


Ākuenjeru: Fear

by KouPriest



Series: The Ākuenjeru Series [2]
Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Magi: Labyrinth of Magic Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 60,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouPriest/pseuds/KouPriest
Summary: Avangelinne Sudowski is a young and very beautiful girl. Ava, is how she calls herself.One day when a man offered her a hand, and he promised her a family, she was quick to take it and soon joined his side. Since that very day, her fate was to change.Book 2 of the Ākuenjeru series.
Series: The Ākuenjeru Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052381





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read this book if you have not read the first one "Akuenjeru: The Man Always Lending His Hand".

**Prologue**

Avangelinne Sudowski was a fair girl. With long, dark blonde hair, teal eyes, and sun-kissed skin, she was one of the most beautiful girls alive, no doubt. If only Fate had taken that into consideration. . . . Ava is a lone girl, at seventeen years old, living in the sound of Brigade, in the country of Balaadt. At the age of five, she lost her parents to slave traders. Her father was a Fanalis, and her mother was a runaway Artemyran Princess. The traders never saw Ava hiding behind a crate that horrid night. For the past eleven years she was raised by the various citizens in the slums. She rarely eats a decent meal, except for when public weddings are held nearby, and she only owns one outfit: a loose, white chiton and a pair of tan gladiator-style sandals she received as a reward by a man from Reim once.

Ava lives in a small, run-down shack with only two rooms. The kitchen, where she had a sofa she dragged from off the side of the street, and her bedroom/little bathroom area. It had many holes in the roof, holes she could not afford to get fixed, and she was sometimes awoken at night by raccoons or cats. She welcomed them, though, afraid to be alone. She even feed them sometimes when she has the scraps to spare.

Now Ava walks through the woods, a little fawn bounding beside her. "What are you doing, _bambino_?" She smiles as he leaps ahead of her, his stump of a tail wagging furiously. She laughs softly when he nearly trips over his own hooves. "What are you up to?"

The fawn suddenly stiffens, and in fear, takes off running. Ava whirls around. _Slave traders!_ Two bulky men grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her still. "L-let go of me!" She demands, but all struggle was to no avail. The younger man, the Master, lifts her head up by her chin, looking over her face. "Pretty girl, eh? What kind of _mutt_ are ya'? If ya' answer me nicely I'll let ya' stay with me until we get to Bedlamn," he says, his voice sickly-sweet.

Ava looks to the ground. "Fanalis and Artemyran," she mumbles. "What a great new _breed_!" He exclaims.  
  


\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/  
  


Ava sat inside the caravan with the Master, while the other captured slaves were shoved into a cage, pulled along recklessly without concern for those people's safety. She wore new shackles on her ankles, made of polished iron with random symbols engraved on them. She pours the Master another cup of wine.

The caravan comes to an abrupt stop. "We've got bandits, sir," the driver says with worry. "Leave it to my brutes," the Master replies, placidly sipping his wine. A few minutes pass. "Sir, they're dead," the driver whispers. The Master's eyes widen. He grabs Ava's arm and pulls her out of the caravan, drawing his thing sword. There was around ten bandits, and the driver was now dead. "Great," the Master spits angrily.

"Ooh, a pretty one," a bandit says. "Compared to the other slaves, she sure is," another agrees. "Hey, hand her over and we'll spare your life," the leader says, standing in front of the others with his sword pointed at the Master.

"You can't have her! The bids on her are _high_! So much _money_ would be lost!" The Master protests. Ava stares blankly at the ground.

"Come on, pretty lady, tell us what you think. If you come with us we'll take you into the _family_. You'd have a Hell of a lot better life than a slave's life," the leader smirks, his piercing caramel eyes falling on the girl. Ava glances up at them, weighing her options. She then rams her elbow into the Master's stomach, sending him down; she runs towards the bandits.

One of them catches her before she trips and falls. "There we go, sweetheart. The name is Derik, Derik Sutuo. What's yours?" The leader says kindly enough. She watches the slave Master run away, three of the bandits going after him.

She swallows. "Avangelinne Sudowski, but j-just Ava," she says, her voice hushed.

"Well, Ava, welcome to a family of thieves."

**Chapter One**

Ava laughs, running along the roofs, leaping onto different ones, holding a sack of fruits she took from a merchant. She climbs down and runs over to the slums. _For the past month I've lived with the bandits in Setn'naamb, on the outskirts of Balaadt beside the sea. They call themselves Sundown, chivalrous thieves inspired by Balbadd's Fog Troupe._

Plopping down in the grass, Ava begins handing a pear to each child and elder. Derik arrives next with an arm-ful of loaves of bread. He breaks off decent-sized pieces for each of the residents in the slums, then sits down and shares the scraps left with Ava.

"Where's Balto?" Ava asks after devouring her piece amnd half of the last pear, handing him the other half. "Some _prince_ is in town. Balto went as a guest of Lord Truro. Said he'd be back this evening," Derik replies, then bites into the juicy fruit. He swipes his shaggy red hair out of his face. His caramel eyes shimmer brightly in the sunlight. He was handsome, to say the least. He stood around five foot nine, towering over Ava's five foot two figure. He is always covered in cuts and bruises, always a bit of blood dried somewhere on him. He wears, at the moment, khaki slacks, a white sleeveless shirt, a white sash knotted around his waist, and goes about barefooted. He had given his boots to his good friend Balto.

Ava stands up, her waist-length dirty blonde hair brushing against his arm. "Where are you going?" He inquires, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun's bright rays.

She smiles, stretching out. "Why don't we go spy on him? _I mean_ , surely he has _loads_ of gold and jewelry. Maybe we can snatch a few while Lord Trutö and Balto have him distracted. How about it?" She suggests. He grins, standing up as well. "I like you, sweetheart. You're clever," he says as he follows her back into town.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

The halls of Trutö Manor were open, left unattended, making it easy for Ava and Derik to sneak inside. It didn't take long for the two thieves to find where the meeting was being held. Hiding behind large columns, they listen in on the conversation.

"Well, Prince Kouha, as much of an honor it is for you to choose Setn'naamb, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I really would rather not get up between a mess of you, Your Highness, and Kou's military forces," the Lord Trutö says.

"How _unfortunate_ ," a younger, unfamiliar male voice says. "I came out all this way for nothing? Now, that's just not right, I say."

"Please forgive me, Your Highness, but if it comes to a war for harboring you in our territory. . . . we're simply not prepared to defend ourselves from the Kou Empire's forces. Please try to understand, we are already having problems with a thief guild called, oh. . . . What was it again? _Sunshine_?" Lord Trutö scratches the back of his neck.

" _Sundown_ ," Balto corrects him with an exasperated sigh. He crosses his arms, looking to the Prince. "I still don't understand, though. Why are you running away, Your Highness?"

The Prince sighs as well, irritated. "You wouldn't understand, either. That's the problem. No one understands me; no one cares about me."

"Surely that isn't true? They have search parties all around the neighboring countries of Kou. That means they care," Lord Trutö says. The Prince scoffs, "If anyone _really_ cared they would know about my infatuation with Balaadt. That would have been obvious to someone who actually loves me."

"Well. . . ." Lord Trutö was at a loss for words.

"I would also like to know who the two hiding behind those pillars are," the Prince says while glancing over his shoulder.

Ava shoots Derik a weary glare. He scoffs and steps out into the open, hand on the hilt of his sword, a sneer on his face. Balto's expression did not waver, "Sundown." Derik draws his sword. "Give me everything on you, or you shall _die_."

"Where is the other?" Prince Kouha says, calm as ever even with a sword pointed at him.

"Come on out, sweetheart," Derik sighs. Ava steps to the side, a whip resting over her shoulder as she pulls her hair up in a high ponytail. In red paint were markings all over her face. She wore black tights and a black crop-top, a blood red cape and her tan sandals, with the tights rolled up to her knees like shorts. " _The Executioner_!" Lord Trutö exclaims, stumbling backward.

Derik's crooked grin surfaces on his face. His grip on the sword tightens. "Now give me all of your valuables," he orders.

" _Nope_." The Prince stands up, a graceful smile spread by his lips. Balto lowers his head. _Derik, you idiot! You've ruined everything!_

" _Ava_." Derik releases his sword.

"Yes, sir." Quicker than the eye can see, Ava seemingly appears behind the Kouha Prince, whip wrapped around his neck. Lord Trutö's eyes widened, "Guards! Gu-guards, help!"

After a flash of light, Ava leapt back. _A Dungeon Capturer?!_ Her teal eyes narrow to tiny slits. She cracks the whip on the cement floor. The Prince seemed oddly pleased by here reaction, and a horrific look gleamed in his pink eyes. Ava froze up. _Wh-what's with that look. . . . ?_ Clenching here fists, she swings her arm and the whip wraps around his wrist. She yanks with all her might, sending him crashing into a wall.

That is when Derik recovered from shock. "We have to go! I didn't know he had a Metal Vessel!" He exclaims, grabbing her hand and tugging her out of the building. They ran a while in silence. After they reached the hinterland, they slowed their pace quite a bit.

The halcyon atmosphere calmed the two. They stop walking.

"That was a waste of time." Derik leans against a tree.

"You didn't know. It's not your fault." Ava sits on a large boulder, rolling up her whip and connecting it at the waist.

Derik rubs his temple, aggravated. "Yeah. . . . well. . . . Sorry. . . ."

Ava stares blankly at him. She sighs, stretching out. "Yeah, well. . . . Maybe our temerity scared him, Lord Trutö, I mean. Makes things easier for the rest of Sundown. He knows I'm not afraid of entering his home," she says.

Derik looks up at her. "I know how your mind works by now, sweetheart. . . . You want to go back for that Prince, don't you?"

The zephyr blows past them. Ava crosses her arms. "So what if I do?"

"You aren't merely adroit enough to defeat a Metal Vessel user! You use a leather whip, for Solomon's sake, Ava! How would you ever expect to survive that?!" Derik boomed, "I forbid it! If you go after him, I will _exile_ you from Sundown!"

"You--you can't do that to me!" Ava exclaims, flustered.

"I can, and I will. Now, do you understand me?" Erik grumbles. She nods stiffly, her eyes boring into a tree's trunk. He sighs in relief, "Then let's head to the den." He stands up.

"I'll catch up with you after a while. I. . . . I need to. . . . calm myself," Ava mumbles.

Her maladroit response left him unconvinced, yet he still turned and began to walk away. "I'll wait up on you. Better be back before dawn, sweetheart," he said over his shoulder.

"Yes, sir." She watches him disappear out of view. Her eyes travel behind her, in the direction of Trutö Manor. _No._ She shakes her head. Slowly, she slips off of the boulder. She began walking after Derik. Then she stopped, and she looked back again. She chews on her bottom lip. _Oh, curse my inquisitive mind!_

She ran towards the Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava pulls the hood up to conceal her face, hiding behind a tree as she watches the entrance of the manor. It isn't long before the Kou Prince exits. She reaches her hand towards the whip, eyes trained on him. He had short pink hair in the back, with two long pieces in the front, and pink eyes. His outfit was more different than anything Ava has ever seen. Then his eyes fall on her. She stiffens, a shiver rolling down her spine. All of a sudden she felt terrified, and she fled. She ran all the way to town, all the way back around and to Sundown's den.

She nearly runs into _Giovanni_. "You're back already, Ava? That's a surprise," he smiles. The sixteen year-old boy has short, curly locks and the brightest blue eyes.

"Yeah, but not for long. I'm going out to the tavern soon. Care to come with me?" Ava offers, pulling off the hood. "Sorry. I'd love to, but I'm taking _Adrian_ to see his grandmother in Asudladt tonight. _Matteo_ and _Filippo_ are probably available, though," Giovanni says, and then he shuffles past her. Ava sighs, and she walks further inside, shutting herself up in her room.

Quickly, she changes into her gray and white kimono, some jewelries she stole from a rich woman, and wipes the dirt off from her sandals. She hides the whip in her sleeve, then takes a damp rag, cleaning the red markings off her face. Someone knocks on the door. "Enter as you will," she calls out.

Deril walks in. "So, you really didn't go after him?" He says.

"Oh, _I did_ , for sure, but I ran away. I didn't get anywhere near him," Ava replies, turning face him. "I didn't like the aura surrounding him. It was somewhat. . . .frightening. . . ."

"Well, I'm glad you ran, sweetheart. I don't want you getting hurt, especially by someone like _him_. You might've gotten killed," Derik says, patting her atop the head with a grin stretched across his face, "Where are you off to now? The tavern?"

Ava nods. "And don't worry about it, either. I'll get _Piero_ to come with me," she says, grabbing her little leather satchel.

" _Fine_. I'm still going to wait up on you, though. So, don't be late, or else I'll have _all_ of Sundown out looking for you," Derik responds, exiting the room with her, "And be careful."

"I always am. I'll be vigilant, I promise. I'll see you later tonight, Derik," Ava smiles, and then walks off to find Piero. Eventually, she finds the honey-blond nineteen year-old in the living area, with the family dog, Chuchi, a white Shih Tzu, on his lap. He looks up at her with his forest green eyes, "What's up?"

"Want to go to _Delalauna's_ with me?" Ava says. Piero smirks, "I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?"

" _Nope_."

Piero puts Chuchi down and grabs his navy blue coat, following Ava out of the den. "What's with you and Derik? Why aren'the two of you _together_ yet?" He asks while pulling on the coat, ruffling his own hair.

Ava sighs, shrugging her shoulders. "He's never asked me out, I guess."

Piero stares at her incredulously. "Not _once_?"

She shakes her head. They walk silently through the streets for a few minutes. Piero swallows nervously, "Well, that's something _odd_."

They soon arrive at the tavern. They sit beside each other at the counter, ordering the usual. At Delalauna's, they receive their liquor and meals free, as Delalauna's works secretly with Sundown and is Derik, Matteo, and Filippo's aunt.

Dela places a glass of vodka before Piero and a small glass of champagne before Ava. "That nephew of mine," Dela grumbles, referring to Derik, "Can't believe he's too awkward to take you here himself. _Poor dear_. I feel just awful for you, Ava."

Ava laughs softly, "Don't. It's not like I like him that way. I don't expect us to date. I really don't understand why all of you think that." She lifts the glass to her lips.

"You'd make the perfect couple," Lorenzo chimes in as he leans in, kissing Ava's cheek. "But then again, _so would we_."

Blushing, Ava blinks up at the twenty year-old. He has dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. He grins mischievously down at her. He sits down. She huffs and turns away from the flirt. She drinks a while, staring at the wall, only snippets of their conversation being heard.

"Bet I can drink more than you, Piero," Lorenzo was saying.

"You're on, _fool_!"

It took only five more minutes for the two boys to completely waste themselves. Ava glares at them scoldingly. The tavern door opens. Someone wearing a white cloak with the hood pulled up enters. Ava swallows the rest of her drink.

"You going to be alright getting those two home?" Dela asks. Ava laughs, "It's never been an issue before. I've got this."

"Such a strong girl you are," Dela smiles, wiping up the counter. "Derik stopped by earlier. Told me about the Prince. What a pity it was a failure—not a cent gained on it. He said you'd probably be upset about it."

Ava snorts. "He's such a child."

Dela looks at her. " _You okay_?" She asks, more serious and urgent than before.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I be, _Zia_?" Ava frowns, her brows scrunching together. She stands up.

Dela shrugs. "I know you don't like backing down from a fight. Hurts your ego."

"I'm fine. I'm going out for some fresh air. I'll be back for the dummies in a bit," Ava says. She then away, not seeing Dela nod, and exits the tavern, walking out under the moonlit night. She exhales softly, staring up at the star-filled sky. She slowly closes her eyes. _I wonder what's with that Prince? He seemed likely crazy, with a look like that. He's a force to reckon with, I'm sure._

Ava opens her eyes. Right in front of her, pink eyes bore into her teal orbs. Her eyes widen. _H-him!_

The white hood falls to his shoulders. He smiles calmly. Ava was frozen stiff, unable to conjure up the courage to run away from him. " _Hello_ ," he says to her, his voice flat and even, but still hauntingly enigmatic.

She swallows hard. "H-ello. . . ."

This makes his small smile stretch into a grin. "Are you _scared_?" He inquires, his voice coming out like a purr and filled with amusement.

"N. . . .o. . . ." Ava croaks as he steps closer to her. He hums under his breath.

"Not scared? Then that makes you simply _terrified_." The Prince reaches up his hand. Her vision blurry. He cocks his head to the side. "Why so afraid? I haven't even touched you, _much less_ , harmed you."

Ava falls to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut. He stares blankly down at her. " _You're odd_ ," he mutters. Then her senses fade away, and she falls onto her side, unconscious. He clucks his tongue, glancing around the area. It was just the two of them. He pulls her over his shoulder. _Oh, well._


	3. Chapter 3

Soon her eyes come open. Ava sits up in the gold-sheeted bed, looking around the room. _The Good Dragon Inn?_ She looks to the other bed across the room, where the Prince still slept soundly. The moment her bare feet touch the ground, he shoots up in the bed. While running a hand through his hair, he says, "There's no escaping me, _Avangelinne_ _Sudowski_."

Ava's eyes narrow. "How do you know my name?"

"Tortured it out of that Delalauna woman," he says while getting out of the bed. He was shirtless, in nothing but a pair of white shorts. He walks over to his trunk.

"I-Is she. . . . ?"

" _Dead?_ Well, _obviously_. No one has their heart carved into and survives it," the Prince scoffs, pulling some clothes out of the trunk.

Ava stares at him, horror show clearly on her face. She reaches for her whip on the end-table. "That won't do you any good," he says without even looking in her direction. He slips off the shorts. She averts her gaze while he dresses. She glares at the gold sheets. "What are you going to do with me?" She mumbles.

He looks up at her as he gets his shoes on. "Oh. _I don't know_ ; I haven't thought that far ahead yet. Maybe I can make you my guard? I'm on the run, after all. You'll be useful some point or another since my maids aren't here with me," he responds, staring intently at her.

Ava looks away from his penetrating gaze. "How long do you plan to pay run-away hookey?" She sighs.

He smiles, "As long as I can." The Prince walks to the door, "Get your sandals on and come on." He watches as she slips her little feet into the gladiator-sandals. She goes over to him, after grabbing her whip, drawing her hair back up in a ponytail.

"Why don't you leave it down?" He asks as they walk out of the inn.

"It gets in my way."

"So, _cut it_." Kouha looks at every person they walk by. He studies them carefully. "Who were your parents? Their names?" He asks casually.

" _Matü_ and _Eveléna_ ," she responds.

"The runaway gladiator-slave and the runaway Princess? Interesting pair," Kouha hums, looking her up and down. He smiles. _She is pretty, though. She's a new race of her own, an oddity. A portrait of Perfection herself._ He looks forward.

" _The docks._ "

Ava glances sideways at him, "And then?"

Kouha smirks. " _The sea_."

Ava clenches her fists, lips curling into a sneer. "And?"

" _Parthevia_ ," Kouha responds as they arrive at the docks. He leaves her to go talk with a captain of one of the ships.

Ava connects the whip about her waist, tucking a short lock of hair behind her ear. She looks out at the water. _I've. . . .ever seen the sea before. . . . surprisingly enough I've never stopped once to look at it. . . ._ She looks back up as Kouha makes his way over to her. "It leaves in half an hour. Are you hungry?"

She nods, even though food seems sickening to her at the moment. It was just the correct response for someone who hasn't eaten a thing since yesterday morning, and that was just a piece of bread and half a pear.

Kouha leads her back to the main part of town, and to a little diner closest to the docks, sitting them down at a table farthest away from any other Balaadt citizens. After telling the maiden what to get them, Kouha rests his head over his arms, again staring at Ava. "How old are you?" He inquires.

"That's personal." Ava looks away from him.

"And I _care—why_?" Kouha smirks. "Oh, that's right— _I don't!_ Now tell me or I'll have to punish you in front of all these people."

Ava shudders. _Punish me??_ "I'm seventeen."

Kouha relaxes, satisfied by her answer. The maiden brings a platter full of different meats, biscuits, and fruits, as well as two glasses, one of red wine, and the other simply of water. She bows and scrambles off back to the kitchen. Kouha grabs a strip of turkey. Ava sips on the water. "How old are you. . . . ?" She asks quietly.

" _Me?_ Twenty, as of last month," Kouha says, not bothering to look at her.

Ava bites into on of the biscuits, looking him over. _It's random moments. . . . he seems so scary. . . . then others. . . . he's really cute in a way. . . . Why is he like that. . . . ?_

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Standing at the edge of the ship, Ava was gazing down at the sea. The sun was soon to set, but now shines, prettily reflecting off the waves in little rays on the side of the ship. She could fall asleep standing there, with the sounds of the water, and the occasional call of a gull somewhere in the sky up above her, and with the ship swaying to and fro, gently rocking her, like she were a baby, back being held in her sweet mother's arms. _If only it were so._ Ava opens her eyes, not meaning to have dozed off. By then, the sun had said, " _Sayonara_ ," and gone to party under the horizon of the sea. Ava blinks, trying to focus her vision in the darkness of night.

Kouha emerges from below deck. "Why are you still up?" He yawns. He walks over to her, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his pink hair. "You should be sleeping."

 _What's it to you?_ If only she could bring herself to say it. . . . but no. . . . The fear still lingers within her. . . . "I'm not tired," Ava says instead, messing with her sleeves as she stares at the water, and not at him. He huffs. "Yes, you are. Don't be _stupid_. Go to bed. _Now_." His voice was hardened, authoritative.

Ava clenches her fists, abruptly turning away from him. He watches her disappear below deck with sharpened eyes, crossing his arms. He smirks, then faces the sea again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dressed in a white, gold, and lime-green yukata to somewhat match Kouha, Ava follows said Prince through the market- place. He had made three braids in her hair and then braided those braids together. She holds a white and pink fan up, concealing the lower half of her face behind the white feathers lightly plucked from an unsuspecting swan. She walks a few feet behind him, glaring at his back.

 _We have been staying in Parthevia for a month now, basically living in an inn._ Ava blinks, glancing over as Kouha stops to talk with a young woman. She looks to a few children as they run about, chasing each other down.

" _Ava_."

She looks back to Kouha. "Yes, My Principe?" She mumbles dully.

"From what I've heard, a sister of mine will be arriving here today in order to coax me home. I plan on returning with her. I be taking you back to Kou, though, of course," Kouha says as they begin walking back to the inn. "What of it?" Ava responds stoically.

Kouha smiles at this. "You're _not_ going to complain?"

"What's the use of complaining? It'll never do me any good, anyway," Ava says while staring straight ahead. Kouha hums in response, "That's good you know it. I ought to _reward_ you sometime. _Hm_."

 _Reward me now?_ Ava scowls. _You're such a weird person_. . . . They enter the inn and Ava helps Kouha pack his belongings into the trunk. She then follows him around front and watches him pay for all the days they've been there. They head towards the docks, seeing a Kou ship not far from them. Kouha says nothing. Ava looks around at all the people bustling about. She eyes a few suspicious men curiously. _I wonder. . . . how Sundown is doing. . . . Are they worried about me like I am, them?_

Kouha studies her sun-kissed face. _I wonder what she's thinking._ He looks back up as the ship pulls to a stop, and the ramp is dropped down.

Princes Kougyoku, followed by her attendant, Ka Koubun, steps down and walks over to them. "So, it's true you have been here this _whole_ time, Brother," she says. _He looks healthy. He's safe. That's all that matters._

" _A month._ " Kouha corrects her with an almost audible grumble, but Ava had heard it. She looks between the two. _The Princess is quite pretty. . . ._ She looks to the ground.

"Either way, you've been missing for two whole months now, Brother Kouha. You've had everyone worries sick back at home. We've been searching non-stop for you," Kougyoku says. _What trouble. Why did he even run away in the first place?_ Ka Koubun watches Ava, as Ava watches him.

" _Worried_? No, I doubt that. Irritated and aggravated maybe because they have more work to do with me gone, but never worried. You don't have to lie to me, Sister. I already know the _truth_ ," Kouha smirks.

Kougyoku sighs. _If only his mind weren't so closed. . . ._ "Will you be coming home with us today?"

"I will. After I've made sure my little _pet_ here has been fed," Kouha says.

Ava blinks. _I'm his pet now? That stupid, little fu—No! No. Language, Ava. Don't corrupt yourself._ She glowers at Kouha instead.

" _Pet?_ " Kougyoku finally looks at Ava. "Who is she really?"

"A top thief in a guild from Balaadt. I kidnapped her and made her mine," Kouha replies, "Her name is Avangelinne Sudowski."

 _He left out murderer_ , Ava realizes.

"I could eat as well. Let us all go out to eat, then. Come along now, Ka Koubun," Kougyoku smiles and begins to walk towards the town, her attendant walking right at her side. Kouha and Ava follow a bit away from them.

" _You lied_ ," Ava states under her breath. She sheathes her hands within her sleeves.

Kouha stares blankly at her with a hardened gaze. "I withheld a few details is all. Doesn't count as lying," he mutters to her.

She watches him, unconvinced.

Together they enter a diner and all sit down at a booth closest to the exit. Soon the servant brings them a basket of breads, four bowls of stew, and four glasses of water—Kouha exchanges his for a glass of red wine. Silent as ever, Ava munches on a slice of bread with garlic-butter smeared across it, while not looking at any of the others at the table. They all eat mostly in silence, until the food was gone, and talk was no longer dodgeable.

"We shouldn't stall leaving if we're going to make it home by next week," Kougyoku chimes while standing, smoothing over a wrinkle in her pink yukata.

Kouha rises, and Ava follows his example. "Then let's go. _I_ wasn't stalling," he says with a crooked half-smile. He glances over his shoulder at Ava before following Kougyoku out the diner. Ava walks alongside Ka Koubun, occasionally looking up at the yellow-eyed man. He looks right down at her with narrowed eyes. _A thief? What posses Lord Kouha to take in such oddities?_ He looks to the Prince. _The fact that he is an oddity himself?_

They climb on to the ship. It was nearly noon. "Ka Koubun will show you to your rooms," Kougyoku announces.

" _Rooms?_ " Kouha furrows his brows. "No good. Ava will sleep in my room with me."

Kougyoku stares at him a moment, puzzled. "Well, of course. You can share a room. . . . That's fine. . . ." She mumbles. She suddenly gets her confidence back. " _Okay!_ Ka Koubun, have the captain set sail for the Kou Empire! We're on our way home now!" She goes underneath the deck. Ka Koubun leaves to speak with the captain.

Ava watches as Parthevia, slower and slower, fades out of her range of view. She rolls up her sleeves as the sun beats mercilessly down on them. Kouha watches her carefully, something he's been doing all day, although he could not say why exactly. She is such an interesting being, to him. He wanted to know every single detail about her, the good _and_ the bad. He wanted to know everything about her past like why she became a thief, what happened to her parents, or why she accepted things so easily. He wondered what she thought of him, if maybe she hated him for taking her away from her home. If maybe somehow she was grateful for that. _After all, living as one of my personal servants is a much better life than that of a bandit._ So he thought, at least.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ava inquires.

Kouha blinks, snapped out of his daze-like trance. " _What?_ No, I wasn't staring at you," he says, furrowing his brows.

"You were. I just caught you," Ava snaps with a frown.

"I was thinking. I wasn't paying attention to where I was faced. Don't get all excited, silly woman," Kouha rolls his eyes, glancing up at the sky.

"Well. . . . what were you thinking of?" Ava says, her voice softer even after the Prince's little insult.

Kouha blinks in surprise. _See, there she goes again, just accepting things_. . . . "Nothing in particular," he finds himself saying. He turns away from her. "I need to speak with my sister. Don't cause anyone any trouble. Why don't you hang around the captain? Learn a thing or two from him?" He suggests, and then he goes under the deck.

Ava stares at the spot he had been. She frowns. _What's his deal?_ Sighing exasperatedly, she makes her way to where she knew the captain would be.


	5. Chapter 5

When she awoke, she was alone. An odd thing, because for the past week on the ship Ava has always awoken hours before Kouha. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Ava gets out of the bed, quickly changing out of her silky, pastel pink nightgown and into her usual yukata, her "uniform." She slips on her sandals and snatches up the fan, heading onto the deck where she finds Kouha and Kougyoku at the edge of the ship talking. Land was coming closer in the distance.

Kouha looks over when he notices her. He smiles. "I didn't think you'd be up yet." It was just barely dawn.

Ava shrugs. "Couldn't sleep any more."

"We're nearly home. When we arrive you'll have to speak with Brother En, Kouha, and check Ava in with Koumei," Kougyoku says, interrupting the little stare-off the two were having.

Kouha looks back to his sister, stiffly nodding his head.

"You'll do best not to case any problems," Ka Koubun says, scowling at Ava.

"You seem like quite the predicament yourself," Ava smirks. He growls quietly in response.

Soon they arrive at Rakushou's docks. Ava follows Kouha, walking by Ka Koubun's side as he follows Kougyoku, the both of them standing perfectly straight and collected, both with their fans hiding their faces with only their eyes shown.

When they arrive at the palace, the calm atmosphere becomes hectic. " _Prince Kouha!_ " Three bandaged maidens shout in unison, throwing themselves at him, all crying, all blubbering. "We were all so worried, Your Highness!" They went on, and on, and on, up until said Prince grew annoyed and struck one. Then the others begged to be hit, too.

Ava watches, revulsion glinting in her teal eyes. Kouha turns to her. "I have to go talk with my brother. For now you can explore, I suppose. I'll find you later," he says. He then follows Kougyoku and Ka Koubun into the palace, the three maiden running after him.

Ava walks around the court yard for a while, wandering into the palace gardens. They were beautiful, to say the least—filled with various flowers, exotic plants, and trees. Every inch of the ground was covered in luscious, green grass. Pretty birds sat up on tree limbs, looking down at her and chirping their song. A few benches were placed in different places: one in a flower meadow on a small hill, and one near a large fountain on some cement. On that specific bench she notices a man sitting there—tall, with long pink hair pulled up high in a ponytail, baggy clothes likely a size or two too big for him, a single heart-shaped earring, slanting pink eyes, and his face was dusted with a few acne scars, or freckles, she couldn't tell—he was feeding the pigeons handfuls of bread crumbs.

Ava stands still. For a few minutes she watches him as he feeds those birds, wondering if he did so often. After a moment longer, the pink-haired man glanced up, looking straight at her. Ava stiffens. _So much for being stealthy. . . ._

"Who are you?" He asked as he tossed the last of the crumbs on the ground, standing and dusting his hands on his clothes. The pigeons lunge for the bread. He stares intently at her, his head slightly tilted to the side, awaiting her answer.

Ava suddenly remembers how to speak. With a light red tint to her cheeks, she says, "I'm Principe Kouha's new servant."

The man seemed unimpressed, and his brows furrow a bit. " _No_ ," he sighs, "That's not what I meant. What is your name? Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." _She's obviously not from around here. . . . She looks slightly Fanalis, but not. . . . ?_

"Its Avangelinne Sudowski. Everyone calls me Ava, though," she replies, rubbing her wrist nervously.

 _That's a common last name in Balaadt, but the actual name sounds a mixture of cultures._ He dips his head in understanding. "I am Koumei Ren."

"Th-the Second P-Principe?? I'm so s-sorry for acting a fool, Your Highness!" She fusses herself, bowing down to him, her face now scarlet red in color. _How could I not tell!? Kouha and he are somewhat similar in looks! Man, I'm such an idiot!_

Koumei raises his hand, "Hey, no, it's fine. I didn't expect you to know who I was, and I don't necessarily care, either. Stand up; don't worry about formalities." He blushes slightly himself, rubbing the back of his head with his other hand.

Ava hesitantly stands straight, using her fan to cover her blushing face which by now looked like a tomatina. "Thank you, sire."

" _Just Koumei_ ," he corrects her and sits back down on the bench, patting the spot next to him. "Please sit and talk to me for a time."

Ava slowly walks over and sits down beside him, setting her fan on her lap and burying her hands in her sleeves.

"You're from Balaadt, I presume?"

Ava nods. "I was born and raised in Brigade, but about three months ago I moved to Setn'naamb, living with a guild of thieves. I was one of the top bandits," she explains.

"How did you come to be with Kouha, then?" Koumei inquires.

"He kidnapped me outside a bar. Then brought me to Parthevia where Princess Kougyoku retrieved us," Ava responds.

"Oh." _That sounds just like him._ "Why did you become a bandit?"

"I was wandering through the woods one day, and a slave trader captured me. I would have been sold into slavery in another country, but the guild, Sundown, killed the Master and freed me. They took me into their family," Ava says with a slight smile, "Despite the fact they are murderous thieves, they really acted like a big, caring family, always picking on each other, protecting one another. I hadn't been so happy in eleven years in Brigade."

"Eleven years? Why so?" Koumei asks, crossing his arms and watching her with curious eyes.

"Oh, well, when I was six years old my parents were captured by slave traders, and no one has heard from them since then. My father. . . . he was a Fanalis and had run away from the Reim coliseum—a sting gladiator, though treated like a slave there," Ava says, staring down at her hands with a gentle frown.

Koumei frowns as well. _I've heard of the way Reim used to treat it's gladiators. It wasn't good at all._ "And what of your mother?" He pressed on.

"On of the elder daughters—a runaway Princess of Artemyra. From what I can actually remember, she was very beautiful, and she always looked on the bright side when times were tough," Ava says, and she smiles in the slightest, playing limply with the loose ends of her sleeves.

"She sounds very nice," Koumei mumbles, unsure of what to say at this point. It was never like he really got to know his mother, anyway. He looks to Ava, contemplating everything she told him. "You're a very trusting girl."

Ava laughs a moment, smiling as she looks up at the pink-eyed man. "Seems like it? You just seem so trustworthy. It feels like I could tell you anything," she admits shyly.

" _Really?_ For someone you've only just met—"

" _AVA!_ " Kouha shouts as he walks along the twisting paths of the garden. When he spots the two of them on the bench, he runs over to them, grinning. "There you are! I've looked just about everywhere; I thought I'd never find you!"

"Well, _you did_ ," Ava states bluntly.

Kouha scowls and takes her but the arm, pulling her to her feet. "Come on, I'll show you to my room, Ava."

Ava's expression becomes puzzled. "Your room? Why?" She asks dumbly.

"Well, where else do you think you'll be sleeping, silly?" Kouha began to tug her along. She glances back at Koumei, who at the moment began to protest in her place.

"That isn't _appropriate_ , Kouha. A man and a woman don't share a room, nor a bed, until they have been properly married," Koumei says quickly.

Kouha gives him a sideways glance. "A woman? I don't see any women here. All I see is my pet, Ava, and pets sleep beside their owners. Besides, I _doubt_ you could _stop_ me." His hand slid over the hilt of his sword, his eyes narrowing. "Unless you'd like to try, of course."

Koumei's eyes widen momentarily before he tears his gaze forcefully away from the two. " _No_. I don't fight, especially not my own brother," he murmurs, ashamed of himself for having backed down against his younger sibling.

" _Half-brother_ ," Kouha snaps, then turns, pulling Ava along behind him, all the way inside the palace. He slows down, then stops, glaring, boring into Ava's teal eyes. "Don't go near him ever again."

Ava blinks in confusion. "But why? He was nice to me. I thought he could be a potential friend," she says.

"This is your only warning," he growls, his voice low, "I won't tell you again."

Ava was becoming angry. She clenches her fists, her body shaking with fury. "Excuse me? How dare you?" She hisses, her voice trembling, "Who are you to tell me what to do, you fiend?!"

In a flash, Kouha's sword was to her neck, and she was pressed against the wall, staring up at him with wide eyes. "I am your Master now, Avangelinne. You either do what I say, or you don't, and if you don't, then I will make your life a living nightmare—tear you limb from limb, scatter them across the world, string your insides where Sundown will find you, leaving them a note scrawled out in your blood— _trust me, I will._ "

By now Ava was terrified, and nauseas from the gorey, vivid images popping up in her head. Tears well up in her eyes as she trembles uncontrollably, no longer from anger, but in complete, total fear of Kouha.

"You will obey my every command. Is this understood?" Kouha grunts.

Ava shakily manages to emit a quiet 'yes.' When he releases her she slides to the floor on her knees. She covers her face with her hands, letting the tears fall.

"So, what will you do if you see Koumei?" Kouha asks, calmer and more relaxed than he was before. He drops his hand onto her head, lightly stroking her soft dark blonde hair. _So it is soft. . . . What a discovery. . . ._

Ava swallows hard before answering him. "I will. . . . turn around and. . . . walk away from him. . . . I won't look. . . . or talk to him. . . ." She whispers.

"Now tell me why," Kouha encourages.

"He's a. . . . _bad person_. . . . ?" Ava says uncertainly, glancing up from the floor.

" _Precisely!_ " Kouha cheers, patting her head now. "Get up. I still have to show you to my room. It'll he time for lunch soon, and I know that you haven't eaten yet."

Ava forces herself to stand, "Y-yes, My Principe."

Kouha grins. " _That's more like it._ "


	6. Chapter 6

Ava follows the three maids, carrying a basket of dirty clothes. Kouha's clothes, to be precise. She holds it over her shoulder with one arm, holding an empty basket with her free hand. She follows them outside, setting both baskets down. She begins taking the dry clothes off the line, folding them and placing them in the empty basket.

"I'll wash," Rei Rei offers, picking up the dirty clothes basket.

"Thanks," Ava mumbles.

Jun Jun helps fold the clean clothes while Jin Jin helps Rei Rei wash. Ava picks up the basket of fresh clothes. "After you put those away, you can have the rest of the day off, Ava," Rei Rei says as she dunks some clothes under the warm, soapy water. Ava nods and makes her way back inside, heading to Kouha's room. _Technically it's my room, too_ , she thinks as she sets the basket down. She starts placing all the clothes in the dresser—a white dresser with intricate, gold designs on it.

After putting the clothes away she turns and pulls the white, silk sheets up, making the bed. She pulls her hair back and leaves, returning the basket to the storage room.

 _So far, I've lived in the Kou Empire for half a month, doing household chores and simple errands. I've done as I was told, avoiding the Second Imperial Prince at all costs._ Ava walks outside, into the woods where she felt most comfortable. She walks in it for a while, then climbs an old oak tree, sitting up in a high, sturdy branch.

The breeze felt good as it brushed past her, and the sunlight gently warmed her skin as it shined down on her. After a while she hears footsteps and looks down, instantly stiffening.

Koumei stares up at her. Her eyes widen. _He followed me?!_

"Why are you avoiding me?" Koumei asks. Ava clings a branch higher, as if that would even do her any good.

Koumei sighs. "I can climb, too, you know," he says and hauls himself up in to the tree. The grip of terror clings to Ava, tightening around her. "S-stay away from me! P-please!" She exclaims and tries to climb higher, but she was already at the very top.

" _Why?_ " Koumei asks, sounding slightly hurt. He was almost up to her.

" _I-I_. . . ." Ava stammers.

Koumei sits on the limb beside her. "What did Kouha threaten?" He asks, knowing his younger brother was full of sickening threats.

Ava looks down, and tells the Prince everything.

Koumei blinks in surprise. "How. . . . can you stand you work for him. . . . ?" He murmurs, his tone softer, pitying the girl.

"I can't. . . ." She whispers, closing her eyes. "I'm terrified of him. . . ."

Koumei gives her a sympathetic look. "That isn't right of him. Ava, I'm going to repeat this information to my brother Kouen. This will be stopped, okay?" He says. Still, the fearful look on her face doesn't disappear. He sighs and leans over, hugging her.

She gasps softly, wide-eyed, and she blushes. Slowly she finds herself hugging him back.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Ava sat on the bed in her long, pastel pink nightgown, legs crossed as she reads a book she borrowed from the library. She looks up as the door opens up and Kouha enters. Uninterested, she looks back to her book. Kouha places his sword on the desk and pulls some clothes out of the dresser. He goes into the private bathroom, and soon after, Ava hears water running. She stands and pulls on a cloak, going outside and sitting on the bench by the fountain. The sun was setting. She pulls her legs up, removing the pin from her head, the dirty blonde locks cascading over her shoulders and back. She begins reading again.

A while later Rei Rei came to find her. "There you are, Ava. Lord Kouen requests your presence in his study," she says with a slight, friendly smile.

Ava stands and ties the cloak to conceal her whole nightgown. She walks back inside and through the hallways, stopping and knocking on the First Prince's office door. "Enter," Kouen calls from inside. Ava slips inside the room. There was Koumei and Kouen sitting across from each other. "Is everything Koumei told me true? Kouha threatened your life?" Kouen inquires.

"E-err. . . ." She lowers her head shamefully, "Yes, sire. . . ."

Kouen grunts. _I figured as much. I just needed to hear her say it for herself._ He crosses his arms. "You can sit, Ava. I need a moment to think of the best solution," he says.

Ava sits on the chair next to Koumei's. Kouen grabs some papers and looks through them. Rei Rei waits in the doorway. Koumei glances at the book in Ava's hands.

"What are you reading?" He inquires.

"Oh, this? It's _Siana Alduo's_ biographic story, _Building Agrabaad_ ," Ava says, showing it to him.

"Hm. Guess I haven't read it yet," Koumei hums. Ava smiles a bit, blushing at the wonderous look on his face, looking away.

Kouen sighs. "Alright. I've got it now. Ava, I'm removing you from the role of Kouha's servant," he says, "You'll be a _mercenary_ under my order, and a general of one of my smaller militias."

Ava blinks in surprise, "R-really? Just like that?"

"I've done a background check on you. You were a top bandits in Sundown, of Balaadt. You were known as 'The Executioner', quite the assassin," Kouen says calmly.

Ava looks down at her hands. "Its. . . . true. But playing soldier is different than murderer."

"Not necessarily. It's still _killing_ no matter how you look at it," Kouen says, "Tell me, is it okay with you, or would you rather remain a lowly servant?"

" _Mercenary_ ," Ava whispers.

"Then it's settled." Kouen looks to Rei Rei, "Relay the information to Kouha. Tell him to leave Ava alone, or there will be consequences." Rei Rei nods and flees the room. "Koumei will show you to your room. Tomorrow some new wardrobe will be placed in your dresser. I will call on you when you're needed," Kouen says as he turns back to his desk. Ava follows Koumei out of the office and through the hallways, up a set of stairs.

Koumei seemed pleased with himself. "Tomorrow, on your spare time," he says, "would you like to keep me company?"

Ava glances up at him, " _Sure_."

They stop in front of a door. "This is your room. My room is right next door, and my office is across the hall." He points. "I'll be in there tomorrow. You can come whenever you like," Koumei says, burying his hands in his sleeves.

Ava nods her head and enters the room, closing the door behind herself. Slipping off the cloak and placing it on the empty desk, Ava walks over to the canopy bed of satin sheets. She runs her hand across it before getting in it.

Ava tested her head on the fluffy pillows, looking up and sighing. _Knowing Kouha, consequences or not, he probably, eventually, will come after me. There's no doubt about it. It's just who he is._ Ava closes her eyes. _I still. . . . I just don't understand it. Koumei is such a nice guy. Why didn't Kouha want me to be around him? It's sort of selfish of him._

Pulling the sheets up under her chin, Ava allows herself to doze into a world of slumber, a land of dreams. Dreams that consisted of a certain Third Imperial Prince.


	7. Chapter 7

_Blood seeps from the open wound, rolling down my body and pooling on the ground. I slowly look up, shaking, at the one who has ended my life. It was none other than Principe Kouha. I try to speak, but instead I cough, and blood spouts from my mouth, dribbling down my lips and chin. I fall to my knees as Kouha raises his sword above his head. "I warned you, Ava," he said as he brought his sword down. "You should have done what I said."_

Ava screams as she bolts upright in bed and screams again when she sees a raven-haired man sitting at the edge of her bed, falling onto the floor. She stares up at him with hardened eyes.

"You cry a lot in your sleep," the man with crimson eyes says. _She's half fallen and there's something g different with her maguoi._

"What the Hell are you doing in my room?" Ava demands in an icy tone.

"How rude," he scoffs as he gets off the bed. "I came to make sure you weren't being murdered, and this is how you thank me?"

Ava jumps to her feet. "I don't even know who you are! Get out of here!" She tries shooing him with her hands like he was a pesky fly.

He walks to the door. "So, you don't take shit, eh? Good. I like that. I think we'll get along just fine, squirt," he says, opening the door. Ava was seething, "I am barely shorter than you!"

The smirk he wears turns into amusement. "The name's Judar, by the way. Swing by the training hall sometime. If I like what I see, I might just take you up as an apprentice of mine." Then he was gone, and the door creaks shut after him. Ava stands still, dumbfounded. Then she heard screaming from down the hall.

"No, Kougyoku! Leave me be!" A young girl shouted.

" _Tsumi!_ Don't be so difficult! You have to eat breakfast or you'll die!" Another girl exclaimed, sounding exasperated and exhausted.

"What if I _want_ to die?"

"That just means your depressed! Now, come on or I'll make Brother Kouen drag you!"

Then the halls fell silent. With her brows furrowed, Ava dresses in the only outfit in the dresser, a golden and blood red yukata. She brushes a comb through her tangled hair as she reads the last paragraph of her book. She pins up her hair with a simple silver pin before slipping on her sandals and heading out of her room. She nearly bumps into Rei Rei who had been just about to knock on the door.

"Oh, good morning," Ava says as she pulls the door closed.

"Good morning, Ava! I was wondering if you'd like to come eat breakfast with me," Rei Rei says with a pleasant smile.

"Oh, uh, sure. Let's go," Ava says. The two girls walk side by side to the dining hall. When they enter, the same girls from before we're bickering. Ava recognizes the Eighth Imperial Princess Kougyoku as one of them.

"At least eat something!" Kougyoku pleads.

"Please, Princess, I know what you're trying to do, but I don't want your help. I would appreciate it if you'd allow me to grieve in peace," the young Heliohapt girl exclaims.

"I swore to _Cordelia_ I would keep you safe, Tsumi, and I—"

The man with red eyes abruptly stood and left, slamming the door behind him.

" _Judar!_ " Kougyoku exclaims, running after him, "Judar; wait! I didn't mean to mention her!"

"Nice job, Tsumi," Hakuryuu mumbles.

Tsumi's eyes flicker black momentarily as Hakuryuu falls from his chair and the chair crashes into a wall. She stands, folding her hands into her sleeves and moving to exit the room. She pauses in front of Ava, staring at her a moment. Her eyes turn black again, and she grimaces. She looked as if she were going to say something, but then all of a sudden stormed out of the room.

Ava stares as the closed doors. _What was that about?_ She looks to Rei Rei, "I'm not so hungry any more. . . ."

"Neither am I," she admits quietly.

"I'll see you later."

Rei Rei nods, and Ava leaves the dining hall, heading over to Koumei's office. _Just who is Tsumi? What are they grieving for? Maybe Koumei can tell me. . . ._ She knocks on the door lightly. "Come in," Koumei says from the other side. Ava opens the door and slips into the room, carefully easing it shut behind her.

"Good morning," he says nonchalantly, glancing up at her from his untidy stacks of papers.

"Morning," Ava responds, her throat feeling dry. _And just why exactly did 'Tsumi' give me a look like that?_ She leans against the wall next to his desk. "What are you working on?"

"Battle strategies," he says as he scribbles something down in a journal.

"Who?" Ava inquires.

"The Reim Empire. We're at a time of peace right now, but there are reasons to believe Reim is planning an attack on Kou," Koumei says, looking up at her as if slightly thrilled that someone was _finally_ interested in his work.

Ava glances at a map of Reim sitting atop his desk. She runs her fingertips over it. "There was a lot of commotion during breakfast that I don't understand."

"What do you mean?" He furrows his brows.

She crosses her arms. "A girl, Tsumi, said something about grieving." Ava glances out the window now, "Who is she? What is she so depressed about?"

" _Oh_ ," Koumei says. "Tsumi is. . . . well, as of right now she is Judar's apprentice in magic. Up until about a year ago she was the advisor to a General of one of Kouen's armies. Her mistress died last year and Tsumi has had a hard time living with the fact. She thought of Cordelia as a motherly figure, I suppose. I think Tsumi blames herself for Cordelia's death."

Ava shudders, feeling pity for this girl. _It's horrible. . . ._ She looks back to him. "And what about Judar? He seemed upset, too."

"Cordelia was his wife," Koumei replies, "the love of his life, he often let known."

Ava nods slowly. "Did you know Cordelia?" She asks.

Koumei smiles a bit up at her. "I did. Cordelia and I were friends. She was a very hard worker and a kind young woman. I think everyone in the palace liked her. Even Kouha, if that's not hard to believe," he says.

" _Kouha?_ Do you think that. . . . running away. . . . was maybe his form of grieving?" Ava wonders aloud.

Koumei stares silently at the girl for a moment. _How didn't I think of that. . . . ?_ "That might be true," he says, "It would explain why he took you, too. In his strange mind he probably thought of Cordelia as a loved one who he didn't protect. He might think no one loves him anymore because he feels like he betrayed us."

Ava watches his expressions. _Still, grieving doesn't explain Kouha's mediocre behavior. . . ._

Koumei gets to his feet. "Come feed the pigeons with me?" He offers. She nods and follows him out of his office.

"Why so you feed pigeons, anyway? It's kind of _weird_ ," Ava says, though smiling kindly just as well.

"I don't know. It's just a hobby of mine. I've done it ever since I can remember. Kouen used to tell me all the time when we were little I acted like their _mother_ ," Koumei responds as they walk outside to the fountain, sitting on the bench. He opens the paper bag and pulls out a handful of bread crumbs. He pours some in her hands and then sprinkles his upon the ground. The pigeons seemingly appear from no where, scurrying about as they peck at the stale bread. Ava holds out her hand as one lands on her wrist. It was little than the others, she realized as it ate out of her hand.

"How come I haven't seen Tsumi until now?" Ava asks, stroking the bird's feathers.

Koumei thinks for a moment. "She's usually in her room, or Judar's. She rarely comes out except on the occasion that my sister Kougyoku forces her to."

" _Oh._ " Ava drops the rest of the crumbes and the pigeon dives for them. She smoothes over the skirt of her yukata, staring across the distance at the peach tree, where she spots Judar sitting up in it. She slowly looks back to Koumei. "Where is Lady Cordelia buried?"

"In the woods," Koumei says as he stands, dumping the rest of the crumbs from the paper bag, "behind the Sindrian palace."

" _Sindria?_ Why Sindria?" Ava inquires.

"Her adoptive parents had lived there when they died. That's where they were buried, as well as Cordelia's adopted son. Before Cordelia permanently moved to Kou, she was Sindria's Royal Ambassador," Koumei explains. Ava stands, and the pigeons scatter away.

"Is there anyway I could travel there to pay my respects?" Ava asks as she follows him back inside the imperial palace.

"I believe Kougyoku is traveling there to visit her friends soon. I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking you along," he says.

Ava nods. She still wasn't satisfied, though. "Koumei? Where is the _training hall_?"


	8. Chapter 8

Tsumi sits on a velvet sofa in a corner of the training hall, watching Hakuryuu train. She lays down, her curls falling into her face as she closes her eyes.

_Judar held onto Cordelia's corpse, crying like no one has ever seen him cry before. "She can't be. . . . She can't be really gone. . . ." He was denying, from what I could tell, gently shaking her body like he could still wake her up from her sleep. I couldn't take it. I fell to my knees, crying out injuredly as I sunk lower to the ground. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. There was not a thing I could do. And why would I, anyway? Why. . . . ? Why would you leave me, too, Cordelia? Mama? You promised me. . . . You promised to make things better!_

Hakuryuu pauses, watching Tsumi rest. He lowers his spear, and glances up as a girl enters the room. _The girl from this morning? Kouen said she's to command one of his militias, but does she even have skill?_

Tsumi bolts upright, staring at Ava with a half-scowl. Her eyes narrow.

Ava was surprised to see Tsumi. She idles in the doorway, staring over at Tsumi. Hakuryuu clears his throat. "Did you need something, Lady Ava?"

Ava shakes away her thoughts. "I came to train. Mind if I spar with you?" She asks, holding a whip in her hand. She wore a pair of white harem pants and a sleeveless red shirt, her hair pulled up high.

Hakuryuu shrugs. "Sure, that's fine by me. I won't go easy on you, though," he says.

"I didn't ask you to," Ava hums, slipping off her sandals and walking over to him.

While the two spar, Tsumi sits back silently, reading over the other girl's thoughts, her eyes black. She tenses. _Cordelia? What is she doing sticking herself in other people's business? A-and, wait. . . . she likes Koumei?!_ Tsumi clenches her fists and stomps out of the training hall. _It seems like Koumei likes her back, too! He never invites anyone to hang around with him!_ Lost in her own thoughts, she nearly runs into Koumei himself. Startled, she stumbles backward.

"Are you okay?" Koumei asks, tilting his head slightly to the side. He had a hand on her arm, holding her steady.

Tsumi snatches her arm away from him, feeling her face heating up. "I'm fine," she mumbles and walks away from him quickly. Koumei watches her leave.

Tsumi slans her bedroom door, locking it and pushing a chair up against it. She slides down against the wall, shaking with outrage—or, no, a better choice of wording would be: she was overcome with _jealousy._ She glares at the wall across from her. _It's not fair! I've lost almost everything, and she waltzes right in and starts to take away the one I love! I—! I. . . . Dear Goddesses, I'm being such a snotty, cliché bitch. What is wrong with me. . . . ? For a second there. . . . I might've been prepared to kill that girl. . . . and I've only ever met her today. . . . and not even that. . . . Hakuryuu called her Ava? Who is she, anyway? I'm so stupid, hating on a girl I don't when know. What's become of me. . . . ?_

Wiping at her wet eyes with her kimono sleeves, Tsumi pulls herself to her feet. She still couldn't help the jealousy that lingered. _Still. . . . it's obvious that Prince Koumei would like a girl like that. She really is pretty, and she has a special kind of maguoi._ Tsumi scoffs as she removes the chair from the door, exiting her room. _Maybe even now Judar will come to like her more than me. . . ._

Tsumi makes her way to Cordelia's old room and pulls open a drawer, grabbing the few letters and notes that laid inside. She sits on the edge of the untouched bed, skimming over them—the love notes, business letters, random thoughts scribbled on half-sheets of paper—and carefully folding them, placing them in a box that Cordelia had been preparing to send to Sindria before she died. Tsumi takes the smaller jewelries and portraits of Cordelia's, placing them in the box as well.

Closing the box, she stands and walks to the door, stopping in the doorway. With one last glance at the room she came to the sudden realization. _Cordelia is gone, and she isn't ever coming back._ Tsumi shuts the door behind her, the room now empty of all of Cordelia's things, ready for the next special guest of Kou to move into it—whenever that may be. Tsumi turns away from the room, heading for her own office.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Tsumi eats a few grapes, sitting on top of her bed, reading a scroll about Agrabaad with her legs crossed. It was almost midnight, yet she was still awake. Of course, she originally had tried to fall asleep, but when that failed, she turned to reading instead.

Someone knocks at the door. "Please, go away," Tsumi calls, already well enough knowing who it is on the other side of the door.

Kougyoku sighs. "Why are you still awake, Tsumi?"

 _I could ask you the same thing, Princess._ Tsumi sets the scroll on her nightstand. "Too many nightmares," she says as she walks to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open. She leans against the doorway, crossing her arms.

Kougyoku frowns at the girl. " _Still?_ Tsumi. . . . it's been a year by tomorrow. . . ."

"You don't think I know that already?" Tsumi snaps quietly, her voice shaky. She looks to the wall behind Kougyoku. "You don't understand. . . ." She whispers.

" _I don't?_ " Kougyoku places her hand on Tsumi's shoulder. "I lost a best friend, too, that day."

Tsumi's eyes fall to the ground. "I know; sorry. It's just that. . . . I don't know how to cope." Tsumi sighs again, "I know I'm Bing a brat and am inconsiderate. . . . I just. . . . don't know what to do about this empty. . . . void. . . . within me. . . ."

Kougyoku suddenly hugs the Heliohapt. "I get it. . . . I completely understand, okay? But nothing can get better if you don't let someone help you to get through this. So, pack a bag. I'm going to have Koumei teleport a few of us to Sindria so we can attend tomorrow's Remembering," the Princess says softly.

"Who else is going?" Tsumi asks.

"Its going to be you, me, Ka Koubun, of course, Ketsueki, Dellalani, Emmirah, and then new girl, _Ava_. Everyone else is too busy to make the trip. They'll have to try again next year," Kougyoku replies.

 _Ava. . . . ?_ Tsumi frowns. _She's making it really easy for me to hate her right now. . . . Next thing I know ow she'll be Judar's other and favorite apprentice!_

"Is that okay, Tsumi?" Kougyoku asks, turning away and beginning to walk off in the dark hallway.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Tsumi shuts the door.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you won't come, Judar?" Kougyoku pleads with the dark Magi.

Ava stands beside a woman, an actual assassin, from what she can tell. The woman had black hair that was probably very long, pulled up in a tight bun, wore bandages that cover her mouth, and had sea-colored eyes that sparkled under the light. She holds a baby and a seven year-old child against her hips. Tsumi walks over and takes the little girl with golden blonde hair and deep green eyes. As the fabric around the child's neck is shifted, Ava notices a scar on her collarbone that reads 'Emmirah'. She frowns.

Judar turns away from the Princess. "I'm an enemy of Sindria, remember? Unless, you _want_ me buried alongside her, then it's best that I stay here," he says, then looks to Tsumi, "Are you bringing the box to Sinbad?"

It was almost dawn, and none of them had gotten any sleep yet. Tsumi nods, gesturing to her trunk. "Its in there. Anything you need to add?"

" _Well_ —" He closes his eyes. "No. _Nothing_."

They all watch Judar disappear back inside the palace. Soon Koumei walks up to them, half-asleep. "Are you all ready to go?" He asks, looking over at Tsumi.

Tsumi looks away from him, crossing her arms.

"Yes, we're all ready," Kougyoku smiles.

Ava holds onto her small bag, watching Tsumi. _Does she. . . . not like Koumei? Now that I pay attention, Tsumi has been glaring at me since yesterday. . . ._

"Okay, then. Let's get on with it," Koumei yawns, then lifts up his fan. _Tsumi seems upset with me. What did I do?_ He slips into Dantalion's full-body djinn equip.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Sinbad groans in his sleep as someone knocks on the door. He slowly sits up, "What is it?" He rubs his eyes, quietly yawning. He glances at the empty spot on his bed. _Gone already?_

"Sorry to disturb you, sire, but Princess Kougyoku and other guests have arrived for the Remembering today," the servant says from the other side behind the door. Sinbad nods, even though he knows the servant can't see him. "Thank you for informing me. Please, go awaken Ja'far and have him meet me outside."

"He's already up, My King. He's with the guests in the court yard now," the servant responds, and then shuffles away.

Sinbad slips out of his bed, the cool breeze from the open window blowing against his bare body, chilling him. Shivering, he grabs his clothes from off the floor, sluggishly getting dressed. After pulling his long purple tresses into a ponytail, Sinbad makes his way out of his bedroom chambers.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Ava dips her head in respect as Kougyoku had introduced her to Ketsueki, and she had explained that Emmirah and Tsumi were adoptive-sisters.

It was around then that the white-haired man arrived. "Oh! Good morning, Ja'far!" Kougyoku smiles.

Ja'far nods. "Good morning. I sent a servant to awaken Sin. He should be here soon." He glances over at Tsumi. "Hello, Tsumi. How are you?"

Tsumi glowers at him. "I'm fine," she says under her breath.

Ja'far sighs and faces Ketsueki. "And you? How have you been fairing?" He asks politely.

"Don't even _try_. I'm only here to accompany Princess Kougyoku as my Master has ordered me to do," Ketsueki snaps, and the black-haired two year-old whines, having abruptly awoken. Ketsueki hushes her, stroking her head and turning her back to Ja'far.

Ja'far finally notices Ava standing there awkwardly. "And who are you?"

"Ava Sudowski. I am a General of a militia of Principe Kouen. It's nice to meet you. . . ." She trails off.

"It's Ja'far. The feeling is mutual," Ja'far says, his hands disappearing within his sleeves. Soon a purple-haired man exits the palace and strides over to them.

"Hello, everyone!" He grins, "How are you, Princess Kougyoku? I haven't seen you for several months."

They all talk a while and Ava notices Tsumi glaring at her again. She stares right back into those pale green eyes, a frown slightly tugging at her plump ruby lips. _Why does she hate me so much? I've never spoken a single word to her. How could she possibly hate me? It's not like I was the one who killed Cordelia!_ Only then did Ava notice Tsumi's eyes had turned black. Tsumi snarls aloud and a look of pure hated crosses her face. Everyone looks to her, startled by her animalistic growl. She clenches her fists tightly, her eyes seemingly boring into Ava's soul. "Stop thinking that!" She hisses furiously.

Ava flinches. "You're the one reading my thoughts. . . ."

"You still—"

" _Tsumi_." Kougyoku puts her hand on the small of the Heliohapt girl's back. Her pink gaze is unwavering. "Let's go for a walk in the woods."

Tsumi stares up at the Princess and nods, knowing better than to argue with her. The two disappear in the woods. Ka Koubun stays behind, looking to Ava, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Ava says, "I haven't ever spoken to her up until now."

Ka Koubun ponders this.

Sinbad clears his throat. "Shall we go inside now? I'll show you to your rooms," he says, his voice a bit uneven as he stares at the woods. _Tsumi, at least try to get along with the poor girl. . ._

They all began to follow the King into the palace. Ketsueki steps in beside Ava, "Mind taking Emmi from me? At least until later?"

"Oh, no problem." Ava takes seven year-old Emmirah into her arms, cradling the sleeping child.

Ja'far walks up to her, "I'll take you to your room, Lady Ava."

"Just Ava, please," Ava corrects, following him through the hallways. "Mister Ja'far. . . . do you know a lot about Tsumi? Maybe why she hates me?"

"Just Ja'far," he says. He looks thoughtful for a minute, then glances sideways at her. "She's probably just jealous of you."

" _Of me?_ " Ava snorts incredulously.

"Well, _yes_ , you two are around the same age, but to her, it's you who has the easier fate. You're a lot happier than she is, and she probably can't stand it. She can't bear the fact that someone else can be happy while she is so lost in despair," Ja'far tries his best to explain. He stops in front of a room. "This will be yours."

"Thank you, Ja'far." Ava opens it, holding Emmirah against her hip. "I'll probably get more sleep now."

"Have pleasant dreams," he says and turns on his heel, walking in the other direction. She closes the door behind herself. Looking out the window, she notices the sun just beginning to rise.

Carefully placing Emmirah on one side of the bed, and her bag on the floor, Ava pulls the pin from her hair, letting it fall limply over her shoulders. She opens the bag, pulling out two nightgowns: a simple, white-lace night-dress, or the pastel pink gown Kouha had bought her. She stares at the two, hesitating. She then snatches up the pink one and heads into the private bathroom, leaving it's door open in case Emmirah wakes up.

Ava sets the nightgown on the counter and turns the knob, watching the warm water fall from the faucet. She slips off the yukata and undergarments, slipping into the tin tub.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

White light flashes in the Dark Continent. Yunan bolts upright in his bed as he hears the baby's shrill cry. He gets out of bed and walks over to the wooden crib, pulling out the crimson-eyed baby. "Sh, it's okay," he soothes, "what's wrong, Isuzu?" He cradles the baby in his arms, gently rocking her in an attempt to pacify her.

Soon Isuzu quietens, blinking up at the blonde Magi. Yunan watches her carefully. _What was that light?_

The light flashes again, this time nearly blinding him. He opens his eyes and gasps at the figure before him.

Her smile was ghostly. " _Hello, Yunan._ "

Yunan blinks slowly and then smiles in return. Isuzu cries shrilly, reaching for this woman.

The woman glances at the baby, then back to the Magi. "Something will happen in time, and Darkness will rule the planet, Yunan. I need your help to stop it," she says, her gray eyes narrowing, her brown locks falling over her shoulders as she walks over to him, placing her hand over the baby's black hair, ruffling it.

"How could I? I don't know who the Darkness is yet," he says, watching her with careful eyes.

"What is born from light and dark?" Cordelia smiles sadly.

"You can't mean. . . . ?" Yunan trails off, "but. . . . how can you foresee that? Has Solomon blessed you with the divine spirit?" Yunan inquires, his eyes wide.

"Let's just say I wasn't as human as I seemed to be," she laughs softly. Her already transparent body begins to fade away. "I have to go now. I'm out of time."

"Wait! _Cordelia_ , wait!" Yunan exclaims, but it was too late. She had already vanished. Yunan looks back down to Isuzu, who began to cry again, but this time she cried for her mother to come back.

Yunan lays the baby back in the crib. ' _What is born from light and dark?' Well, gray, of course. Gray rukh. The only Vessel whose body didn't reject it's contamination. . . ._ Yunan sits on the edge of his bed. He already knew who Cordelia was speaking about, but he couldn't believe it. He couldn't bring himself to see the Darkness lingering within that human body.

" _Tsumi_."


	10. Chapter 10

While everyone else was at the Remembering ceremony, Ava stayed at the palace. She stands in the main entrance, staring up at a large portrait of Cordelia, as Ja'far earlier had told her. The girl had gray eyes and curly brown hair, beautiful moon-colored skin. She was gorgeous; there was no doubt about that. It was no wonder that everyone loved her.

Being that she had never met Cordelia, she didn't go to the ceremony. She could have, but she didn't want to intrude. She decided to be polite and let those who knew Cordelia remember her.

Ava walks to the training hall, using a ribbon to tie up her hair. She unwinds her whip and pulls up her gold and red kimono sleeves. As she enters the room she spots Spartos training all by himself. He looks up at her, lowering his spear. "Lady Ava, right?" He says.

"Just call me Ava, please," she smiles and walks over to him, "Mind if I train with you?"

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Tsumi couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to listen to any more of stores about her former mistress. She felt that if she did, her heart might give out.

Tsumi slips away from the ceremony, walking deeper into the woods. She was genuinely surprised when Ava announced that she wouldn't attend the Remembering. Tsumi stops, staring at the grave of her deceased adoptive brother. "Hey, _Feril_ ," she says softly, placing her hand on the gravestone, "Dellalani's looking real cute, you know. I'm scared of how she'll be raised, though. She'll be there perfect assassin before the age of five."

Soft chirps of exotic birds are her only reply. She lifts her hand. _Goddesses, what am I doing? I'm only breaking my own heart out here. . . ._

Tsumi soon arrives back at the Sindrian palace. She takes a seat in the training hall and watches Spartos and Ava train for a while. Her green eyes sharpen. _She's not half bad. She just needs a proper trainer is all._ Tsumi crosses her arms, watching Ava's every move. _Still, I hate her._

Ava and Spartos leap away from each other, both sore and out of breath. "Nice," Ava smiles.

"You're pretty good," Spartos agrees.

Tsumi rolls her eyes, snorting. They both look at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Ava asks, rolling up her whip and tying it at her waist.

"Oh, no. There's nothing wrong. I just find you amusingly repulsive," Tsumi smirks, her eyes black. She drums her fingers on the chair. She stands and moves to exit the room.

"Why do you hate me?" Ava inquires frustratedly, "I haven't done anything distrustful to you."

"Really? You haven't?" Tsumi growls. Her breathing becomes ragged as she clenches her fists. "You've done nothing but annoy me! A-and you—!" _I stuttered??_ Tsumi frowns. "stay away from Prince Koumei!" She exclaims and flees out the door.

Tsumi runs to her room and slams the door, jumping on top of her bed. She buries her face in a pillow, screaming into it along with several threats and profanities. For a while she sits there, breathing deeply, in and out, trying to calm her nerves which, by now, felt like they were on fire. Ever so slowly, she removes her face from the pillow, squeezing her eyes shut as a few jealous and shameful tears roll down her face.

After a long while of crying selfishly, someone knocked on the door. " _Tsumi?_ Tsumi, I'm coming in," Princess Kougyoku says as she opens the door, stepping inside. Seeing the crying Heliohapt girl nearly shattered her big, caring heart. She walks over and sits on the edge of her bed, pulling Tsumi into a tight embrace.

"I'm s-orry; I'm s-so s-sorry," Tsumi cried into the Princess's shoulder, gripping her sleeve. "I-I don't know wh-y; I just c-can't. . . . I-I can't. . . ."

Kougyoku strokes her hair, frowning upon the Heliohapt girl's words. She holds Tsumi tightly, closer to try and comfort her. "It's okay, Tsumi. I understand how wrong it must seem to you right now. I don't expect you to accept Ava. I just need you to get along with her. Ava has had a tough life, too. Come on, dear, let it all out," she murmurs, rubbing small circles into Tsumi's back. _I haven't seen her cry since the day Cordelia died._

Tsumi's vision was too blurry to see through due to the tears she cries. She sniffles quietly, looking up into Kougyoku's concerned pink eyes. " _I'm sorry_ ," she whispers, new tears rising up.

Kougyoku whimpers. "Sh, it's okay, dear. Don't apologize to me. I don't blame you for feeling this way. It's not your fault," she coaxes.

For a few hours they stay like that, Tsumi—crying—and Kougyoku—attempting to calm her down. When Tsumi slips into unconsciousness, Kougyoku carefully lays her down. Spotting something, Kougyoku grasps the neckline of Tsumi's kimono and pulls it down some. There, was a burn scar shaped like the eight-pointed star on her left shoulder. Kougyoku's eyes widen. _This is a new wound! How? When??_ Her eyes search the Heliohapt's sleeping face for answers, but finds none there. She sits back, frowning. _Did Tsumi do this to herself. . . . ?_

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

The white rukh flutter about anxiously. Her gray eyes watch them closely; she only stands when she spots black amongst the fray. "What? No. . . . No, that can't be. . . . She hasn't left her cage for decades!" She exclaims, frantic.

The man across from her lowers his face, those dark purple dreadlocks of his falling over his eyes. "Cordelia. . . . I know that you know Tsumi summoned her," he murmurs.

She clenches her jaw, nearly shaking at the assumption. "No, Tsumi wouldn't. She's not the desperate. No one is ever _that_ desperate; not even Al Thamen," she refuses, turning sharp on her heel, her brown hair falling in different directions. "Get Mystras. We have to find her before she becomes too powerful to contain."

Kassim rises to his feet, the white rukh circling about him. He watches Cordelia disappear through the gates connecting Earth and the Spirit Realm. He turns away, sighing. _There's no such thing as resting in peace once you're dead. Date beckons us again, right when we thought there was nothing more for us to do._ _So, be it._ He disappears deeper within the Spirit Realm.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Yunan tries his best calming Isuzu, but the baby only screams and cries. Then he sensed the presence. He snatches his staff, holding the baby protectively against himself as the door slams open and dark rukh shrouds the room. The little girl stands there in a silk, white chiton, her long, deep red hair untamed, her chocolate brown eyes crazed. Her clothes was in tatters and she was covered in scratches and bruises. She holds a white staff in one hand, leaning against it for support. " _Magi._ " Her voice was cold, but in a way, musical to anyone who heard it.

Yunan flinches. He takes a step away from her, raising his own staff. "Keep away from us, _Lucifer_. I did not summon you. Be gone," he says shakily.

She started him down. "That's not why I've come better, O' Magi," she states lowly, walking towards him. "Give me the _child_ , and I shall spare your life."

"No," Yunan growls, "I swore to protect this child with my every breath."

Lucifer stops and raises her staff above her head, her face grave. "The child will be fine, but Destiny just take its course."

" _Stop!_ " Yunan shrieks, but it was already too late.


	11. Chapter 11

_"It's coming."_

_"What is?" I strained to see through the darkness._

_"Death."_

Ava shoots up in the bed, clenching the sheets, gasping for air. It felt as if someone had been steadily smothering her in her sleep. She looks around the room, making certain that no one else was actually there. Signing in relief, she should out of the bed and walks to the window, parting the satin curtains. The sun was just barely peeking up from under the horizon. She walks over to her trunk and pulls out her red and black yukata.

 _What did that dream even mean? It makes no sense to me._ Ava changes out of her pink nightgown and into the yukata, taking the comb and pulling it through her hair. She pins it up and pulls on her sandals, exiting the room. Today is the last day they would be staying in Sindria. Tomorrow they would be sent back to Kou via transport circle the Sindrian magicians will create.

Ava walks to the dining hall, taking a seat next to Kougyoku and Ketsueki. She looks around the room.

"What if we just attack them?" Sharrkan says.

Spartos frowns, "They are just mischievous _children_. They aren't enemies," he says.

"They sure act like enemies!" Sharrkan groans, waving his arms wildly in the air. "I mean, how else qre they going to stop vandalizing the stables!?"

"I don't know, but attacking them is _not_ the solution," Spartos sighs.

Ava looks to the other side of the table, picking at the food on her plate and propping her head up with her fist.

"Please? Just one?" Sinbad begs.

Jafar grunts irritably. "You have meetings today, Sin. We can't afford to have you drunk," he says, glaring intently at his King.

"I just want _one_!" Sinbad protests.

"And after that _one_ you'll beg for another _one_ ," Jafar hisses. "No. That's my final answer."

"But I'm your King!" He cries out.

" _He doesn't care_ ," Pisti whispers.

Ava finishes her breakfast and glances over at Tsumi. Tsumi stares straight back at her, arms crossed over her chest. She turns her face another direction, her white ringlets falling over her shoulders. _Just one more day, then I can return to my office._ She sighs and stands.

Kougyoku looks up at her. "Where are you going?" She asks.

"The gravesight," Tsumi responds.

"Oh," Kougyoku hums, "then can you take Ava with you? She wants to pay her respects, but I don't have any time to show her there myself."

Tsumi glances at the teal-eyed girl, tensing a bit. She nods stiffly. " _Fine._ Come on; you'd better keep up," she says and leaves the room, Ava being quick to follow behind her. They leave the palace and head into the woods. A while later, they came to the grave, pink and white flowers spread about the area. Tsumi leave against a tree. "Go on. _Hurry._ "

Ava swallows the uneasy feeling and walks up to the grave, kneeling down in front of it and clasps her hands together. She bows down her head to pray.

Tsumi watches her carefully. The wind blows softly, rustling the leaves in trees. She looks up at the sky, at the gray clouds forming above them. She looks back to Ava, who hadn't moved an inch during her silent prayer. Tsumi closes her eyes. _Cordelia, if you can hear me. . . . I miss you so much. . . . and I'm sorry. . . . I'm becoming something you'd never wanted me to be. . . . You've never wanted any of this for me. . . . I try. . . . so hard, but. . . . it's just not the same without you. . . . You were my purpose, and so I—_ A bolt of lightning hits a tree somewhere nearby. Tsumi opens her eyes, rubbing her left shoulder through the fabric of her kimono.

Ava stands up, a content smile stretched across her face. She bows once more before hurrying over to Tsumi under the cover of the tree. It began to rain heavily. The flowers began to flow down the hill, small floods pooling at their feet.

" _I'm sorry_."

Ava looks to Tsumi, startled. " _What?_ "

Tsumi sighs. "I know I seem like such an asshole, but I don't mean to. I have issues, a lot of them, though I realize I can't pin them all in you. So, I'm sorry for being so mean to you." She sticks her hand out. " _Let's get along_."

Ava hesitantly shakes the Heliohapt's hand. "O-okay. . . ."

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

"You can sense it, too, _right?_ " Kougyoku says, breaking the silence in Sinbad's office.

Sinbad and Jafar look up at the Eighth Kou Princess. Sinbad glances out the window, nodding. "A dark aura is forming again, and it's someone _worse_ than Sheba."

Jafar looks to his King. "You've received the visions as well, Sin?"

"I think we all have," Sinbad lowers his gaze, staring at the ground. The room fell uneasily silent, and the other two watch him, sharing the same kind of grief.

"Its from Cordelia, isn't it?" Kougyoku whispers.

" _It is_ ," Sinbad dips his head.

"She's warning us," Jafar agrees, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves, "but I don't understand what the visions mean."

" _Neither do I_ ," Sinbad and Kougyoku say in unison, exchanging a grave look.

"What do we do, My King?" Jafar inquires.

"Just wait, I'm guessing. There's not much we can do in the current situation. The answers will come soon, I'm sure of it. For now, let's enjoy the rest of the day. Jafar, please make preparations for a party tonight. We must wish our guests farewell. It might be a while before we see them again," Sinbad says.

" _Of course_ ," Jafar bows slightly and slips out the doors.

Kougyoku and Sinbad stare at each other for a minute longer. "I should go check on my companions," Kougyoku says, turning away from the purple-haired King. The door eases shut behind her.

Sinbad closes his eyes, sighing. ". . . . What more can I do. . . . ?" He murmurs under his breath.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Isuzu holds the white teddy bear in her arms, hugging it as she herself is held in Lucifer's arms. Lucifer walks through the hallways of an abandoned temple. In her free hand, she holds the Staff of Jigoku, a white staff with black adornments wrapped around it at the top. She stops in front of a locked door. With a silent command from her sealed lips, the door breaks open.

Inside was the nursery of forbidden despair, her own nursery. The whole temple was hers. Hell, the whole island was devoted to worshipping her, the Tenshi Lucifer, the first of all four Tenshis. She, for a while, had been loving and loyal to no end. For reasons still unknown to humanity, Lucifer grew to hate, and inevitably, she fell. Her figure of light faded, and it twisted until she became the Dāku Enjeru, the opposite of all of Solomon's initial intentions. When Solomon and her brothers banished her to Jigoku for two hundred years, she only simmered in hatred and distrust, her dark powers strengthening. She became the Keeper of Darkness, but now she was free. A mortal in her likeness has summoned her to Earth, setting her free from her cage. Now Earth would truly suffer an eternity—she damns them all to suffer—to suffer like she did.

Lucifer lays Isuzu in the crib, running a hand over the baby's black curls. "I'll be back for you, little one. You'll be safe here with my _familiars_ ," Lucifer smiles almost sweetly. Two _wolves_ appear on either side of the crib, one white; one gray. Then she was gone.

Isuzu reaches her hand through the wooden bars of the crib, cooing softly at the wolves. The white one steps closer, curiously sniffing the baby. She whines in satisfaction, rubbing her head against Isuzu's hand. Isuzu cheers in delight, stroking her silky white fur.

The gray wolf huffs in irritation and lays down, resting his head over his paws. Isuzu smiles at him, and her first word spills from her lips. " _Wolfie_!"


	12. Chapter 12

_"Death."_

_"What. . . . What do you mean. . . . ?" I reach out for the figure, but the darkness completely blacks out my vision._

_"She's coming."_

Ava yelps as she falls out of her bed, tangled in the sheets. She groans and attempts to unbind herself. They were finally back in Kou, having arrived the day before. Ava squirms about, all to no avail. The sheets refuse to release her. Someone knocks on the door.

" _Ava?_ Are you okay?" Rei Rei calls out.

"Uh, can you please come help me? I'm sort of. . . . stuck. . . ." Ava laughs nervously.

Rei Rei enters the room and smiles when she sees Ava. She walks over and kneels down, beginning to twist the sheets off. "How did you even manage this?" She giggles.

"I wish I knew," Ava sighs and sits up. Rei Rei helps her stand. "Thanks," she says, placing the sheets back on the bed. She notices Rei Rei staring at her nightgown. "So, did you need me or something?"

"Oh, yes, actually. Lord Kouha had requested your presence. He also told me to tell you: _'I mean no harm. Please come._ Ava, please go. Lord Kouha hasn't left his room in several days since you left for Sindria," Rei Rei says, clasping her hands together and begging.

Ava stands still, rigid. _Kouha. . . . Against my well-being, I want to go. . . . I want to. . . . at least try to understand him._ "Okay," Ava nods, "I'll go. Thanks for relaying the message, Rei Rei." Ava grabs her black and gold kimono out of the closet as Rei Rei leaves the room. She quickly changes and glances over at her sandals. She opts to go barefoot and ties the whip around her waist, exiting the room and heading to the far-side of the palace. She stops in front of the door, hesitating. Softly, she taps on it.

Kouha immediately opens up. He was a mess, his eyes red and puffy, his hair untamed, his clothes in total disarray. When he saw it was her, his face completely lit up. " _Ava_. . . ." He breathed. He looks her over. "Please. . . . come in. . . ."

Ava stares into his room, reluctant.

"I promise I won't hurt you," he says, sounding as if in despair.

Ava steps into the room. He closes the door behind her and goes to sit on the edge of his bed. Ava sits on top of the empty, never-used desk. For a moment, they both stare blankly at the floor, neither of them knowing what to do or say.

"How are you. . . . ?" Kouha murmurs.

"I'm. . . . good. . . . And you?" Ava smiles politely in return.

" _Fine._ " He runs a hand through his messy hair, sighing and closing his eyes. "No. That's a lie." He looks up at her, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ava. I didn't mean what I said. I was just. . . . I. . . . I don't know how to make you stay with me. . . . I don't understand. . . . why I need you so much. . . ."

Ava stares at the Third Prince with wide eyes. _He needs me? And he's crying. . . ._ "Kouha. . . ." She began.

"The thing is, I want you so bad, more than anyone ever before. I feel like. . . . if you told me to kill someone, that I would do it—anything—I would do anything you told me to do if it made you happy. . . . I feel like if you would leave, that I would die because you took my soul with you. . . . What I said before. . . . I. . . . I was jus scared of losing you. . . ." Kouha says, his voice ragged, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Ava feels her heart flutter within her chest. _He means it. . . . Every word he says is true. . . ._ "Principe Kouha. Don't cry, please. I forgive you, okay?" She says softly, in a gentle and comforting tone. She stands up and slowly walks over to him.

Kouha wipes at his eyes, sniffling. "Th-thank you. . . ."

Ava smiles, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Everything is fine now."

Someone knocks on the door. "I'm sorry to disturb, Lord Kouha, but Lord Kouen wishes to see Ava in his office. He says it's urgent," Rei Rei says from the other side of the white wooden door.

Ava pulls her hand away from Kouha, but he grabs it back, and presses his lips to her knuckles. Her face flares up. "K-Kouha," she stammers. He releases her and she stumbles out the door. Rei Rei catches her by the arm.

"Is everything okay, Ava?" Rei Rei asks, letting her go after making sure she could stand up straight.

"Oh, yes, I'm good. I'll see you later, Rei-chan," Ava stutters and hurries around the corner.

\\-/-\\-\\-/-\\-/-\

Tsumi scribbles down some plans to do some work on the flower gardens, sitting cross-legged on top of her desk. With the window open, the breeze ruffles her curls over her shoulders. She wears a white, long skirt that is slit at the sides, and a white, sleeveless shirt, a common attire for Heliohapt royalty. She sighs and leans back, rubbing her eyes.

Suddenly a girl appears in front of her. Tsumi recognized her from the ancient sketches. " _Lucifer_ ," Tsumi whispers, dropping her journal and standing up.

Lucifer appears at Tsumi's side and runs her fingers over the burn scar on Tsumi's shoulder. " _Akuma_ ," Lucifer smiles crookedly. "You freed me from _Jigoku_. I am forever in your debt. What is your name?" She inquires, walking around her and drinking in her every feature.

"Tsumi Gri—I mean. . . . Tsumi Carmen," Tsumi says, watching the _Dāku Enjeru_ with narrowed eyes.

"Well, Tsumi, you've done well. I can see you have been suffering a while, as have I. With me, we will change that fate. Be my Darkness, and we will make everyone suffer like we have done," Lucifer says, placing her hands on Tsumi's shoulders. "Come with me now. I'll show you how it's done."

Tsumi dips her head. "Then let's go. We shouldn't waste any ti—"

The door bursts open. Judar stands there, his wand raised and pointed at Lucifer. He looks to Tsumi. "What the Hell are you doing?" He growls out, "This goes against all of Cordelia's morals. Are you _stupid_ , Tsumi?"

Lucifer steps in front of Tsumi as if for protection. "This does not concern you, O' Magi."

He tightens his grip on his wand. "I'll kill you," he hisses.

"We'll see about that, young man," Lucifer smirks and grabs Tsumi by the wrist, the both of them vanishing.

Judar's arm drops and he covers his eyes with his free hand. "I was too late, _flower_. I'm so sorry," he whispers, turning away from the door. " _Earth is doomed._ "


	13. Chapter 13

_"She's coming."_

_"Who?" I stumble around in the dark, but someone grasps me by the shoulders. My eyes travel up, meeting the gray ones._

_"Lucifer."_

Calmly, Ava opens her eyes. She was used to the odd dreams by now. _Yesterday, Tsumi went missing, and Judar was sent away by Al Thamen._ Ava dresses in her usual attire and heads out of her room. There stood Kouha with his hand raised, as if he were just about to knock on the door.

"You needed something, Kouha?" Ava smiles as she pulls the door closed.

"I was wondering if you'd hang out with me today," the Third Prince says shyly with a slight red tint to his cheeks, "I have a few errands to run first, but after, we can go have some fun."

Ava smiles. _He's. . . . a lot sweeter with his walls down. . . . I wish. . . . he would let everyone see the real him. . . ._ "Sure," she says.

\\-/-\\-\\-/-\\-/-\

_We were in the Dungeon, resting momentarily. "Tsumi. . . ." She mumbled._

_I looked up at her as she watched the Dungeon creature's blood slip between her fingers. "Have I been evil? People. . . . have died because of me and my dream. . . ." She whispers. My eyes narrow as she continues. "I don't know if I could blame you. . . .if you'd abandon me here. . . ."_

_Is this an effect of the Dungeon? Guilt? Pity? I swallow hard. "Darkness. . . . light. . . . what's the difference? We all live together on Earth. . . . don't we?" I whisper in a shaky breath as I stand up._

_Cordelia's eyes well up with tears._

_"I. . . . don't care what others think because I am doing what I believe is right. . . . and I won't stop." I grasp her hands._

_"Tsumi. . . . why?" She whispers._

_"Magi. . . . human. . . . magician. . . . ākuenjeru. . . . beast. . . . we are all the same. The rukh adores all of us and that will never change. I. . . . will make sure no one stands in your way. . . . for your dreams are most similar to mine. . . . and I will always remain faithful to you. . . ." I say and quickly draw her into a hug, "I'll never abandon you, okay?"_

_Cordelia smiles, nodding._

"A truly tragic tale."

Tsumi looks up at Lucifer, tears pooling in her pale green eyes.

"Is that why you've summoned me? You see _revenge_? " Lucifer cradles sleeping Isuzu in her arms. Tsumi stares at her blankly. "But revenge on _who_ exactly?" She smirks, "Sheba is gone. Who is truly to blame for the death of your dear Cordelia?" She tilts her head to the side, " _Oh._ "

Tsumi's breath hitches in her throat. ". . . . What. . . . ?"

"Wouldn't it be _you_?" Lucifer says as she places Isuzu carefully back into the crib.

Her eyes widen.

"You let Sheba in. You became her Vessel. If it weren't for you, don't you think she'd still be here?" Lucifer sighs.

"But. . . . it was fate. . . . It was always meant to happen. . . ." Tsumi whispers, her body beginning to tremble. _But she's right. . . . I know it. . . . Cordelia is dead. . . . because of me. . . ._

" _Fate?_ Ah, kid, don't mess with me about that shit. Fare is just a damned allusion mortals created to explain things they don't like. It's all superstitious crap," Lucifer sneers, rolling her eyes. She picks up a pink rose from the vase. It withers immediately and the wilted petals land at her feet. "Stop being so depressed already. It's time to train," she says, tossing the stem over her shoulder.

"Train for what?" Tsumi raises a brow, glancing at the two wolves by the crib as they leave the temple, stepping into the wild jungle.

Lucifer grins. "Why, for _the end_ , obviously."

\\-/-\\-\\-/-\\-/-\

"No, Cordelia! Come on! You're the Megami now, you can't strangle a Magi!" Kassim exclaims as both he and Mystras struggle to pull the brunette off of poor Yunan.

Cordelia grumbles. "You're a horrible Magi. If you couldn't stop Lucifer while she was weak, how do you expect Earth to survive this?" She growls out at the blonde.

"Earth has survived her once before. . . ."

"With Solomon's help!" Cordelia exclaims, exasperated.

Yunan winces, taking a step back from the enraged spirit. "At least you've been steadily warning Sinbad and the others. . . . ?" He laughs nervously.

"Yes, thank Solomon for my quick thinking. Solomon's Militia is mostly onboard with the plan to help Earth out again." Cordelia stands up straight, glancing around the room.

"What do you mean by _'mostly'_?" Yunan inquires.

"Some of the others want to take Tsumi _and_ Lucifer out for good, but Cordelia refuses to let that happen," Kassim says.

"Tsumi may be falling, but I know she can still be saved. I just know it. She's a good person, I can tell. Everyone deserves a second chance," Cordelia insists, clenching her fists.

"And how many second chances does that girl deserve, Cordelia?" Kassim's eyes narrow.

"As many as it takes," Cordelia snaps. "Now, let's go. We've got to stop wasting time. Let's just get this over-with."

The three males exchange a sorrowful look.

\\-/-\\-\\-/-\\-/-\

Ava stares up in wonder at all the colorful fireworks in the night's sky. Tonight was a festival in Rakushou's streets, filled with much merriment.

"You like them?" Kouha asks.

Ava nods, smiling. "In Balaadt, I've never seen anything like this," she says as she gazes up at the exploding colors above.

Kouha smiles in return. He watches her silently for a few minutes. "Your first job will be starting tomorrow," he then says.

She turns to him, and something she saw in her eyes made his heart skip a bit, "Really?"

"U-uh, yeah. Brother En will tell you about in the m-morning." He smiles awkwardly. _What the Hell am I stuttering for?! Get it together, man!_

The bands began to play their music. Ava leans in, watching the common folk dance joyously. Kouha places a hand gently on her shoulder. "Want to dance with me?" He offers.

She looks up at him with a hardly noticeable blush on her face. _This guy. . . . Could I actually love someone like him? He's so unpredictable, and he's dangerous. . . ._ "Yes," Ava nods. _Isn't danger the fun part of falling in love, though?_

Kouha grins excitedly and takes her by the hand, pulling her out into the street. Civilians move aside to give them room, smiling in encouragement, hoping their Prince has found someone to finally make him happy. Kouha twirls Ava around; unbeknownst to everyone, but his heart hammers within his chest. _This girl. . . . Could I really fall in love with someone like her. . . . ?_

"Are you having fun?" He asks as they dance.

Ava nods vigorously, her smile bright as ever. Kouha's eyes widen as his heart stammers.

_Yeah. I can._


	14. Chapter 14

" _Hey._ "

Chocolate brown eyes flutter open, gazing up into his brother's identical orbs. "Eh. . . ." He sits up, his light brown hair falling over his eyes. "What's been happening?"

"Lucifer is on Earth with the Akuma."

" _Damn_. That sucks for us." He wipes his eyes. On his left hand was the eight-pointed star. "How long have I been out for?" He inquires. "A little over a century, right?"

"Precisely a hundred and nineteen years," the black-haired male says, swiping a lock of hair behind his ear, the eight-pointed star visible on his cheek.

The brunette yawns and stretches out. "Gee, and I'm still so tired."

\\-/-\\-\\-/-\\-/-\

Ava sits up in a tree, keeping a close eye on her target, a rich man known by the name of Igari, accused as a rapist and a serial killer. She looks over at Ketsueki, who Kouha has ordered to follow her and make sure the mission went smoothly.

Ketsueki narrows her eyes. _Can't believe I'm being paid to babysit his little girlfriend. It's such a waste of my time. . . ._

Ava sighs silently and turns her teal eyes back to Igari, watching as another man arrives and takes a seat across from him. She watches carefully as they speak, a maiden bringing them their drinks.

"Igari, my man, it's been such a long time since we've last met. Have you found _her_ yet?" The other man says, and then takes a sip from his glass.

"Its been too long, Lunigen. And no, I haven't found her yet, but my guess is her _temple_ ," Igari says.

"That same temple? What would make her want to go back there after all that had happened?" Lunigen wonders aloud, setting his glass down, "Unless. . . . she's found the _Akuma_?"

"I think the Akuma summoned her," Igari smirks, "They must be hiding out. She must already be in motion."

Ava and Ketsueki exchange a look. Ava unrolls her whip, narrowing her eyes as she slowly stands up on the tree limb. Of course, though, the clouds uncover the sun right then and her shadow falls large upon the ground. Both men look up and stand, drawing their swords.

"Who is that?" Lunigen growls.

"A mercenary, most likely," Igari hisses, "Now get down here, little girl. I'll show you what happens to those who spy on me." Lunigen quickly runs off to safety.

Ava rolls her eyes and drops down, landing on one knee as the while wraps around Igari's neck. "You people are such barbarians. After today, you won't ever see the light of day again," she snarls.

\\-/-\\-\\-/-\\-/-\

"Now direct your maguoi into your _own_ heart," Lucifer instructs, sitting on a large rock, holding Isuzu in her arms as she watches the Heliohapt girl practice. Tsumi closes her eyes as she holds her staff tightly. "Why is Isuzu so important?" She inquires with a sigh, the breeze blowing her curls into her face. She opens her eyes and pushes them behind her ears.

Lucifer smiles and ruffles Isuzu's short, black locks. The baby giggles in response. "She will be the Vessel of my _lover_ ," Lucifer responds, cupping the baby's little face.

"And who would that be?" Tsumi purses her lips, lowering her staff.

The redheaded demoness gives the whitenette a reluctant look. "That is unimportant."

 _Of course it is. Everything to you is unimportant._ Tsumi nods stiffly. The two wolves return then. Lucifer looks to them, seemingly listening to what they have to say. Tsumi watches them suspiciously. _They have some sort of telepathic link. . . . ?_ She stares down at the wolves intently, her eyes flickering black as she tries to invade their minds. _I. . . . I don't. . . . see it. . . ._

Lucifer snorts. "Silly girl, of course _you_ can't read their minds. They're _demons_ , my familiars," she laughs, thoroughly amused. She then looks back to the wolves.

"I see. . . . Then it is high time Tsumi and ai make a move. Bring me the Ākuenjeru," she says to the gray wolf, then she looks to the white one, "Keep an eye on Isuzu. _No one_ is to come near her." The white wolf licks Isuzu's face as Lucifer sets her on the ground. "Come along now, Akuma," Lucifer stands, stretching out her hand to the Heliohapt girl.

Tsumi slowly takes it. "You're just going to leave Isuzu out here?"

Lucifer nods at the white wolf, "She'll keep the babe safe. Have no fear."

Tsumi makes an unconvinced expression. "And what if a certain Magi shows up? Judar will be pissed when he finds out his daughter has been taken," she warns as Lucifer begins tugging her through the forest.

" _Judar?_ That Magi is of no threat to me. He couldn't even begin to dream of hurting me. A Magi's power doesn't even come _close_ to mine. It's a silly thought you just had, Tsumi. My familiar can easily stop him if he finds the babe. Don't worry about it; I've already got everything thought out." Lucifer shoots the whitenette a smirk. "Now. . . . Let's go visit this Gyokuen lady. It seems she's been rather eager to meet me."

Tsumi blindly follows the demoness. _Ah. . . . What am I doing with her. . . . ? This isn't what Cordelia wanted for me. . . . I'm not evil. . . . She told me that herself. . . . Hell, in the end, Sheba wasn't even evil. . . . I'm sorry, My Lady. . . . I really am all kinds of messed up, aren't I? Please forgive me, Goddesses above. . . ._

\\-/-\\-\\-/-\\-/-\

Judar looks around the room. Cordelia and his old bedroom.. "Cordelia, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I've been a pretty rotten person so far. . . . I should've known what Tsumi was getting herself into," he sighs.

Nothing happens. The fallen Magi sits on the edge of the bed. "I promise to save our daughter from this demon, and to bring Tsumi back home safely. Don't forsake me yet, my _flower_. I'll make things better. I. . . . I just. . . . _I love you, Cordelia_. . . ."

A breeze blows through the window, ruffling the loose pieces of his hair. He smiles in the slightest and looks out the window as the sun begins to set.

A knock sounds at the door. He looks up. "What do you want? Speak fast," he sighs.

The servant nervously clears his throat. "High Priest. . . . a letter has arrived for you, from _Sindria_ , sir. . . ." He says quietly, opening the door and holding up the unopened envelope.

"Who's it from?" Judar inquires as be staying da and walks across the room to the servant.

"Th-there isn't a name on the envelope, sir," the servant replies apologetically. Judar pauses and takes it from him. He bows a bit and quickly flees from the room. Judar looks at it—his name scrawled across the front in a strong, studdy handwriting. He flips the envelope over, tracing his fingers over the seal. "The seal of Sindria," he mumbles, grabbing a letter opened off the end table, cutting the envelope open and pulling the letter out.

_Dear Judar,_

_We need to have a meeting soon. Very soon. Bring Princess Kougyoku and Tsumi. I know you've been receiving Cordelia's visions as well, and I know you know more about this 'Lucifer.' It's honorable of you for trying to fix this on your own, but Cordelia wants us to work together in this. If you love her, abide by her wishes, please. Let us in for one last time, and we can be enemies again after that. I give you my sincere word. If you know what is best in your late wife's honor, then do not inform Al Thamen of any of this. We will await your arrival, Judar, with all hopes._

_High King of the Seven Seas,_

_Sinbad_

Judar narrows his eyes and hurries out of the room, grabbing two maids by the arm. "Have Princess Kougyoku and Lady Ava pack their bags at once. Tell them to be ready to leave by dusk." They nod and run off to do as he had ordered.

"What's the big rush, Judar?"

He turns around swiftly to face Hakuryuu. " _Nothing._ That's none of your business, Ryuu. Get back to your training. How will you ever be Emperor if you're just going to slack off all of the time?" He snaps at the blue-haired man.

Hakuryuu frowns and turns away, " _Fine._ "

Judar watches him walk away from himself. "Hey, Ryuu," he says.

The blue-eyed man pauses and looks over at the dark Magi. "What?" He sighs softly.

"Don't kill Mother-dear while I'm gone."

Hakuryuu rolls his eyes and disappears around the corner.


	15. Chapter 15

Ava opens her eyes and groans. Yesterday she was taking a well-deserved nap when a maid barged in and told her to pack. Now she's in Sindria and has some sort of important meeting to attend. Slowly, she sits up and moves her dirty blonde hair over one shoulder. Someone knocks on the door. "Come in," she says with a sleepy yawn. The door opens and Kougyoku enters the room. She sits on the bed across from Ava.

"Can I ask you a question, Ava?" The pink-haired girl asks as she fiddles with the sleeves of her dress. "Do you love him? Kouha, I mean."

Ava blushes a deep red color. "That. . . . I mean. . . . Wouldn't it be _early_ to say that, Princess? I. . . . indeed do have feelings for him, though. . . ." She stammers embarrassedly.

Kougyoku smiles. "Well, that answer is good enough for me. Please make him happy. He might not want to admit it, but I think he's been lonely. He and Cordelia were pretty good friends," she says, patting the blonde's shoulder. "You should probably get dressed. Sinbad wants to have the meeting during breakfast," she hums, then gets up and leaves the room.

Ava slowly climbs out of the bed and walks over to her trunk. She pulls out the red and gold yukata, looking it over. She sighs and changes out of her pink nightgown and into the yukata. She hides the leather whip within her clothes and pulls her hair up into a tall ponytail before leaving the room and heading for the dining hall. She looks around as she enters, memorizing her surroundings, and sits down on Kougyoku's left as Ka Koubun was already at her right. Judar sits right next to Ava.

Sinbad looks between the four. _I don't see Tsumi_. . . . "Tsumi couldn't make it?" Jafar says for him. Sinbad gives his white-haired advisor a small glance, then turns to face his guests.

Judar sighs. "No, she couldn't, because she is the one who summoned Lucifer onto Earth," he says and reaches over the table, grabbing a peach before slumping back into his seat. "Tsumi is apparently the _Akuma_ ," he adds and bites into the juicy fruit.

Sinbad's eyes widen. "It was Tsumi?? But, then why hasn't Cordelia shown us this? She surely must know already," he says in disbelief.

"Oh, there's no doubt that Cordelia has known all along. You know Cordelia just as well as I do, so tell me: do you _really_ think she would allow any of her daughters to be harmed?" Judar says, mouth full of peach. He swallows hard, "I know she wouldn't."

Sinbad looks down. "No. . . . She would still try and protect Tsumi in any way she can. She's probably protecting that girl now," he says,"as we speak."

Judar nods in agreement, "Yunan contacted me the other day."

" _Yunan?_ What for?" The purple-haired King inquires. Everyone else at the table were too busy listening to the intriguing conversation to eat their breakfast. Judar crosses his arms, taking another bite of the peach. He closes his eyes. " _Lucifer took Isuzu_."

Sinbad and Jafar stare shocked at the expressionless Magi. "Aren't you worried?" Jafar asks carefully.

"Well, of course I am. What father wouldn't be? I just know that Lucifer won't harm her, and even if so, Tsumi has enough logic to protect my daughter," Judar says calmly as he opens his eyes, setting the rest of the peach down.

Ava watches the exchange silently. _Judar has a daughter. . . . ? And who is this 'Yunan'. . . . ?_

"What does Lucifer even want with Isuzu? She's only a baby," Sinbad points out.

"I'm not sure, but. . . ." Judar sighs softly, "but whatever it is, I don't like it. The demon will _not_ use my daughter for her wicked plots."

"I agree," Sinbad utters, then takes a sip from his glass.

The room falls into an uneasy silence. "So, what do we plan to do about this all now? I mean, we don't even know where her temple is," Jafar says.

 _Temple. . . . ?_ Ava's eyes widen. _That Igari and Lunigen were suspiciously discussing some mysterious woman and an old temple. . . . Could it have been Lucifer they meant? I let Lunigen go, so it I could just find him, I'd be able to help in all of this. . . ._

Judar looks over at the blonde. "You've been rather quiet today," he notes.

She inhales sharply. "I think I have a lead who might know where her temple is," she announces.

" _Go on_ ," Judar says, narrowing his eyes.

"My mission yesterday was to kill a man named Igari," Ava explains, "While I stalked him, he met up with another man, Lunigen, and they were talking abojt a 'her,' and her temple. They mentioned the Akuma a few times. . . . I killed Igari, but Lunigen went free. I could still probably find him. I'm sure he'll know where Lucifer's temple is. . . ."

" _Human_ worshippers?" Sinbad muses quietly, "That is so unheard of in this day and age. . . ."

Jafar nods in agreement, "Even us Sham Lash assassin's never spoke of her. Lucifer was _taboo_."

"When we return to Kou, you'll bring this Lunigen guy to me and I'll have him interrogated," Judar says in an authoritative tone. _I'm sure Kouha would love a new torture rat, anyway. I can leave it to him._

"Who's to say you'll inform us when you find out?" Jafar snaps, "You're awfully fond of doing things all alone."

"That's true. Who is to say, though? Maybe no one. I'll do what I _want_ ," Judar smirks.

"Judar. . . ." Kougyoku says softly, "Is that what Cordelia would want you to do? Please, for once, can you think of anyone other than yourself?" The pink-haired Princess frowns. Judar sends her a short glare, his body stiffening. Kougyoku stares back calmly at the fallen Magi. "You know Cordelia want us to work as a team. Please just abide by her wishes," she begs him.

He growls under his breath, standing up and walking to the door, "Yeah? Well, she's being a real _hypocrite_. Where the Hell was teamwork in her mind a _year_ ago?" The door slams behind him. Everyone awkwardly stares at each other.

"Princess Kougyoku, will you—?" Sinbad sighs.

"I'll inform you when we find the location, I promise. I'll have you told before Judar. I'm sure Judar will leave Lunigen to Kouha. I know my brother will be willing to comply," Kougyoku says, dipping her head.

"Thank you," Sinbad says, relieved. "No one else knows about Tsumi yet?"

" _I_ didn't even know about her until today. We've noticed she's been missing for a few days, but she had taken her staff. We all figured she was just out somewhere to brood," Kougyoku says, "She's done it a few times before now, so we really haven't thought much of it until now. Gotta hand it to Judar for keeping something as important as that all to himself. . . ."

"Its what he does best. He thinks he can fix the problems that Cordelia left behind by himself," Sinbad mutters, propping his head up with his fist. He slowly looks over at Ava. "So, you're a mercenary, hm? Which one do you work for?" He asks curiously.

"Prince Kouen," Ava responds bluntly.

Kougyoku clears her throat. "Ava and I will be off now." She stands, and pulls Ava up by her arm.

"U-um, and where exactly are we off to?" Ava stammers as Kougyoku drags her out of the Sindrian palace and into the streets. Kougyoku wears a large grin on her face.

"Dress shopping, of course! Maybe some _lingerie_ shopping, too. . . . hmm. . . . Lucky you I know just what Brother Kouha likes on a lady!" She blubbers.

Ava flushes, "B-b-but, Princess. . . . !" _This girl is. . . . so. . . . No. . . . there's not even word in existence to describe the Princess. . . ._

"No 'but's! Now, let's go!" Kougyoku giggles, pulling the blonde girl along.


	16. Chapter 16

_"_ _So, the rumors are true, then._ "

Tsumi narrows her eyes as she stares up at Gyokuen, or rather, she glowers at the witch. Lucifer, standing at the Heliohapt's side, releases a crooked laugh. All eyes turn to the demon. Lucifer places her hands on her hips. "Rumors? Damn, that's so cold. Should I have made a bigger entrance as I arrived on this planet? Maybe I should've wiped out a whole country," she muses. Several murmurs erupt into the room.

Gyokuen smirks. "Had I known your true self, Tsumi, you could have joined Al Thamen from the beginning," she says in a cold tone, her smirk turned cynical.

Tsumi stares down at the floor, clenching her fists. Lucifer hums and wraps an arm around the Heliohapt girl. "Now, don't tease my girl, Gyokuen. She knows her priorities." She searches the Empress's face and scoffs. "I thought you and your organization had more to offer than this. It's such a pity, _for you_. You're just a silly bitch pissing everyone off. No wonder your Father isn't here yet, after all of these years."

Gyokuen furrows her brows. "You insolent fool. How dare you insult me in my own home?" She snarls.

Lucifer turns away. "Nah, don't get your panties all bundled up. No sense in that." She smiles as Gyokuen raises her staff and Tsumi raises hers at the same time, deflecting the attack with ease. Several people gasp. Gyokuen's eyes widen, "You. . . . How did you. . . . stop my attack. . . . ?"

"My girl here is far beyond your powers now, Gyo-bitch. She could kill you on the _spot_ ," Lucifer grins, showing off all her pearly-white, razor-sharp teeth.

Alarmed, murmurs erupt again and several members raise their staffs as precaution. " _Honestly_ , if I wanted her dead just yet she'd already be six feet under our feet. It would be such a simple chore. _No_ , I _want_ you _alive_ to watch me succeed. Then, as I strip away your goals and all hopes of your Father, I'll make you suffer. Then, and _only_ then, will I kill you."

Gyokuen was seething, her body shaking in anger. "Get. . . . out. . . ." She hisses through gritted teeth, her voice like venom.

Lucifer does a curtsy if only to further anger the Empress, quickly turning on her heel, grasping Tsumi's arm. "Let's be on our way now, Tsumi, babe. I want to explore Rakushou. I hear there's quite the secret cult in my honor," she says, then looks over her shoulder at Gyokuen, "Of course, if that's okay with you, Your Majesty."

"Just go already," Gyokuen snaps.

"Aye, madame," Lucifer chuckles and pulls Tsumi out of the room, pulling her through the Kou palace's hallways. "What interesting architecture this place has. I think we will take over this palace later on," she hums.

Tsumi looks around anxiously as they move through the halls at an agonizingly slow pace, preying no one will see her. Fate had _other_ ideas. As they rounded a corner, she freezes. There was _Koumei_ , who had been talking to Chuu'un. The vermillion-haired Prince looks up and his eyes widen. "Tsumi? Where have you been? You've been missing for days," he says worriedly.

Her heart skips a beat, and she quickly looks down at the floor. Lucifer looks between the two, trying to understand the Heliohapt's odd behavior. When it clicks, she starts laughing. Koumei eyes her suspiciously, "And who are you?"

Lucifer smirks and looks up at him. "Man, you're pretty damned oblivious. _Weak_ , too, I see. I just don't get it, Tsumi, babe."

" _Excuse me?_ " Koumei says, becoming flustered and aggravated. _Tsumi, what's going on. . . . ? What are you doing with this woman?_

"Ah, I see now. He's kinda _cute_ when he's pissed off. Still, I would've never guessed it'd be this _shrimp_. You sure are an odd one, my girl," Lucifer says with a roll of her eyes and begins walking again, walking right past the Second Prince without a second glance. Tsumi hurries to catch up with the demon.

Koumei grabs her wrist. "Tsumi, wait," he says in a quiet growl, " _please_ , tell me what's going on."

Tsumi freezes, not daring to look up at him. "That's none of your business, My Prince. . . . Now, let me go, please. . . ." She says shakily in a hushed tone.

Koumei's face hardens, but he reluctantly releases her wrist and watches as she hurries out the door after the redhead. The doors slowly ease shut. Chuu'un looks over at him. "What will you do, My Prince?" The assistant asks quietly.

Koumei sighs and turns, beginning to walk down the hall, "Chuu'un, inform the High Priest that Tsumi is in Rakushou."

Chuu'un bows respectfully. "Yes, of course. Right away, My Prince." He runs off to find the crimson-eyed Magi.

\\-/-\\-\\-/-\\-/-\

"Ah, geez, I wanna visit the _brothel_ ," Lucifer complains as they walk through Rakushou's streets. "You're pretty dull, babe."

Tsumi gives her a blank stare. "Why are we even here, Lucifer? You've already well-enough infuriated Gyokuen, Al Thamen, _and_ Prince Koumei. Isn't that enough for one day. . . . ?" She sighs under her breath.

"Please, babe, call me _Lucy._ And that reminds me now," Lucifer giggles,"You're in _love_ with that guy, aren't you?" She raises her brows, a grin appears on her thin face.

Tsumi blushes. "I. . . . that is. . . . u-uh. . . ." She stammers.

Lucifer pats her on the back, "It's okay. I _totally_ get it. You won't have to worry about it for long, though. He'll _die_ with all of the other useless creatures on this wretched planet. _Earth-ugh_ -even the name is revolting," she says in an assuring tone.

 _He'll. . . . die. . . . ?_ "N-o," Tsumi chokes out, "H-He can't!"

" _Oh?_ " Lucifer arches a brow, "And why ever _not_?"

"He. . . . P-Prince Koumei _isn't_ useless. . . ." Tsumi stutters, "Y-You _can't_ kill him. I . . . . I. . . ."

"You poor thing," Lucifer chuckles, "You think _I_ am going to kill him?"

Tsumi's eyes widen. "Wh-at. . . . ?"

"No, babe. _You_ will kill him," Lucifer says seriously, "when the time comes."

Tsumi stares at her incredulously. _Me. . . . ? She wants me. . . . to kill Prince Koumei. . . . ? But I. . . . I can't. . . . possibly do that. . . ._ "You," Tsumi begins shaking, "you can't be serious. I. . . . I would never harm him. . . . _Not him_. . . ." She says, her voice barely above a whisper. She clenches her fists, trying to calm herself down.

"Now, that's it. Direct your rage at me, babe. Unleash your _true form_ upon me," Lucifer cooes, "Show everyone what you really are, Tsumi. Show them that you're a _monster_ just like me."

Tsumi grits her teeth and glares at her. Her eyes slowly change from that pale green into a deep red color, as black markings in the ancient language of Tran appear all over her body. The mark-scar on her left shoulder tears open, and blood seeps through the sleeve. Lucifer smiles excitedly as she watches the Heliohapt's transformation. " _Perfect_ ," she says in absolute awe, "precisely _perfect_ , babe. This is who you _really_ are, your true form. You're a monster just like I am, and you know it, too."

Tsumi slowly unclenches her fists, her nails now longer and sharper like claws. Her brows furrow as she stares at then, appalled. "What. . . . am I?" She murmurs.

"Haven't I said that many times before?" Lucifer laughs deviously, her eyes turning red as well. Tsumi looks up at the demon wearily.

" _You are the Akuma._ "


	17. Chapter 17

_"I am not evil. I am not evil. I am not evil."_

_I silently watch the girl I recognize as Tsumi. Her eyes, though, were red, her teeth all sharp like fangs, her nails like claws, and there were strange black markings all over her body. Her white chiton was ripped and stained in blood. She sat crouched over a body I couldn't quite make out yet. She was crying, but she was crying tears of blood. There was just so much blood. . . . everywhere. . . ._

_I slowly step around and look at the body she hovers over. My eyes widen as I see Principe Koumei's dead body. "Tsumi. . . ." I whisper, placing a hand on her shoulder, but she doesn't look up. She only continues to murmur those same four words over and over again._

_"I am not evil. I am not evil. I am not evil. . . ."_

Ava bolts upright in her be in a cold sweat. She wipes her brow and looks over at the window, cracked open so the night's breeze would keep her cool. It was the middle of the night, from what she could tell. Sighing softly, she slips out of the bed in her short, see-through, pastel-pink nightgown that Kougyoku insisted on buying for her, and walks across the room, closing the window and pulling the curtains together. She pulls her hair up into a sloppy bun and sits on the edge of the bed with a scroll, a biography on Cordelia, written by her adopted daughter Minnex. _Tomorrow I have to track down Lunigen and bring him back to Judar. He's been anxious ever since we returned to Kou, due to someone informing him that Tsumi and a strange redhead had been in Rakushou. Lucifer. He wants to find her now as soon as possible, putting me on edge to find Lunigen again._

A few minutes into her reading, someone knocks on the door. She looks up in wonder. _Who would be awake at this hour other than me?_ "Just a moment," she says and sets the scroll off to the side, standing up and grabbing the white robe off her desk. She pulls it on, securing it over her body, walking over to the door and pulling it open.

"I'm sorry. . . ." Kouha says softly, "Did I wake you up? I can go. . . ."

"No, it's fine. I've been awake; can't sleep tonight. Why are you away, My Principe?" Ava asks with a small smile to show that she didn't mind him.

"Can't sleep either," he smiles in return.

"Well, come on inside," Ava says and opens the door wider. He nods in gratitude and steps into the room. She shuts the door behind him and walks across the room, and she sits back on the edge of the bed. Kouha sits on the cushioned window sill. They sit in a silence for a good few minutes, neither of them quite sure of what to say to the other one.

"If my brothers knew I was in your room this late at night I'd never hear the end of it," he says slightly amused.

"So, why'd you come to my room, anyway?" Ava inquires as she carefully rolls up the scroll, slipping it into the cubby with all of her other ones. "I'm sure there are plenty of other places you could've gone. It seems like you _deliberately_ came here."

" _I did._ I just wanted to see you," Kouha says with a sheepish smile.

"You could've just seen me tomorrow." Ava fidgets with the sleeves of her white robe, glancing over at him as the moonlight dimly reflects off of him.

"I couldn't wait. To be completely honest, it's grown rather _difficult_ to stay away from you, Ava," Kouha says quietly, standing up and walking over to the bed. He hesitantly sits beside her.

Her breath hitches in her throat. "And why is that. . . . ?" She murmurs.

"I think. . . ." He trails off, looking at his hands, then up at her. _Why is this so hard to say. . . . ? Judar didn't have any issues telling Cordelia. . . . so why can't I just go out and say it to her?_ Ava watches him curiously. He inhales sharply and leans over, pressing his lips firmly to hers for a few moments.

Ava blushes deeply. She embarrassedly covers her mouth as she stares at him with wide eyes. Kouha shamedly stares down at his hands.

"I think I'm in love with you, Ava."

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

" _So, this is Earth, hm?_ "

His brother nods stiffly, his black curls falling over the mark on his left cheek. "It seems so," he says, "What should we do now, then?"

"Find Lucy and her Akuma. Kill them _both_ ," the other responds, rubbing the mark on his left hand. "I mean, what else can we really do now, _Gabriel_? We've already tried locking her away in Jigoku, and it doesn't work. As Tenshis, it's our responsibility to keep Lucy from harming Solomon's world."

Gabriel sighs and shrugs, "I know you're right, _Ezekiel_ , but she's still our big sister. It doesn't feel right to just kill her like that. . . ."

"She'll kill everyone on the planet," says a voice from behind them. Ezekiel and Gabriel turn around to face their older brother.

" _Michael_ , it's nice of you to join the party," Gabriel smirks, crossing his arms.

The white-haired man sighs, rolling his eyes. "You were planning to do this on your own, weren't you?" He says. His hair was straight and went to his shoulders, a piece of it braided behind his left ear. His eight-pointed star was on his left eye. He wore a chiton and a bronze-colored belt as well as bronze bracelets on his wrists, a sword at his side. He is Michael, eldest son, second eldest Tenshi. He is the Guard of Solomon, Defender against pure evil.

"On our own? No, brother, no, of course not. We could never survive without you," Gabriel chuckles awkwardly. His hair was short and black, his curls untamed completely. The star of Solomon was placed over his left cheek. He wore a chiton and a gold belt as well as a gold chain-link necklace, holding the Staff of Tengoku in his hand. He is Gabriel, second eldest son, third eldest Tenshi. He is the Sorcerer of Solomon, Defender against dark magic.

Ezekiel snorts. "You told me earlier that we wouldn't need Mikey. You said your magic alone was enough to defeat Lucy." His hair was light brown in color, reaching just under his chin in little waves. The star was placed on his left hand. He wore a chiton and a silver belt as well as silver hoop earrings and ankle bracelets, a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder. He is Ezekiel, youngest son and the youngest Tenshi. He is the Speaker and Archer of Solomon, and the Defender against lies.

"Is that so?" Michael shoots Gabriel a short glare. "Well, nevertheless, what you say is true. Lucy _is_ our sister, but she and her Akuma must be annihilated or else this world will forever remain in danger. She has grown so strong. . . . Jigoku can no longer contain her. We have no choice."

"The _Megami_ is protecting the Akuma, as well as a few members from the Militia," Ezekiel announces. The two other brothers stare at him a moment.

" _The Megami?_ Who is she?" Michael wonders aloud. _This could serve to be a problem. . . ._

"Why does she seek to protect the Vessel of Darkness?" Gabriel adds, "And where are the Purotekutā? They were supposed to be guarding Earth while we slept. . ."

" _My sister is dead._ "

The three then to see the little white-haired girl. She sat up in a limb of a tree, swinging her legs to and fro as she holds the Staff of Solomon across her lap.

" _How?_ " Michael demands, furrowing his brows.

"I had to kill her to protect the Tadhia. All went well in the sacrifice, but Hikari chose the wrong side of the war. She is dead, and I am the new Ākuenjeru," Kasai says as she jumps down from the tree, landing gracefully on her feet. "The new Purotekutā has yet to reveal herself."

"You're the Ākuenjeru, Kasai? That's a tough job for a _kiddo_ like you," Gabriel teases.

"Oh, please. I'm just about as old as you guys. This girl has seen a lot in almost two whole _centuries_ ," Kasai snorts, then her face turns serious, "But I will _not_ allow you to kill the Akuma. Do whatever you like to Lucifer, but the Akuma isn't all that she is supposed to be. There is still good left in her. Solomon's Militia and I know it. We will not let you kill her." Her pale blue eyes narrow.

"Look at this, brothers, our own kind, warriors of Solomon, are scheming against us," Michael hisses.

Kasai sighs softly. "We aren't scheming, Michael. We just know this girl has a greater destiny, and she can get past this."

"Whoever gets to them first _decides_ her fate," Gabriel sneers at the girl.

Kassim turns away, the white rukh frenzying past them all. "I guess we'll see how it all turns out, then. Don't get in my way, boys." She disappears as the rukh swirls about her.

Michael glowers as the rukh dissipate. Ezekiel closes his eyes, calm as ever. Gabriel suddenly bursts out laughing. The other two look at him incredulously.

He wipes a tear from his eye, grinning. "She's a _sassy_ woman. _I like her._ "


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you sure _this_ is it?" Chojo asks. Ava stares down at the little hut from their place within the trees. She nods.

"All of my sources tell me everyday he comes from and returns to these woods. This has to be his home," she says.

Ai drops down on to the limb next to her. "What's this guy for, anyway? He doesn't seem like such a hotshot living in a hovel like that."

Ketsueki scowls at the two assassin boys. "If you two don't shut up, I'll send you back to the palace. We were ordered to back Ava up, nothing more, nothing less," she snaps.

The two boys roll their eyes. "We'll check it out first," Chojo says. Then they were gone.

Ava and Ketsueki exchange a glance before dropping out of the tree. They slowly walk over to the hut, Ketsueki drawing her katana, and Ava unrolling her leather whip. Ketsueki shoves the door open. There was blood everywhere, and the inside was torn up. Ai and Chojo were crouched over a mauled body. Ava walks over to get a better look. "Yeah, that's Lunigen," she sighs.

"What's with this place?" Ai hums as he looks around the hut, "Looks like it's been destroyed by a _monster_ or something."

Ava's eyes widen as the vision suddenly hits her:

_Tsumi was crouched over the body, hands dripping with blood. Someone called her name and she looked up, blood dribbling from her lips. She had ripped the man's throat out with her teeth. "Come on, Tsumi. I hear Judar's little search party getting closer," that other voice said. Tsumi stood._

" _A. . . . va. . . ._ Lady Ava!"

Ava gasps and jumps, startled. She looks around the hut. _Tsumi did this. . . . ? How did I even see that. . . . ?_ She looks up at Ketsueki and sighs quietly. "Let's head bacck. There's nothing we can do about this now," she says and turns, walking out the door. Ai and Chojo are quick to follow her outside.

Ketsueki moves to walk beside the blonde. "What were you doing just now? Your eyes were black," she says lowly.

" _Black?_ " Ava stares forward. "I-I don't really know. It was a vision, I think. It looks like Tsumi did all of this. . . ."

"Tsumi?" Ketsueki narrows her eyes, "but how could she possibly cause this much destruction? This looks like a Dungeon creature's doing, or a demon of Jigoku's."

"I don't know. . . . It's just what I saw," Ava stiffly shrugs her shoulders. "Let's just get home. I don't like the atmosphere here."

Ketsueki nods. "Come on, you two slow-pokes!" She yells over her shoulder, then pauses momentarily, staring into the thickness of the woods. _I know you're there_.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Cordelia stares straight back at Ketsueki. _I know you see me, but I know you're smart enough to keep this a secret. . . ._ She watches as the black-haired assassin turns and follows the blonde away. She releases a small sigh of relief.

"What if she tells Judar she saw you?" Kassim grunts as they come out of hiding, walking over to the hut.

Cordelia kneels down to the body. " _She won't._ " She looks over the corpse, studying it. She bites into her lower lip.

Mystras furrows his brows. "Tsumi did this. We watched her, Cordelia. So did _you_. You _know_ she is a monster, a demon. You _know_ she is the Akuma now. Do you still insist on protecting her?" He inquires.

Cordelia stands up and gives him an estranged look. " _Obviously_ ," she says frustratedly, "I'm not going to give up on Tsumi. I know she can find the strength to find herself again. She can fight this."

"Cordelia, your precious Tsumi is a monster," Kassim tries to have her see reason.

" _No!_ " Cordelia growls, "There is always a way to fix this! Mystras, what if _Spartos_ had been the Akuma? Or what if it had been _Alibaba_ or _Marriam_ , Kassim? What if it had been _me_?"

Mystras and Kassim look down at the ground. "Well, it wasn't. It's _Tsumi_ ," Mystras mumbles.yl

"How do you plan to fix this? We're already going against the Tenshis. How do you expect this all to work out in your favor? How can you save her if you are not to be seen?" Kassim says.

Cordelia sighs, closing her eyes. " _Ava_ will help her find the light again," she says.

"That mercenary? We're against the odds here, Cordelia. What is it that girl can do that none of us can?" Kassim grumbles.

"I'm not sure yet. She just looks like the type that can make the impossible happen," Cordelia smiles, laughing softly.

"You never even had a plan, did you?" Mystras sweatdrops.

" _Bingo_ ," Cordelia grins.

Kassim gapes at her. " _You're unbelievable._ "

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

" _Damn it!_ " Judar growls, "Lucifer knew the plan and had Lucifer killed! She awoke the demon inside of Tsumi!" He threw a small fit, shaking in rage, slamming his fists down on the table.

Ava silently stands there, carefully watching the dark Magi. Kougyoku taps her fingers on the table. "Calm down, Judar. We'll find another way," she assures him, a frown sketched onto her pretty face. "There is a whole cult of worshippers scattered around Rakushou. If we can just find one of them before Lucifer does, we'll be in the clear."

Judar straightens up. "That's right. . . ." He mumbles. He quickly stands up. "Come on, Kougyoku, let's go on a manhunt," he smirks darkly.

" _What?_ " Kougyoku blinks a few times, surprised, "You want me to go with you? Why not one of my brothers?"

"Just because," Judar rolls his eyes and grabs the Princess by her wrist, and they both disappear out of sight. Ava slowly shakes her head and leaves the room, stepping into the hallway. She spots the little blonde girl peering into a room. She walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder. "What are you up to, Emmi?" She smiles.

Emmirah glances up at Ava. "Nothing," she says unceremoniously, turning to completely face the mercenary. "Ketsueki went out with Ai and Chojo. She told me to ask if you could watch me today, and if not, to go stay with Prince Kouen," she says in such a serious tone.

Ava stares down at the child. _She's like a mini adult. . . ._ She soon smiles. "That's fine by me. Kouha and I are going out to town in a little bit, but I'm sure he won't mind you joining us," she chimes, ruffling the child's hair.

Emmirah shakes her head. "I wouldn't want to intrude on your date," she politely refuses.

Ava blushes. _Geez, what is with today's children?_ "No, it's fine, bambina. It's not a-a date," she stammers while picking her up and holding her against her own hip.

The child stares blankly at Ava, unconvinced. "Whatever you say, miss," she huffs. Ava laughs nervously and begins walking along, carrying her.

"Where is Dellalani if Ketsueki is gone?" She wonders aloud.

"I dunno," Emmirah shrugs, "Probably with her, for all I care. Ketsueki plans to raise her daughter brutally, as a bloody assassin, just like the rest of them."

Ava frowns. "That's so sad. . . ." She turns a corner and heads towards her bedroom. "So, who are your parents, Emmi?" She asks nicely.

Emmirah shrugs, "Dead, _probably_. Judar found me in a crate. He and Cordelia adopted me when I was teeny tiny."

"Judar did? How come I never see you two together?" Ava asks as she enters the room, closing the door behind her. She carefully places Emmirah on the bed. She walks over to the closet and begins rummaging through it.

"He's busy. He really only did it for Cordelia, as I'm told. I'm only still here because Tsumi took me in as her ward. Ketsueki watches me because Dellalani's father was fond of me. She'll never admit it, but she really did love him. She hopes I'll keep his memory alive, I guess." Emmirah watches out the window as Ava changes into a pink and white yukata. She opens a white and pink-flowered fan, looking over it and then closing it, slipping it into her sleeve. She glances over at Emmirah, pondering what had been said.

"Cordelia was a really good person, wasn't she?" Ava says and sits down next to the child.

Emmirah nods. "Everyone was inspired by her. They even called her _Queen_. She was so loving, so caring, that she died for all of us to live on." She fiddles with her purple kimono sleeves.

"I wish I could've met her in all of her glory. I'm sure we would have been fast friends," Ava smiles, and then a knock sounds at the door. She gets up and walks over, pulling the door open.

"You ready?" Kouha smiles.

"Yeah, just about. Ketsueki ditched Emmi, so do you mind if she comes along? I said I'd watch her," Ava says, leaning against the door frame.

"It's cool with me." He peers into the room at Emmirah. "Hey, Emmi. They went out to a tavern, didn't they?"

Emmirah nods and walks over, "The same as usual. She went to pick up a bounty or two. Probably cheating some poor man out of his money."

Kouha sighs in understanding. "Alright, well then, let's go. Time to hit the town, ladies."


	19. Chapter 19

They were walking back to the palace late at night. Ava holds a sleeping Emmirah in her arms. “Did you have fun tonight?” Kouha inquires.

“Loads,” Ava smiles, “Thank you for taking me out.”

Kouha smiles in return. “I'll take you anywhere you want to go, anytime. Just ask me.” He looks forward. “I have to leave on a diplomatic trip in Balaadt, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?” He glances over at her hopefully.

A small smirk appears on Ava’s face as she looks to him. “I'd love to,” she hums. “If I weren't in my right mind I’d say you’re growing rather attached to me.”

A light shade of pink dusts his cheeks, and he quickly looks away from her. “I would say so. . . .” He mumbles.

They soon arrive at the palace gates. A twig snaps in the woods. Both Kouha and Ava look over in alarm. A tiny white kitten looked up at them, startled, and with her fur bristling, pale blue eyes glinting in the dim moonlight. Both relax. Ava rolls her shoulders back. “We should all get to bed. It's really late. . . .”

Kouha nods and leads the way into the palace, then escorts Ava to her room. He bows politely. “I’ll see you sometime tomorrow. Good night, milady,” he says and then turns, disappearing further along the dark hallway.

Ava enters her room, pushing the door closed with her foot, and then walks over, carefully laying Emmirah down on the bed. She pulls the sheets over the little blonde girl and walks to the vanity, slipping the pin out of her hair and letting the dirty blonde locks fall over her shoulders. She stiffens as she stares into her reflection. Someone stood directly behind her. _Red eyes. . . . but that’s not Judar. ._ . . Ava glances down and grabs the letter opener before turning around.

“Tsumi. . . .” She whispers.

Tsumi did not move. It was like she wasn’t even breathing. “Lucifer says you must die.”

Ava’s teal eyes widen. “No. . . . Tsumi, you’ve got to snap out of this. . . . You’re hurting the people you love. . . . This isn’t the real you. . . .” She says softly.

Tsumi emits a quiet growl. Her eyes narrow. “You’re in the way,” she raises her staff and it begins to glow. Ava stumbles back a step. Just as Tsumi began to attack, two people appeared in between them.

“Mystras, take care of Tsumi,” the one with dark purple dreadlocks said and then grabbed Ava by the arm.

The redhead sweatdrops and nods, holding up his spear.

Suddenly Ava and the other weren’t in her bedroom anymore. She looks around and her breath hitches in her throat. _I. . . . I know this place!_ She yanks her arm from the male and takes off at a run, breaking out of the forest. She skids to a stop and stares up at the building. “Sundown. . . .” She whispers.

The male walks up beside her. “You’ll be safer here, Ava. In Kou you’ll be in constant danger.” Then he was gone.

The doors open. Matteo and Filippo step out, with an arm around each other, both laughing. The two brothers immediately freeze in their tracks when they spot her there. “. . . . Ava?” Filippo murmurs in disbelief. Matteo stares at her with his wide green eyes.

Ava forces a smile. “H-hey, guys. . . .”

They exchange a glance. Matteo clears his throat. “Where the Hell have you been?!”

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Tsumi reappears before Lucifer, down on her knees. “I hate them,” she spat. Lucifer chuckled and patted her head, “There, there. This’ll be over soon, babe. Just as soon as we get my darling Hikari back.”

Tsumi stands, looking over at the black-haired baby playing with the white wolf while laying in the grass. Her demonic red eyes fall on Lucifer again. “Lucy,” she says, “Isuzu is a baby. How will your Hikari take to that?”

Lucifer snickers. “Oh, no, no. Don’t you worry about that. I have everything figured out. Leave it all to me,” she hums, delightfully amused, and scoops little Isuzu up into her arms. She holds the baby close. “Keep looking for Ava. Kill anyone who gets in your way, but bring Ava back to me alive. She may be of use to me yet.”

Tsumi dips her head and closes her eyes. “Of course.”

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Morning had just arrived in Kou, and no one can find Ava. Kouha was frantic and has everyone searching everywhere. Judar stood back with his arms crossed. Kassim had informed him of it all last night. He was not to tell anyone else. He turns on his heels and begins to form a transport circle.

“Where—” Kouha had begun but Judar steps through the portal. He stands before the Sindrian palace gates.

It wasn’t long before Sinbad and Jafar came out to see him. “Judar,” Sinbad says and crosses his arms, “What are you doing here?”

“It’s time to get a move on Lucifer. She needs to be stopped,” Judar says coldly as he looks between the two. “Solomon’s Militia is already on the move. Lucifer wants Ava.”

“Ava?” Sinbad furrows his brows. “What for? Ava isn’t even a Metal Vessel user.”

“Where is she now?” Jafar asks, “Is she being protected?”

“Kassim took her back to Balaadt. There’s nothing to worry about. All we need to concern ourselves with is Lucifer and crazy-ass-demon Tsumi,” Judar says seriously.

“So, how about you invite me inside and we all discuss this like mature adults?”

Sinbad dips his head. “Let’s take this conversation to my office.”

“Where’s that damned ākuenjeru, anyway?” Judar growls as he follows the two Sindrians inside of the palace.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Kasai sirs up in a high tree limb, swinging her dangling legs to and fro. Her dull blue eyes watch Judar disappear into the palace. She sighs softly. “So, the war continues, does it?”

She rubs her eyes and looks up at the gray, cloudy sky. “Or so it seems.” She slips out of the tree and lands gracefully on her feet.

“This can’t play out in Lucifer’s hands. Fate can’t be altered like this.” She turns and begins walking into the woods. “But damn, Solomon. This world will fall if your new Purotekutā doesn’t hurry up and arrive here. It sure is taking her a while. . . .”


	20. Chapter 20

Her teal eyes watch the window as the sun slowly rises; his arms not budging around her petite waist. She glances at his sleeping face. Derik sleeps peacefully, piece of his dark red hair falling into his face. But it wasn't who she wanted to see. Ava slowly sits up and pries his arms off. She sighs. _I've been here for a month now. I have no idea what is going on. But that first day I had arrived Derik proclaimed his love for me. But I don't love him. There might have been a time. . . . but now. . . . I love another man. . . ._

Derik groans and his caramel eyes flutter open. "Morning, Ava," he murmurs, stifling a yawn. He sits up, shirtless, scars evident on his chest and arms.

"Yeah, good morning," Ava mumbles dully and gets out of bed, grabbing her whip off the bedside table and turning to quickly leave the room. He grasps her wrist. She glances back at him. He frowns, "What's with you being so distant with me, Ava? Am I really that horrible?"

Ava worries her lower lip. "It's not like that, Derik. . . ." She whispers.

"Then what is it?" Derik begs, "Why can't you love me back?"

Ava looks away from him, refusing to meet his eyes. "I love someone already. Now let me go. . . ." She says softly. Instead, his grip tightens around her wrist. He stares at her with angered eyes, "It's that damned Prince isn't it? That's where you've been the whole time, right?" Every word cane out of his mouth like a growl. Ava's eyes widen a little.

"He can't be any better than me. . . . What, did he _bed_ you or something?" Derik's eyes narrow dangerously.

Ava's face goes scarlet. "N-no! Of course not! S-stop this!" She exclaims.

With a flash Derik had her pinned down on the bed, sitting atop her waist, holding her by her wrists above her head. "You can't love _him_." He presses his lips to her throat. "You have to love _me_ , Ava." He grazes his teeth against her soft skin.

She releases a shaky breath and squeezes her eyes shut. "Please. . . . Derik, stop. . ... Don't do this. . . ." She whispers weakly.

"But you'll love this," he says bluntly. He sucks on her skin while she struggles against him. He pulls away only when she hits his chest. He stares at the red mark left on her neck, then looks into her scared and betrayed eyes. "You'll never love me, will you. . . . ?" He murmurs.

Ava's beautiful eyes fill with tears. "I-I can't. . . ."

Derik looks away and releases her wrists, getting off of her. "What's so special about that Kou Prince, anyway?" He whispers.

" _Everything_. . . ." She says softly and then flees the room, almost running into Balto, who notices her tears and the hickey immediately.

"Ava, are you alright?" He asks, genuinely concerned for her. She shakes her head as tears stream down her face. He pats her head, "That's okay, dear. Why don't you go calm down? I'll have a chat with Derik," he says coaxingly to her. She nods her head at the twenty-one year-old brunette, and she makes her way to the living room. She sits on the couch and buries her face in her hands.

After a few minutes she hears the soft sounds of bare feet walking across the wooden floor. Someone tugs her hands down and away from her face. Her teary teal eyes are met with Adrian's navy blue eyes, worry surfacing within those dark pools. She stares at the nine year-old while he stares straight back at her.

The boy was adorable, with light blue shoulder-length hair braided down his left shoulder. He wears a pure white kimono with kunai hidden within the long sleeves.

Adrian cocks his head to the side. "Why are you crying, Ava-nee?" He asks sweetly.

Ava quickly wipes the tears from her eyes and forces a smile onto her face. "It's nothing, bambino. Don't worry about me. Why are you even awake this early?" She kisses his forehead and takes him into her arms, keeping him within her warm embrace.

Adrian smiles a little bit and hugs onto her arms. "Iacopo and Domenico snore really loudly. I couldn't sleep even if I _wanted_ to," he hums, looking up at her, "and Giovanni promised to take me hunting today as soon as he wakes up."

"Oh, yeah?" Ava grins, "Well, that sounds like fun. Why don't you go wait for him? I need to go wake Piero up. He promised me something today, too."

Adrian nods vigorously and gives her one last tight hug before hopping down and running up the stairs. Ava gets up and walks down the first hallway. She knocks on the brown door and waits silently.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

The two stare blankly at each other. They both grip their staffs tightly, waiting for the other to make the first move.

" _Ākuenjeru_ ," Tsumi says lowly, narrowing her red eyes.

" _Akuma_ ," Kasai says softly. "Or are you still going by Tsumi? I don't even know what's going on in your head anymore, you know? You're disappointing everyone, Tsumi. How is this any better than anything that Sheba did?"

Tsumi bares her teeth. "Don't talk about Sheba. She is _insignificant_."

Kasai furrows her brows. "Tell me why."

"I don't have to." Tsumi points her staff at the Ākuenjeru. The dark Tron marks on her skin burn darker. "You will die soon enough."

In a flash, three boys stood in front of Kasai's. The tallest, and he is probably the eldest, drew a sword and pointed it at Tsumi. "Tsumi Carmen-Griffin, Akuma, Pawn of Jigoku, you are found guilty of releasing the Dakū Enjeru, and are hereby sentenced to death by the Tenshis," he said.

She raises a brow. "A Tenshi honestly thinks he can destroy me?" She scoffs, flexing her claws.

"There are three of us here," the ravenette male states as a-matter-of-factly. He grips his staff tightly in hand.

The third drew his bow-string back, an arrow in place. "You think you can escape us? Your own bloodlust deludes you, child. The darkness has pulled you in too deep. But the Megami favors you, so we will end you quickly," he says coldly, " _Painlessly_."

Tsumi lets out a short laugh. "And who the Hell is this Megami? You know. . . . I don't actually give a shit. Let's just get this over with already. I have places to be." She smirks.

The brunette's eye twiches and he releases the arrow. "No, you fool!" Kasai shrieks.

A shadow falls over Tsumi and the arrow crumbles to the ground. Lucifer sneers at the three males, her so-called brothers. Her hands loosely clutch the Staff of Jigoku. " _Ah_ ," she says stoically, "It's a family reunion. How touching." She narrows her eyes. "We're only missing Daddy, hm? Oh, and my dearest beloved."

An arrow is fired at her, but the barrier, the borge around her, deflects it. "A foolish move, little brother," she hums and picks up the arrow, looking it over. "Covered in a lamb's blood? _Really?_ You must be kidding. You can't expect that same old tactic to work again. How weak do you take me to be?" She crushes the arrow in her hand and drops the pieces.

Kasai looks at the demoness. _This is bad. . . . She should still be weak from the escape, but she's already so strong. . . ._

Lucifer looks back up at her brothers. "I won't go down as easy as before. I know all of your tricks now." A sadistic grin appears on her face. "Though, I'd _love_ to see you try to kill me. It would be very entertaining. A nice 'opening act' for the main 'show.'" She turns her head and looks back at Tsumi. "Get back to Isuzu. I will take care of the rest here, babe," she smiles pleasantly at her pawn.

Tsumi dips her head, "Yes, Lucy." Then she is gone. Kasai clenches her fists and vanishes, going off to find Tsumi.

Lucifer flashes a smile at her brothers, raising her staff as her eyes flutter red. "Shall we get on with the show?" She cooes.

" _You bitch_ ," Gabriel snaps and swings his staff.


	21. Chapter 21

_“Lucifer.”_

_“I know that.” I stare hard into her beautiful, yet sad, gray eyes. “I want to know about Tsumi.”_

_Her eyes become pained, and she furrows her brows. “Tsumi is troubled, she always has been. Her whole life has been nothing but turmoil.” She looks down. “And for some of that, I am to blame.”_

_I search through her weary expression. “What will it take to bring her back?” I ask._

_She stares up at me, and she smiles faithfully. “Lead her back into the light. Remind her of all those who care about her. She simply needs a hand, so lend her yours, Ava. I believe you are the only one who can do that for her now.”_

_“Why me?” I whisper, but she had already disappeared. I stare down at my shaky hands._

Ava bolts upright on the cot as Piero dumps a bucket of water over her face. She grumbles and wipes the water off with a sheet, glaring up at the honey-blonde. “What the Hell, Piero?” She groans as she gets out of the cot. She pulls her hair up into a ponytail.

“We've just arrived,” he says while grinning at her obvious irritation.  
“Why are we here, anyway? This isle is totally abandoned and freaky. It’s covered in thick jungle, Ava.”

Ava rummages through her trunk. “Lucifer’s temple is located somewhere on this island.”

Piero nearly chokes on his intake of air. “ _Lucifer??_ ” He exclaims, “What in the world are you thinking?! That’s crazy! You’re out of your mind!”

She shrugs. “There’s a lot going on that you wouldn’t understand. I’m involved in a lot of crazy shit, so you’d better get used to it now.” She pushes him out of the room and closes the door. “I’ll be out in a minute.” She listens as he walks away. She strips and pulls on a turquoise and white yukata, grabbing her whip and katana. Slipping her feet into a pair of white sandals, she glances at herself in the mirror. “Kouha. . . .” She mumbles. _I wonder how he is. . . . My departure exactly announced. . . ._ Forcing a straight look onto her face, Ava leaves the room and makes her way up onto the deck.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

“So, all of this is because of Tsumi and Lucifer?” Kouha narrows his eyes. He had Judar up against the wall, sword pressed to the black Magi’s throat.

“Yep.”

Kouha furrows his brows. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?” He snaps.

Judar stares down at the Third Prince, unphased. “None of you are supposed to know. It’s not that big of a deal,” he says lowly and nudges the sword away from his neck, “It’s being handled.”

The pink-haired male grumbles and sheathes his sword. “And why is Ava involved in all of this?” He inquires suspiciously.

“Ava, _hm_? So that’s what you’re being all pissy about?” Judar scoffs and steps away from him. “She’s a part of it all now. Or, so says Cordelia.” He looks away.

Kouha blinks in confusion. “Cordelia, too?”

“She’s always involved in anything that involves Tsumi,” Judar sighs, wringing out his hands, “even after death.”

“She’ll never rest in peace, will she?” Kouha murmurs.

The fallen Magi stares down blankly at the ground. “It’s not likely,” he whispers.

Kouha looks up at him sympathetically for a moment. He sighs softly. “Where is Ava right now?” He asks firmly, unwavering.

“She was in Balaadt. . . .”

“ _Was?_ ” He narrows his pink eyes.

“She took off a few days ago,” Judar replies, crossing his arms. “Kassim says he saw her and some blonde dude leave country on a ship owned by some Lord. Haven’t seen them since. He says they must be either warded or within some barrier, because he can’t sense them.”

Kouha’s eye twiches. “So, you’re telling me that you lost my _girlfriend_?” He growls.

A smirk appears on the Magi’s face. “Girlfriend, huh? That’s a big step there. I didn’t know you two were so intimate,” he chuckles.

Kouha flushes. “W-we aren’t intimate. . . .”

Judar raises his brows. “Wow. I didn’t take you for the modest type, Kouha,” he teases.

Kouha grips the hilt of his sword. “Sh-shut up!”

The ravenette raises his hand in innocence. “Woah, there. Don’t kill me. You know you’d miss me too much if I were gone.” He smiles more when Kouha’s hand drops. “Alright, I’m done fucking with you now. Is there anything else you needed from me, My Prince?” He asks, not jokingly anymore. He places a hand on the younger male’s shoulder.

Kouha glances at his hand, then back up at him. “If you figure out where Ava is, you better make sure she doesn’t get hurt, or I’ll string your bare body up in front of the Sindrian palace.”

Judar shudders. “Well, that’s not a pretty image. . . .”

“No, it _really_ isn’t,” Kouha agrees.

The dark-haired male hums and turns, walking down the long hallway. “I’ll keep an eye out for her, but not because you told me to. It’s what Cordelia wants,” he calls over his shoulder.

Kouha smiles and watches the Magi disappear around the corner. He looks down at his hand and clenches his fist. “ _Ava_. . . .” He murmurs, “don’t do anything _overly_ -stupid.”

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Piero groans as he cuts through another thickness of plantlife and vines. He wipes the sweat from off of his brow as he squints through the jungle, swiping mosquitos away from his face. “Ava,” he grumbles, “we’ve been wandering around for _hours_ now. I don’t think we’ll find anything out here except for more snakes and maybe a cougar.” He scowls at the dirty blonde walking on ahead of himself.

Ava looks back at him and smiles. “Oh, live a little, would you? You’re being such a bore. Besides, I know there’s gotta be something out here. Whether it be Lucifer or not, I can’t be sure, but finding anything at this point would be a great advantage on our side.”

“ _Our?_ ”

“Oh. . . .” Ava looks away awkwardly, “I mean, like my friends in Kou and Sindria. . . . Those of us trying to get Tsumi back. . . .”

“Based off of what you’ve told me, she treats you like shit. She sounds like an asshole to me,” Piero says with a hardened expression.

“She’s not _all_ that bad,” Ava laughs nervously.

Then they fell into silence, a sound in the distance cutting them off. A baby’s joyous laughter. Piero and Ava exchange a glance and the continue onward, following the sound. They peek around large trees into a clearing. A gray wolf lays asleep in a messy area. Nearby, was a small baby, around a year old or so, with cute black ringlets and crimson eyes. She sat in the grass, giggling in delight when the white wolf rolled over in the dirt.

Ava covers her mouth to prevent herself from gasping in surprise. _She looks just like Judar!_

Piero stares over at her questioningly. “What do we do?” He whispers, “Is that Lucifer?”

Ava shakes her head. “No. . . . but I think she’s being held captive here all the same. . . .” She murmurs and looks back around the tree into the clearing, observing the three for a few minutes.

A twig snaps and Ava whirls around. She pales.

“ _Well, well, well._ ” Tsumi smirks, “Looks like I didn’t have to go out looking for you, after all. You came right to me, Ava.”

Piero draws his blade and stands protectively in front of Ava. “Don’t come any closer, demon.”

Tsumi gives him a once-over. “What, are you like her knight in shining armor or something? Move it along; you’re a waste of time and space,” she says. She flicks her hand and he is sent flying many yards back, crashing into a tree and crumbling to the ground.

“ _Piero!_ ” Ava exclaims in fear for him, her teal eyes widened.

Tsumi covers her mouth and yawns. “Okay, that’s enough of that already.” Her red eyes narrow as she looks to Ava. “You can either come with me the easy way or the hard way; it’s all hour decision,” she says, her voice a bittersweet tone.

Ava clenches her fists at her sides. “You can’t be serious. . . . None of this is right. . . . This isn’t you, Tsumi. . . . You’re under her spell. . . .” She whispers.

Tsumi closes her eyes and flexes her claws.

“ _Choose_.”


	22. Chapter 22

“ _Choose_.”

Ava glances back at Piero once more. She exhales shakily, and she slowly draws her katana. Her sharpened teal eyes fall back on Tsumi.

“So. . . .” Tsumi smiles as if satisfied by the other female's choice, “You've chosen, then. The hard way it is,” she snorts and twists the staff around in her hands. “Get ready for Hell,” she grins sadistically. Ava bolts first towards the Heliohapt, lifting her arms above her head and then swinging the blade downward. Tsumi throws up the staff in both hands, blocking the easily fatal blow from taking it’s proper course.

“I know that the real Tsumi is somewhere in there,” Ava insists, “and I know you can hear me. Get ahold of yourself before you make things worse than they already are!”

Tsumi scoffs. “ _I_ am the _real_ Tsumi.” She swings her staff, sending Ava flying a few feet back. “If you think things are bad now, just wait for our _Father_ to be reborn!” There is a flash, and then suddenly black flames erupt, encircling the two of them in an inescapable trap.

“So, what? Are you some kind of _Gyokuen two-point-o_ now? That’s pretty low,” Ava spits out, holding onto the katana tightly.

Tsumi scoffs yet again. “Don’t compare me with the likes of her. We aren’t alike—” She lunged forward and swings her staff, flames spreading about and shooting straight for Ava, “ _at all!_ ”

Ava’s eyes widen as she leaps back, stumbling and tripping, throwing her arms up to shield her face—katana left in the dirt.

The smoke slowly dissipates and Tsumi smirks darker. Ava lays on the ground, her arms and abdominal area burned badly. She glowers up at Tsumi, gritting her teeth to prevent herself from crying out in pain, yet agony was visible clear across her face. Her eyes narrow. _Damn it. . . . I’m no good against a sorceress, especially not against one as powerful as Tsumi is. . . . At this rate. . . . I’ll be forced into submission. . ._. Ava clenches her jaw and looks over at her katana. _It’s too far. . . ._ At the same time Tsumi reaches down her clawed hand, Ava yanks off her whip. The end wraps around the Heliohapt’s hand; Ava pulls hard.

Tsumi yelps as she crashes into a tree, slumping to the ground.

Hissing quietly in pain, Ava rolls the whip back up quickly and forces herself to her feet, limping a few feet away and snatching up her katana. Tsumi slowly stands up, leaning against the tree for support, her left arm hanging limply at her side, twisted at an odd angle.

Tsumi stares down at her arm as if repulsed. She bares her teeth and growls inhumanely, her red eyes boring into Ava’s. “ _You broke my arm_ ,” she snarls angrily.

“ _Sure did_ ,” Ava responds bluntly as she raises her katana. “I won’t be killed by you, but I sure as Hell would die before joining you and Lucifer.”

“Then, so be it. If you won’t die at my hands, how about by the one you _love_?” Tsumi hisses and with her right arm she brings the staff down hard, a rush of energy brushing past and nearly knocking Ava back off of her feet. When the dust clears up, her face pales as she sees Kouha standing there with sword in his hands, eyes the same demonic red as Tsumi’s.

“No. . . .” Ava whispers, “That’s not really him. . . .”

“Well, you’re _right_ about that one,” Tsumi chuckles, placing her right hand atop his head, “This is nothing more than an allusion, a mindless puppet made up of the maguoi I’ve collected. Either way. . . .” She grins maliciously, as he slips into a battle stance, “Can you really kill the one you love; allusion or not?” Kouha steps forward.

Ava takes a step back, loosely clutching the katana in her hands. “This trickery. . . . You are a really cruel demon indeed, but still. . . . you aren’t Tsumi. . . . She would never use love against her opponent, not when she herself—”

“ _Kill her_.” Tsumi turns her back.

Ava gasps when Kouha dashes forward, swinging his sword at her. She ducks and rolls off to the side before jumping back up and bracing herself for the next attack.

She throws up her arms, their swords clashing together. As she holds him off, she looks to Tsumi, who was fumbling with her broken arm. “ _Tsumi_ ,” she groans as she forces Kouha a few feet back. “Stop this, come back to Kou. You can break Lucifer’s spell.”

“You keep insisting that I am under a spell,” Tsumi says calmly as she turns her head to glare at Ava, “but I am _not_. I have only awoken my true self. I am the Akuma.”

Ava yelps as Kouha suddenly lunges forward and manages to pierce through her shoulder. She shrieks and leaps away from him, panting heavily. She presses her hand to her shoulder, despite the pain in both arms from the burns. She tosses her katana down and unwinds the whip once again. She swings her arm around and then forward, the whip wrapping around both of his wrists. She yanks hard and he is slammed violently to the ground. His sword flies many feet away.

Ava limps over to him and winds the whip around her hand, katana raised above her head as she stares down at him. She searches his eyes. _There’s nothing there. No recognition, no fear. . . . No life._ She plunges the sword through his chest. The body limps and then dematerializes, not even a speck of blood left behind as proof of his existence.

She drops down to her knees.  
Tsumi breaks off into a fit of deranged laughter, her smirk so corrupted it was truly something out of a gruesome nightmare. She walks up behind Ava with her staff raised up, an incantation spilling slowly from her lips.

Ava couldn’t move. She didn’t have the energy left, nor the will to continue fighting. She closes her eyes, awaiting the pain to come. She hears someone crumble to the ground and opens her eyes. She turns around and screams, covering her mouth. Her eyes fill with tears as she sees Piero's twitching and dying body. “ _No!_ ” She cries out and crawls to his side, pulling him close, “Piero, no!”

Tsumi stands there silently, quite shocked by what he had done. _I hadn’t even noticed him before. . . . He leapt in the way. . . . What moron would do something like that. . . . ?_ She presses her lips tightly together, forming a thin line.

The male’s body shudders and goes still, his forest green eyes cloud over and fade in color. Ava holds him tighter.

" _Piero_. . . . _?_ ” She whispers as she lightly shakes him. He doesn’t move. Tears stream down her face. “Piero. . . . Piero, no. . . . Oh, God, no!” She sobs, burying her face into his chest as she grips onto his clothes.

“It’s his own fault. That was a very foolish move,” Tsumi says lowly, her voice emotionless.

Ava merely continues to cry. _Piero. . . . I’m so. . . . so sorry. . . ._

Tsumi raises her staff again, slower this time. “I’ll make this quick. . . .” She mumbles. Right as she brings it down, an icy gust of air rushes past them and the staff is thrown out of her hands. She growls.

“ _Idiot_. You let hour guard down,” he sneers, “and here I thought I had taught you better than _that_.”

Tsumi hisses and turns around, glaring at him. “You sure like to meddle in my affairs.”

Judar smirks. “Well, _someone_ has to.”


	23. Chapter 23

"Well, _someone_ has to."

Tsumi snorts and tosses the staff down. She flexes her claws. "And who appointed you to that position?" She sneers.

"Who _better_ than me?" Judar smiles calmly holding his wand tightly in his raised hand. "Stand down, Tsumi. This is pointless, and I think you know it." He glances behind the Heliohapt at Ava as she clings to Piero's corpse and cries.

Tsumi rolls her eyes. "You wouldn't hurt me."

Judar raises a brow. "How much do you want to bet on that notion?" He says lowly.

Her eyes widen a bit. "Cordelia would never approve. . . ." She murmurs.

His eyes narrow. "Cordelia isn't here, _is she?_ "

Ava slowly stands up. Her face-void of emotion. She sheathes her katana and rolls up her whip. She looks to the dark Magi.

Judar's expression hardens. "Get my daughter and board your damned ship. Get the Hell out of here and go somewhere safe. I'll come for you when it's time," he snaps. She dips her head and runs off.

Tsumi looks back to Judar. She smirks. "You've grown so soft." She lunged at him, lashing out at him with her clawed right hand.

Judar leaps back, gritting his teeth. "You're a fool, Tsumi," he sneers.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

"Don't be mad at us."

She was fuming. "How can I not be mad at the two of you?!" She yells.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Cordelia," Rurumu tries to reassure the brunette who was pacing around the temple.

Cordelia anxiously pulls at her hair. She whirls around and points at Mystras and Kassim accusingly. "You both acted on your own! Had Ava stayed I'm Kou, none of this would have happened!" She yells.

"Had she remained in Kou she would be dead now," Kassim growls.

"It's not your call! It's not your decision to make! I am the Megami! I am in charge here!" Cordelia exclaims, "You disobeyed my orders! Both of you!"

"Kassim made me! It was all his idea!" Mystras defends.

"You liar! You're the one who said we should remove Ava!" Kassim shouts.  
Mystras clenches his fists. "You bastard, you-"

"I don't have a shit who did it!" Cordelia shrieks.

Everyone in the temple looks at her, shocked.

"Let's all just calm down now," Ugo says nervously, an awkward smile on his face, "Rurumu, could you. . . . . ?"

Rurumu nods and places her hand on the small of Cordelia's back, "Let's go relax, dear." Cordelia wearily follows her out.

Ugo sighs softly. "Cordelia is in charge."  
Kassim glances over at him whereas Mystras stares down at his feet. Kassim grumbles and tears his gaze away. "Yeah. . . . We know. . . ." He mumbles glumly.

"Is Cordelia really that mad at us, Ugo?" Mystras asks hesitantly.

"No, Mystras; she's only upset that things are not going exactly according to her plans, that's all. She just needs some time to recollect herself," Ugo says with a gentle smile.

Mystras smiles in return, relieved.

Kassim crosses his arms. "What plans? She doesn't even have any," he grunts, closing his eyes, "She's been 'winging it' this whole time. . . ."

Ugo sighs again. "Just go along with it. I'm sure you've no plans either," he says sternly.

Kassim looks away with a huff of defeat.

" _See?_ " Ugo murmurs. "Just follow her lead. She'll come up with something sooner or later, you'll see. She always does," he reassures them all.

"There's no reason to doubt her now," Mystras agrees.

Kassim stares begrudgingly at the wall. He tsks. "Yeah, whatever. . . ." He murmurs.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Lucifer appears at Tsumi's side. "What happened here?" She demands as she helps the young Heliohapt sit up, assessing her injuries.

" _Judar happened_ ," Tsumi groans in pain.

The redhead lifts her broken left arm.   
"That acursed Magi. He's too much trouble," she mumbles and then twists the arm. A deafening crack is heard as she sets it, and Tsumi screams. Lucifer rolls her eyes. "Don't be a baby, Tsumi. You're lucky I'm healing you at all, since you've allowed Isuzu to be taken. And what happened to my familiars?" She asks as she begins to gather the maguoi to heal the younger female.

Tsumi sucks in a breath and closes her eyes as pain ripples throughout her body. "Judar severed their bond with you and they ran off," she says as she tenses up.

Lucifer pulls her hands away from the Akuma. Her eyes narrow. "That makes them normal wolves again," she growls, then sighs as she stands and yanks Tsumi up to her feet, "They're no use to me now."

"Surely you have others?" Tsumi furrows her brows.

"Of course I do," Lucifer snorts, "They were just my favorites, my first-ever familiars. I can always summon others when needed. Although, I should probably teach you how to establish bonds. You need a few familiars of your own. Maybe the you won't be defeated as easily if you have a few on your side."

Tsumi sighs exasperatedly. "You sure are taking your own sweet time to make all of our plans happen."

"I told you already, babe." Lucifer smiles almost pleasantly. "I need Hikari before I do anything more. I want her to be here so she can watch me burn this world to ash and greet our Father."

"So, why don't we have Hikari yet?" Tsumi raises her brows.

The red-haired demoness sighs softly. "I don't know." She turns away and begins to conjure up a portal with silent commands. "There's something holding her back; preventing her from leaving Jigoku."

Tsumi stays quiet for a few minutes. She closes her eyes. "What if she isn't even in Jigoku?" She suggests under her breath.

Lucifer scoffs. "Then, where the fuck else would she be? Oh, that's right. She's _totally_ gotta be in Tengoku," she rolls her eyes and sneers. "Don't be an idiot."  
"What if she's trapped in the _sacred temple_?"

She blinks, and she whirls around to face the Akuma. "Why would Hikari be there. . . . . ?" She whispers.

Tsumi shrugs. "She had tried to kill _Cor_ -the Tadhi," she mutters.

Lucifer's eyes darken. "That would explain it."

The two demoness's stare silently at each other. Lucifer turns back around. "Let's go," she says lowly. Tsumi follows her towards the portal.

"Where to?" The Heliohapt girl inquires skeptically.

The redhead glances over her shoulder at the whitette. She purses her lips and looks away. " _Reim_."

Tsumi dips her head and steps through the portal. Lucifer glances around. She closes her eyes. Black flames erupt, setting the forest aflame. She smiles and follows after Tsumi.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Kasai gasps, her eyes snapping open. She looks around slowly before she sits up. She quickly looks down at her abdomen. It was uninjured. "I'm. . . . alive. . . . ?" She whispers, surprised. She looks at her surroundings carefully. _Where am I?_ She stands up, dusting herself off.

She was in a shadowy area, dirt underneath her feet. The sky was black and there was no sun or moon. No stars.

A twig snaps from somewhere close.  
She freezes up, breath hitching in her throat.

"Do you wish to know why it is so dark here?" The soft voice echoes around her, sending shivers up her spine.

Kasai sucks in a sharp breath. _No. . . . This can't be. ._. . She swallows hard, her throat feeling so dry and sticky. "Why. . . . ?" She whispers.

"The _sun_ can't exist without the _moon_. _Yin_ will always miss _Yang_ ," the whispers was right near her ear, "and the _light_ will always be smothered by darkness."

Kasai closes her eyes tightly. "You brought me back to life. . . ."

" _Indeed_."

Kasai exhales shakily and opens her pale blue eyes again. She glances about the place. _This. . . . This is the border between life and death. . . . between their world and ours. . . . It's must never been this dark before. . . . I hardly recognized it. . . ._ "Why have you brought me here?" She inquires boldly.

A quiet laughter comes from directly behind the ākuenjeru. "I think you already know the answer to that, Kasai, dear."

Kasai breathes in deeply. She slowly turns around to face the dark one. Her eyes fall upon the light green orbs.

The ravenette grins amusedly, malice burning within her eyes. The darkest rukh flutter around her figure before settling atop her shoulders. "Are you afraid of me?" She purrs tauntingly.

Kasai gulps hard. _Yes_. . . . "No," she mutters not very convincingly.

Her smirk grows larger. " _Well_. . . ." She laughs softly, raising her staff up and pointing it at the whitette. " _You should be._ "

Kasai begins to tremble. "I loved you so much. . . . You have to know that. . . ." She whispers.

" _Ah_. . . ." The ravenette tsks, "And now I return the favor, sister, my love."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: It is not explicitly described, but a character is raped in this chapter.

Ketsueki only continues to walk away, ignoring Ai and Chojo who cry out for her to stop. She merely pretends they don't exist.

"What about Lani?" Ai shouts.

At this, she pauses and closes her eyes. _Dellalani. . . . My little miracle. . . . the only tie I have to Feril. . . ._ She sighs softly. "I'll be back by night fall. Keep an eye on her for me and I'll promote you." She then leaves, shaking her head as they cheer and then argue about who will get the new job.

She makes her way into the woods, deep inside that hinterland. _I. . . . kinda miss having Ava around. . . . I like the aura that she produces. . . . Wonder where she is about now. . . ._

Ketsueki huffs and stops in her tracks. _I'm changing the subject in my own mind again. . . . This is about me, not Ava. . . . I refuse to drag anyone else into this._ She leans against a tree and slides down to the ground, pulling her knees into her chest. _Let's start over. . . ._ She sighs exasperatedly.

_My name is Ketsueki Usagi. When I was six years old an evil woman named Falan had me kill my parents, and she forced me to join a group of assassins called Sham Lash. Up until I was nine years old I worked diligently alongside out chief Ja'far, who was also my best friend and my first crush--as well as heart-break. When I was about fifteen years old a boy a few years older than me, named Judar, approached me about joining the dark organization Al Thamen._

_Someday and somehow I submitted, and Sham Lash became an extended branch of the Organization. Eventually, Chojo, Ai, and I, the three last remaining assassins moved to the Kou Empire, where Kouha Ren hired me as his personal mercenary. Along the time I have been here, I met Feril Griffin. He fell in love with me from the start, I suppose. We had a daughter, Dellalani, together. A little over a year ago he was killed in action, and I never once got to tell him that I loved him. I guess villains. . . . never really get a happy ending, after all. . . ._

A twig snaps from somewhere closeby. Ketsueki looks up at the men surrounding her--a gang she had killed the leader of a couple years ago. The new leader, a brunette man in his mid-forties, wears a smirk on his face. "So, the assassin has left herself unarmed and vulnerable now, eh?" He sneers.

She stares at them all blankly for a moment and then moves swiftly to try and escape.

They were already ten feet ahead.

One man kicks her in the stomach, sending her tumbling back, and the leader grabs her by the nape of her neck. He pulls her up and smirks in her face.

"Oh, yes. . . ." He chuckles and traces his calloused fingers over her cheek, " _This_ will be fun."

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

"And what are you two supposed to be?" The guard asks them, eyeing Tsumi who had a hood pulled up to conceal her identity.

" _Merchants_ ," Lucifer smiles.

His brows knit together. "You look awful young to be a merchant. . . ." He says uncertainly.

Lucifer makes a face.

"We are from Parthevia," Tsumi chimes.

" _Ah_. . . ." He steps aside, letting them pass.

Once out of earshot, Lucifer's lips twist into a wicked grin. "Good thinking, babe. That saved us some time. Maybe a day or so longer," she says in a proud tone as she looks up at the Heliohapt girl.

Tsumi smiles. "A day will be plenty of time to get what we need."

" _Who_ we need," Lucifer purrs.

"Yes." Tsumi faces forward.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

The brunette Tenshi w watches from a rooftop on a building nearby. When he sees Lucifer and Tsumi, his eyes narrow a bit, and he slowly pulls an arrow from his quiver, drawing the sacred bow. The eight-pointed star on his left hand begins to glow.

The voice behind him doesn't merely startle him as much as it should have.

"You would really kill _my_ daughter?"

Ezekiel sighs, and he closes his eyes. He stands up and drops the bow and arrow at his feet. He turns to face her. " _Cordelia_ ," he greets softly.

Cordelia stares back at him with cold eyes. "A Tenshi, of all beings; a _Tenshi_ dares to disobey my demands? Ezekiel, this is no good. Are you so blinded by the hatred for your sister that you cannot see the light soul within Tsumi's body?" She says lowly and in a scolding manner.

Ezekiel looks at her incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me. . . . Tsumi is a demon, and not to mention she is also the Akuma! She can't be left to live; she's pure evil," he stresses.

"That girl is one of the sweetest, shyest girls I've ever known. She's always been a demon, but that doesn't change the fact that she is a good person. She deserves a chance," Cordelia says, frustrated, and she places her hand on his shoulder, "Wouldn't you give Lucifer a second chance if you could?" She stares hard into his chocolate brown eyes. He shifts a bit, uncomfortable, feeling like she was nit-picking his mind. He sighs a bit.

"You're right. _I would_ ," he says in a soft tone, " _but_ the both of then have killed a lot of humans. Tsumi alone is responsible for the deaths of dozens. We, the Tenshis, _you_ , the Megami, and the Purotekutā are responsible for protecting the humans, as well as all life on this planet."

Cordelia narrows her eyes. "Tsumi was _born_ on this planet," she growls out.

"Her _soul_ was forged in Jigoku," he sighs.

"She's only barely seventeen years old! For since she was six years old her life had been plunged into chaos and madness! Tragedy! Her parents were murdered! Her brother Feril was killed! _I'm_ dead! Have you no sympathy?" Cordelia exclaims.

Ezekiel looks down at his feet. "Cordelia, I cannot spare her if Michael orders it," he mutters.

"Then, where is Michael? I'll knock some sense into him myself," she threatens.

"He doesn't want to speak with you. . . ." Ezekiel murmurs.

"I am the Megami!" She says, bewildered.

He picks up his weapon, dropping the arrow back in it's place and slinging the bow over his shoulder. He turns away from her. "Have you seen Kasai at all in the last two months?" He whispers.

Cordelia falls into silence. "I. . . . No; no, I haven't seen her at all," she utters.

"We think that she's been abducted by someone. . . ." He says, closing his eyes.

She furrows her brows. " _Abducted?_ By who?" She demands.

"We don't know. We can't sense her at all. She was dead, but then her body and soul disappeared altogether. No other ākuenjeru has been appointed, _so_. . . ."

"So, she's alive somewhere," Cordelia gasps.

"You know what that means, then," he concludes.

"Someone has received get. Someone only with great spiritual powers could do this. . . . but it wasn't me. . . . and the newborn Purotekutā hasn't even been _granted_ yet," she whispers. "It wasn't any of you, or Tsumi, or Lucifer, so. . . ."

"Who else is there?" Ezekiel asked rhetorically.

"Gyokuen? Judar, maybe?" She suggests.

"I don't think Gyokuen would revive the ākuenjeru, and Judar is busy with his own matters," Ezekiel reminds her.

"Ah, yes, that's right. . . . That wouldn't be possible. . . . No one else comes to mind. I have no idea who it could be," she says, "but whoever it is abducted her as well, so it can't be any good."

He nods in agreement. "I won't leave as easily next time, you know," he warns her

Cordelia scoffs. "You say that, but I know you know what is really the right thing to do," she smiles.

He rolls his eyes. "We'll see who's right at the end of it all," he says and then vanishes in midair.

She glances downward, watching as Tsumi enters a building. Lucifer pauses at those doors and turns around. She looks straight up at Cordelia and smirks the most corrupted and provoking smirk. She seems to laugh and then disappears into the building after Tsumi. Cordelia clenches her fists tightly. " _Curse you, Lucifer_ ," she mumbles before vanishing in a thick flurry of white rukh.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recall the warnings from the previous chapter.

_"Will you submit to me now?" He smirked._

_I laid bloody across the cold, hard floor--completely bare except for the shackles on my wrists, keeping my arms pinned up above my head. How long had it already been? Maybe a few hours? A few hours since I had last been raped. . . . And how many times again? Nine times in the last four days. . . . I looked up at him and sneered, "Never. . . ."_

_He unbuckled his belt and grabbed me._

Ketsueki gasps and her eyes shoot open as water is poured over her head. She immediately curls up into herself--her only defense. She looks up. It was a young boy, maybe thirteen or fourteen years old. He stares down at her in pity and repulsion. It wasn't that big of a deal. She was a bloody and beaten mess.

He sits down on his knees in front of her and offers a thin black robe to her--still, it was better than nothing--and a small bowl of some sort of pouridge or mush.

Ketsueki stares at him for a moment. He was a handsome man already, with lightly tanned skin, crystaline blue eyes, dark brown curly hair, and a few freckles here and there. She slowly reaches out her arms, which were bound by the shackles. He sets down the robe and bowl, pulling a key from his pocket. He unshackles her and watches as she rubs her bruised and cut wrists. He then proceeds to help her pull the robe on and helps her eat, finding she would not speak and would barely move at all. After the bowl was empty, he locked the shackles back on her wrists and stood up.

He watches her sullen figure for a few minutes. "My name is Henry. . . . and I, uh. . . . when I can, I'll bring you more food. . . ." He says softly, carefully.

She says nothing.

Henry sighs and goes to the door. "He's out of town today, so you're safe until tomorrow. . . ." He whispers before leaving the room.

Ketsueki shifts and lies down on her side, closing her eyes again. _A boy like that. . . . in a place like this. . . . He'll never survive. . . . They'll eat him alive. . . ._ She groans softly as she shifts a wrong way, the aching and burning pain between her legs nearly unbearable. She furrows her brows. _Damn you, Karma. Damn you to Hell. . . ._

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Tsumi drops the body and wipes her bloody hands off in the corpse's clothes. She stretches a bit and looks over at Lucifer as she enters, equally as bloody as herself.

"So, we've hit Reim, Heliohapt, Parthevia, and this is Kina, so where are we off to next?" Tsumi inquires as she flexes her claws, "I could go for a few more kills today before night falls."

Lucifer snickers. "My, you've got so much stamina. It's almost impossible to keep up with you, babe." She smiles widely and begins to form a new portal. "Next we hit Sindria. We need a specific magic tool that only the sorceress there possesses," she explains.

" _Yamraiha?_ " Tsumi murmurs as she yanks a hair-pin from a corpse's long, angel-fine hair. She stuffs it into the folds of her kimono.

"Yes," Lucifer nods and turns to smile back at her. "And afterwards we must go to Kou. Most of the necessities we need are there," she says as she finishes forming the transport circle, "and you need to kill off all of your ties there, especially that _Koumei Ren_." Her eyes darken a bit as she reads over Tsumi's calm and emotionless expression.

"Of course," Tsumi mutters. "Whatever must be done, I will do. Don't start doubting me just yet, Lucy."

Lucifer laughs in amusement. "Mmn, yeah, babe. We'll have to see how you do, then. If you can't finish the job, though," she says lowly, "I will _not_ hesitate to _kill_ you. You'll become nothing but a weak nuisance."

Tsumi stares blankly back at her. "I know that," she says coldly.

The redhead grins. " _Wonderful!_ " She chimes, "Now, let's be on our way!" She turns swiftly, slipping into the portal and vanishing through it.

 _She's been anxious._ Tsumi follows. The two stand on a hill, looking over the beautiful island of Sindria. Tsumi glances at Lucifer from the corners of her eyes. _I wonder why. . . . Ever since I killed Kasai she's been on edge and distant from me. . . ._ _Half the time she won't even tell me what's going on. . . ._ Tsumi blinks back into reality when Lucifer starts to go down the hill, quickly following after her.

Tsumi's red eyes narrow. _She's being distracted by something, or someone. . . . but. . . . she's also weary at the same time as if she's uncertain. . . ._ Tsumi furrows her brows. _Does she even know what's going on for herself?_

Lucifer pauses, looking up at the sky suddenly. _That aura. . . . !_

Tsumi shivers as the strong, dark aura hits her as well. She looks around in alarm, but sees no one. "Lucy. . . ." She mumbles.

The red-haired demoness remains still and silent.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Lucy," a soft voice comes from behind the both of them. They turn around.

Tsumi's face hardens. _Kasai. . . . ? I was sure I had killed her. . . .I had made sure of it. . . ._

Lucifer stays silent still. Her eyes sharpen a bit and her body stiffens in place. Her breath hitches in her throat. _That. . . . that's really you, isn't it. . . . ? I could never mistaken your beautiful aura. . . . It's just been so long. . . ._

Tsumi quietly observes the white-haired child. Her eyes widen as she notices the darkest rukh possible fluttering around the girl. _This isn't Kasai. . . . Her body is possessed by a great evil. . . ._ She glances at Lucifer's state and suddenly it clicks in her head. She looks back at the whitette. _Hikari. . . . ?_

Hikari smirks. "I'm not so cool with how pure this body looks," she says in that soft, hushed, and sweet voice of hers.

Lucifer finally wills herself to breathe. "I will retrieve Isuzu for you as soon as possible," she promises, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm not very patient," Hikari murmurs as she appears right in front of Lucifer.

Lucifer's breath catches again. "You never were. . . ." She mumbles as she stares at Hikari, into her soul rather than the Vessel Kasai she possesses. "I've missed you, My Yami," she says quietly a she reaches up and caresses the other girl's face.

" _Really?_ " Hikari closes her sister's pale blue eyes, "Even after I betrayed and cheated on you with _Sheba_?"

The redhead furrows her brows and sighs softly. "I don't care about any of that. You know that I will always love you, Hikari, My Yami, My Lady. . . ." She swears.

Hikari opens her eyes and smiles at Lucifer. "I love you, Lucy, always," she utters before leaning in and gently placing her lips upon the redhead's. When the demoness kisses back, she winds her arms around her lover's neck. Lucifer's eyes flutter closed.

Tsumi peels her gaze away and turns her head, facing another direction. _Get a room. . . . Goddesses. . . ._

Lucifer breaks the kiss and looks to Tsumi, smirking. "That's not a bad idea actually, babe," she chuckles.

Tsumi flushes. _Has she been reading my thoughts this whole time??_

"To answer your question--yes--I have been, and I _always_ am," Lucifer says calmly. "Hikari and I will go catch up somewhere private. You're free to do whatever you want for now. I'll get you when you're needed again," she waves her hand in dismissal before both her and Hikari in Kasai's body disappear.

The Heliohapt demoness stares after them. "How _subtle_ ," she says sarcastically and rolls her eyes, crossing her arms underneath her breasts. _What do I do now?_ She looks around for any sort of idea or hint. She sighs when she finds none. She closes her eyes. _Guess I'll just. . . . hit Kou now. . . ._


	26. Chapter 26

The iron door is unbolted and it slowly creaks open. Henry hurries in and unshackles Ketsueki. He hands her some bread and moves behind her, pulling her hair together and tying it back.

Ketsueki eats the bread while watching him carefully. _He seems more weary than usual. . . ._ She finishes eating and rubs her wrists. _I've been here for two weeks now. He is the only one who gives me sympathy. He thanks me for killing his abusive father, the former leader of the gang. He tells me the name of my rapist and captor, the new leader, is Calvin_ _Ventzei_ _. . . . I've never spoken a word to Henry these two whole weeks. I suppose I should, but one can never be too cautious in the enemy's den. . . ._

Henry glances at the door anxiously. He kneels down in front of her, stripping off his long coat and helps her into it. He makes sure she is covered up as best as possible. He pulls a knife out of his pocket, and he places it in her hand. She stares at it for a moment and then looks up at him.

"When I leave, wait five minutes, and then leave this room. Right at the end of the hall is a door that leads straight outside into the woods; I'll leave it propped open for you. Head about a mile in any direction and you'll hit the town. The merchants there are really kind," Henry says and gets up, turning to leave.

She grasps him by the wrist. "What about you?" She asks, her voice raspy and hoarse. Her eyes narrow a bit as she stares up at him.

Henry smiles sheepishly. "I'll _try_ and escape soon, too, but don't worry about me, okay? Just get out of here and make sure this gang is taken out for good," be says softly while comfortingly patting her hand. He then pulls away and walks over to the door.

He sends a grin her way. "Good luck, Lady Ketsueki! Make sure to remember the name: Henry Andrew Cortez," he chimes, saluting half-heartedly before leaving the room. As usual, the iron.dope slams closed behind him, but this time it isn't bolted. She listens as his footsteps fade away. She then starts counting off her five minutes, stashing the knife within her sleeve for easy access. She stands and walks to the door. She looks back at the blood-stained floor and cringes. She grits her teeth and closes her eyes tightly.

_Ten. . . . As soon as I get out of here I'll get to see Dellalani again. . . ._

_Nine. . . . I'll get my weapons and I'll come back here. I'll kill them all. . . ._

_Eight. . . . I'll adopt Henry. . . ._

_Seven. . . . Then I'll go on a retreat somewhere. Maybe I'll go and see Parthevia again. It's been so long. . . ._

_Six. . . . I'll come home and retire as an assassin. . . ._

_Five. . . . I'll become an ordinary maid. . . ._

_Four. . . . I'll go visit_ _Feril's_ _grave. . . ._

_Three. . . . I'll have a shrine built for Cordelia. I'll start praying every night for as long as I still have left to live on this planet. . . ._

_Two. . . . I'll make sure Dellalani and Henry grow up to be good, respectable people. . . ._

_One. . . . And I'll die in peace without losing any more of those I care about. . . ._

Ketsueki swallows hard and yanks the door open, rushing through it.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

It is night in the Kou Empire. Mostly everyone in the imperial palace is asleep except for a few servants here and there cleaning or planning for tomorrow. Kouen is awake in his office, reading, but the rest of the royal family is in bed either sleeping or almost asleep.

Across the palace, Koumei is asleep in his own, large and unnecessary, satin-sheeted bed. A shadow moves in the darkest corner of the room. Tsumi steps into the dim moonlight, her red demon-eyes glowing in the darkness. She stands near the bed, silently watching as the Second Prince sleeps, totally unaware of her presence. Tsumi sits at the foot of the bed, crossing her arms.

She sighs. _Lucy wants me to kill Koumei. I've been able to kill dozens of people without a single issue, bit that human part of me sickens me everytime I so much as think about harming him. . . . Why him?_

She narrows her eyes a bit when he suddenly shifts in bed, rolling over onto his side. He remains asleep. She exhales. _Why do I feel so relieved to see him? He's a simple mortal completely unrelated to me, yet if I imagine killing him like the others, I feel sick to my stomach._

Tsumi tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear, leaning closer to get a better look at him. _I don't get it. . . . He's surely not the most attractive man here, so why would the humane part of me 'crush on him', so to say? Is it something about his personality? What could it be specifically about him?? Him in particular!_ She groans softly. _I don't understand any of it. . . . and I don't know how I'm supposed to kill him. . . . How Lucy expects me to. . . ._

Koumei mumbles something deliriously in his slumber. He shifts around a bit and some of his long vermillion strands fall into his face. Tsumi furrows her brows as she stares. _There's an enigmatic, innocent aura that surrounds him, and he's so pure. The brightest of rukh follow him. It sickens me, yet pleases the humane part._ She stands up and looks away from the sleeping Prince. She closes her eyes. _This will be the death of me! I have to know why--why this is--before I end him, or else I'll never be able to move on properly!_

The door slowly creaks open. " _Tsumi_."

She opens her eyes and glances over, seeing Judar leaning against the door-frame. "So, you're not dead, then, after all?" His voice was hushed. He didn't want to wake Koumei up either.

Tsumi sneers, baring her teeth. "I would never allow myself to be killed by the likes of _you_ ," she hisses softly.

Judar hums. He crosses his arms over his chest and watches her for a few silent minutes. He looks at Koumei. "So, the human in you still exists? You can't bring yourself to kill him, can you?" He smirks tauntingly, "And the worst thing is that you don't even know _why._ You're so confused by it that it's driving you mad. You can't stand the fact that you're in love with a mortal."

Tsumi narrows her eyes. "Do you have nothing better to do than stand there and taunt me?" She growls out, clenching her fists. _I. . . . I do not love him. . . . or is that what it is? The humane part of me is in love with Koumei Ren, whereas I am to kill him--the perfect defense mechanism. I can't touch him without hurting myself. . . ._

The dark Magi chuckles. "You must feel so powerless right now. You don't even know what to do," he purrs.

Tsumi sinks her claws into her palms. "I won't have a problem killing _you_ , though." She grits her teeth.

"I'd bet so."

Tsumi walks across the room and glances out the window. _It looks so peaceful. It makes me burn. . . ._ She turns back to the Magi. "I'll leave this time without killing you."

"Oh, should I be grateful?" Judar scoffs, rolling his eyes. "As long as you don't stir up any trouble here, I couldn't care less of your presence. That being said, stay away from my daughter or I _will_ kill you."

Tsumi snorts. "Would you really break Cordelia's heart like that, Judar? What a cruel husband you are," she says lowly.

"Am I _really_ the one breaking Cordelia's heart here?" Judar says.

Tsumi smirks, and she vanishes.

Judar steps out and pulls the door closed. He turns on his heel and begins walking down the hall. _Damn it, Tsumi. I'm worried about you, too, you know. . . ._ He sighs.


	27. Chapter 27

"Have you seen Ava anywhere at all? Heard from her?" Kouha asks desperately, tightly gripping the black Magi by the wrist.

Judar's crimson eyes fall on the worried prince. _I'm so sorry. . . . If this were Cordelia, I would be the same as you. . . ._

" _Please_ ," Kouha begs.

Judar closes his eyes and let's out a long, hard sigh.

" _No_ ; I'm sorry. I haven't."

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

The cloaked figure vanishes into an alleyway. Pressed up against the wall in the shadows, Ava pulls down her hood, holding Isuzu to her chest in a protective manner. Ava smiles and ruffles Isuzu's raven curls.

 _We are in Parthevia right now. I figured no one would think I'd come here. We had been living in an abandoned building, but the guards found us this morning and I've been on the run ever since._ Ava covers Isuzu's mouth, slinking further back into shadows as the guards run past the alleyway. Releasing the child's mouth, she sighs in relief. _I have no idea where we'll go now. . . . Boarding and stowing away on some ship will be way too risky. . . ._

Isuzu cooes, and Ava glances down at her. She had her fingers in her mouth, sucking on them and looking up at Ava excitedly. Ava smiles a bit. _She is a beautiful baby, that's for sure. She looks a lot like Judar, just more evened out with cute flares._

Ava walks out and looks around. the guards had gone already. She begins walking down the street. "Now. . . ." She mumbles, "Let's see what I can find. . . ."

Isuzu cooes in response.

Ava pulls the hood up and conceals the ravenette within her cloak, the rain gently beginning to fall. People head home or enter the shops, clearing the streets hurriedly. Ava continues to walk through the light downpour. Isuzu soon begins to whimper and whine. " _Momma_ ," she says, peering up at Ava.

Ava bites her lip, glancing down at her. "I'm not your Momma, Isuzu. I'm Ava," she says softly, at which Isuzu then begins to cry.

"Momma?" Isuzu sobs.

Ava feels her heart break and sucks in a breath. "Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry, little one. You can call me whatever you want to. . . . Just don't cry like that anymore. . . ." She says softly and caresses the baby's curls.

Isuzu calms down, and soon enough she falls asleep. Ava slumps her shoulders, relieved. _How long have I been away from Kou. . . . ? Months now. . . . ?_

The rain starts to come down harder, so she runs under a covered area. Glancing around, she doesn't notice the two men in a shop nearby, watching her through the window.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Ketsueki gets out of the caravan. She thanks the old man who had been kind enough to feed her, give her some clothes--even though they were male and fit way too big on her--and take her all the way to the palace without any sort of explanation--out of the kindness in his heart. She watches him leave and then turns around, looking up at the imperial palace. She walks up--limps--to the gates and nearly falls over. A male guard catches her and picks her up.

"Lady Ketsueki?" The guard says worriedly.

"Take her to the infirmary," says the other, "I'll inform Prince Kouha."

Ketsueki groans a bit, her vision becoming blurry. Her eyes slowly flutter closed. Her hearing fades out as she slips into unconsciousness.

. . . .

. . . . "Lady." . . . . "Ketsueki?". . . .

. . . . "Hey, wake up.". . . . "Come on.". . . . "I know you can hear me, Chief.". . . .

. . . . "Ketsueki." _Kouha. . . . ?_

At the sound of her Master's voice, Ketsueki immediately cracks her eyes open, inhaling sharply. She hesitantly sits up and glances around the the room. _The infirmary._ Ai, Chojo, and Kouha stand around worriedly and Kouha stares hard at her. She exhales shakily and dips her head to him. "My Prince. . . ." She murmurs.

Kouha sighs. "What happened to you?" He asks stiffly, yet he already knew the gist of it.

Ketsueki glances down at her bruised and scarred wrists.

The Third Imperial Prince closes his eyes, furrowing his brows. "I understand. Tell me when you're ready," he says and then turns around, walking out of the room.

Ai sits on the edge of the bed, frowning. "Chief. . . ." He mumbles in fury, "Tell me where they are. . . . I'll kill them for doing this to you. . . ."

"Me, too, Chief," Chojo whispers, sitting down next to his comrade.

Ketsueki looks up at them. "No. . . . I'll kill him. . . . you can kill the others. . . ." She mutters sort of stubbornly.

Ai cracks a small smile. "Of course, Chief. We'll do as whatever you say," he pledges, and Chojo dips his head in agreement. Ketsueki almost smiles at this. She closes her eyes.

"We'll go on a killing spree tonight, then."

\\-/-\\--\\-/-\\-/

Ava bites into the piece of stale bread, walking down the street while holding onto Isuzu. She grumbles at the dull and old taste. "It's like the slums all over again," she sighs and hurriedly finishes eating the bread. She walks around a corner and pauses there, two men standing there waiting for her: the guards. She groans. _By the end of it all I'm going to be a wanted woman in Parthevia._ She pulls out her whip, slowly letting it unroll.

The guards stare back at her. "You're under arrest for trespassing," one says. "And running from the law, and stealing from merchant carts," the other adds.

"Hey, only two of those is true," Ava smiles wearily, "I took this out of the trash."

The elder of the two makes a face. "That makes it even worse."

Ava laughs nervously. She gently sets Isuzu down and steps forward, holding onto her whip with a smile. "I hope your wives don't mind you two getting home late. I don't think you'll be waking up for a while," she says, and then they lunge at her.

She whirls around and throws her arm out, the whip wrapping around one guard's wrists. She yanks forward, sending him tripping over his own feet, and then to the ground. He yelps as his head cracks against the hard ground and then he slumps down, knocked out. The other rushes at her, but she moves swiftly, avoiding him and catching her whip around his ankle and yanking him to the side, straight into a wall. It takes a moment, but he slowly gets back up.

Suddenly he stiffens and spits up blood, then falls to the ground. Ava stares wide-eyed at the person behind the now-corpse.

" _What?_ Not happy to see me?" Sharrkan grins widely.

Ava opens her mouth to speak, but then closes it to sigh. "You just murdered that man. This isn't Sindria, stupid," she scolds.

Sharrkan rolls his eyes. "It was in self-defense," he chimes.

" _You_ weren't the one he was after," Ava deadpans.

The Heliohapt man chuckles. "You're lucky we were here at all. It's some big coincidence we are here with Sinbad," he hums.

" _We?_ " Ava furrows her brows.

Sharrkan smiles and points behind her. Ava turns around to see Spartos standing a bit away from them, holding Isuzu in his arms, who was sleeping like a log. Ava grunts. _I hadn't noticed either of them coming. If I were an assassin, I would already be dead._ She sighs softly and turns back to Sharrkan, "I'm not thanking you. I was handling it fine on my own."

"Sure you were," Sharrkan snorts, then tilts his head off to the side. "So, uh, whose _baby_ is that, anyway?"

Ava tenses up. _Judar wouldn't want me just openly telling people. . . ._ "Mine. . . ." She mumbles.

Sharrkan stares incredulously at her for a moment, disbelief crossing his face.

Isuzu opens her eyes and looks around. When she spots Ava, she exclaims, " _Momma!_ "

Ava glances back at her and smiles. "I'm right here," she says softly. She mentally sweatdrops. _Perfect timing, kiddo. I owe you my life. Judar might've killed me had I told. . . ._

Sharrkan huffs. "Well, okay, then. . . ." He mutters.

"We should probably be getting back to Sindria now," Spartos says, while struggling to hold onto the flailing and wriggling Isuzu who was desperate to get back to her 'Momma'.

Ava walks over and takes the ravenette into her arms. "Where is he, anyway?" She asks, smiling when Isuzu hugs onto her upper arm.

"Tison Village," Sharrkan responds, sheathing his sword and running a hand through his white locks. "Revisiting old memories, I guess."

Ava nods her head in understanding. "I see. . . ." She says softly.

"Well, let's get back to the inn and wait for him. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you, Ava," he smiles.

Ava follows the two Sindrian Generals down the street. She glances behind her at the dead man, and the younger one simply unconscious. _Aw. . . . They're going to think I killed him. . . ._ She looks forward again. _Oh, well. . . . Looks like I'll be going to Sindria soon, anyway. . . ._


	28. Chapter 28

_Both Ai and Chojo stared at me uncertainly and worriedly as I looked up, wiping my mouth. We had just killed all of the gang members, and we went back outside. I suddenly had thrown up. Then I fell over._

Ketsueki releases a soft groan, opening her eyes slowly. She is back in the infirmary. A nurse hovers at her side, scribbling some notes down whole glancing at the notes the doctor had left on the table. She worry hard expression. Ketsueki pushes herself up into a sitting position. She stares over at the nurse.

"What is it?" She murmurs.

The nurse glances at her nervously.

Ketsueki frowns. _No one has looked at me like that since the day they told me Jafar was never coming back to Sham Lash. . . ._ "Tell me," she prompts.

The nurse sets down her notes and gazes at the assassin woman sympathetically. "No one else has been told. Doctor says it is your decision to make whether you tell anyone or not. . . ." She mumbles.

The black-haired woman narrows her eyes, glaring at the hesitant nurse intently and intimidatingly. "Out with it," she demands.

The nurse takes a deep breath. " _You're pregnant._ "

Ketsueki sucks in a breath, clasping a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widen. "No. . . . That's not possible. . . ." She whispers shakily, her body beginning to tremble. "I'm sorry. . . ." _Feril. . . ._

The nurse furrows her brows. "I know it sounds bad, dear, but things do get better," she tells the assassin. "But Prince Kouha has been somewhat concerned about you, and he wishes to see you once you've awoken. . . . If you'd like, I could tell him you're still asleep for now. . . ."

Ketsueki looks down, closing her eyes. "N-o. . . . You can let him in. . . . I will not lie to my Master. . . ." She whispers shakily.

The nurse dips her head in understanding and picks her notes up again. She turns and walks outside, leaving Ketsueki alone with her thoughts for the moment.

The black-haired woman sobs silently. _Feril, I'm sorry. . . ._ She looks down at her stomach and places a hand on it. _Curse you. . . . You shouldn't exist. . . . You should just be dead like that man. . . . that damned man. . . . It's all his fault. . . . and yours. . . ._

Not too long later, Kouha steps into the room with a grave expression, walking up to her bedside.

Ketsueki slowly looks up at him. _I guess the nurse already told him for me. . . ._ "My Prince. . . ." She murmurs, "I'm sorry. . . ."

"There's no need to apologise to me. None of this is any of your fault." Kouha sits on a chair next to the bed. He sighs, running a hand stressedly through his pink hair. "Are you going to be okay?" He asks, tone sort of softer now, pitying her. _Ava is missing, Judar is acting weird, Tsumi is apparently the abomination, and now Ketsueki has been raped and impregnated. If this isn't the apocalypse. . . ._

Ketsueki stares blankly at the wall behind him. "Okay. . . . ?" _What does that even mean? At this point, is there even an 'okay'?_ "No. . . . I don't even know what okay is. You're asking the wrong person. . . ." She mutters.

Kouha sighs again. "Well, then if that's the case, answer me this: what will you do with the baby once it's born?" He asks.

She closes her eyes. "I don't know yet."

"Do you want it?" Kouha furrows his brows.

" _No_. . . ." She whispers.

He nods stiffly and stands up. "I should go now. I have work to get done, and Ai and Chojo are anxious to see you," he says.

Ketsueki watches him leave, crossing her arms. _I must seem like a burden. Hell, with what's going on with Tsumi and Ava I don't blame him for getting annoyed with me. But this. . . ._ She holds a hand on her stomach. _This must be Karma. . . . Finally, it's come to bite me in the arse. Fate is just really cruel, after all._

The door flies open and Chojo runs inside, a blubbering mess. Ai walks in casually, holding Dellalani in his arms.

"Chief! Are you okay?!" Chojo demands.

"I'm fine; chill out," Ketsueki rolls her eyes.

Ai sits on the chair. "So, Prince Kouha told us that you're. . . ." He trails off, glancing down as Dellalani begins to wake up.

Ketsueki gives a short nod, taking her daughter from the fourteen year old boy. Dellalani cooes and snuggles up against her chest. Ketsueki looks to the boys. "Well, it's true, at least."

"What are you going to do with it?" Chojo asks curiously.

"Dunno," Ketsueki sighs.

She looks over the two. Ai is fourteen years old. He is a pretty tall boy for his age with short orangey-red hair and silver eyes, lightly tanned skin and a beauty mark above his upper lip. Chojo, on the other hand is only twelve. He is pretty short and terrifyingly skinny with spiky light brown hair, dark blue eyes, a dark tan, and a scar from his forehead, over his nose, and across his left cheek. Both boys were the same as everyone else--having killed their parents at only six years old.

Ketsueki sighs softly, looking away. "I don't want to have _to anything_ to do with this bastard-child. I'll give birth to it, but from there I _will won't_ raise it," she says coldly.

Ai and Chojo exchange glances. Ai clears his throat. "Don't worry, I'll deal with it."

Chojo smiles a little as Dellalani giggles and makes grabby hands for him. Ketsueki hands her over to him. She sighs once more, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"That's fine. It seems you two will be better off raising my children for me," she decides.

The two boys nod their heads.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Tsumi sits up high within the tree, looking down and watching Koumei as he sits on a bench feeding the pigeons. She narrows her eyes a bit. _What an odd hobby. . . ._

She leans back against the trunk of the tree, holding her staff across her lap. _I still don't understand it. . . . This man seems nothing out of the ordinary. He sleeps, eats, does his work, feeds the pigeons, attends the occasional meeting, and then repeats. Well, no; sometimes he skips the sleeping and eating parts, but then Kougyoku yells at him. So, he doesn't do that very often. He seems so normal, barely even an average man. How could the human in me love someone so boring like him?_

Koumei looks away from the pigeons, dropping the rest of the crumbs and standing up. He glances about, as if contemplating what to do next.

Tsumi leans in a bit, watching him closely. She then turns her head suddenly as she hears a crack on a nearby branch. There sat Judar, arms crossed over his chest. He purses his lips.

"So, you've resorted to _stalking_ the poor man?" He tsks.

"And you're stalking _me_ , so it's even now," Tsumi rolls her eyes and glances back down, but Koumei had already left. She sighs, flexing her claws.

Judar closes his eyes. "Why did the humane Tsumi summon Lucifer?" He mutters.

" _I'm not sure._ "

Judar opens his eyes and glares at her. "What do you mean you're not sure?" He grumbles.

Tsumi looks away from him. "She is weak, with many unsolvable fears, and she was so damned lonely and sad." She pulls her staff up. "This is our last comfortable chat. I will take my leave now."

Before the demoness could leave, Judar spoke up. "Why did we have these _chats_ , anyway? Why haven't you killed me? It should have been pretty easy," he says lowly, a glint within his crimson eyes, "unless. . . . unless you physically _can't_."

With her back turned to him, Tsumi stiffens up.

"You _can't_ kill me, can you?" Judar smirks. "The human in you is a lot stronger than you thought, hm? She won't let you kill _anyone_ she loves."

 _Loves?_ Tsumi furrows her brows. _I--no--she loves them, so I can't kill them?_ She clenches her fists. _Damn, that human is so powerful. As broken as she was, she still has the willpower to affect me like this? It's clouding up my mind. . . . I can't be sure if these are my thoughts or hers anymore. . . . I'm so confused all the time. . . . It becomes more and more difficult to tell with every passing day. . . ._ She slowly turns to look at him. She growls, and then she vanishes.

Judar sighs yet again, climbing down from the tree, walking out of the woods and into the gardens. _She is losing her grip. . . . Soon, the real Tsumi will be able to grasp the reins again._ He looks up as he hears Hakuryuu calling on him. He glances up at the gray sky as it begins to drizzle. _I'm trying, Cordia. . . . Maybe after this I can join you in Tengoku? If I repent for my sins, am I still to be damned to Jigoku?_

"Judar!" Hakuryuu calls out.

Judar looks down, beginning to walk back to the imperial palace. He brushes the bangs out of his face as it begins to rain down hard on him.

"Yes, My King. I'm coming."


	29. Chapter 29

"So, that's the whole story?" Jafar asks.

Ava nods stiffly, holding sleeping Isuzu gently.

Jafar and Sinbad take all of what she had said into consideration. "If Kassim and Mystras are involved in this, then maybe Cordelia is physically involved as well," Sinbad says.

"And the Tenshis, too," Jafar adds.

"Yes." Sinbad props his head up with his fist. "It makes sense, though. They'll want Tsumi dead, of course," he sighs, "and Cordelia obviously won't let that happen."

"Then, what is _our_ roles in all of this?" Jafar wonders aloud.

The purplette shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not certain. I figured she would tell us, but it's been a while since her last vision."

Ava shifts slightly in her seat. "I think she wants me to help Tsumi," she mumbles.

Both men cock their heads off to one side. "How so?" Jafar asks.

"I don't really know. . . ." Ava sighs softly. "Cordelia continues to give me these signs, a vibe, and I know I'm sort of destined to help end this," she tries to explain to the both of them.

"I can see why Cordelia would choose you, Ava," Sinbad smiles. Jafar nods in agreement.

"I know this is completely off-topic, but," the purple-haired King says, "why haven't you addressed that Pisti is your _aunt_?"

Jafar snorts, rolling his eyes.

Ava thinks for a good minute. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't think about it that way. I've been busy, and besides, I've never considered myself as one of the Artemyran princesses. It's just never occurred to me."

"But it's like a long-lost family reunion type of thing. You should approach Pisti about it, about your mother. It might prove to be good for you in the long-run." Sinbad stands up, and Jafar follows his example. He bows slightly to her. "After all, technically you are royalty of a very noble country. I'm sure Queen Mira would enjoy meeting a lost granddaughter of hers," he smiles charmingly, in which Jafar gives him a scowl and pulls him out of the room. The door slams behind them.

Isuzu opens her beautiful crimson eyes and yawns quietly. She blinks sleepily up at Ava. "Momma?"

Ava sweatdrops. "What's up?"

Isuzu rubs her eyes. "Hungry. . . ." She mumbles.

Ava sighs and gets up. "Well, that's one problem I _do_ know how to solve. Let's go find us some food to eat, then we're going to have a chat with Pisti," she smiles, and she walks out of the room with Isuzu.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Ketsueki pulls her hair into a ponytail as she walks down the hallway. She wears a black, long kimono and a frown. Kouha won't let her work until a week after the baby is born. She walks into the library, seeing Koumei, and she grabs a random scroll off the shelf to read.

Koumei glandes up from his book. "Good morning, Lady Ketsueki," he says politely.

"I am not a 'Lady'. I'm an assassin," she responds stoically as she sits on a sofa across the room from him.

He sighs softly and looks back down at his book. _Why is it that all of the woman seem more messed up, or have worse fates? It began as Cordelia, Tsumi, Ava, now Ketsueki. I bet our own daughters will struggle against their fates as well. Though, I don't see myself ever becoming a father. . . ._

Ketsueki looks over at him. She stares quietly. _He usually doesn't say a word to me. . . ._ She looks up as the door opens. Judar stands there. "Ketsueki, we need to go," he says seriously. She stands up, putting the scroll away.

"What is it?"

Judar hesitates to answer, glancing at Koumei. _I need to keep them out of this as much as possible. . . ._ He turns, walking out the door. "Follow me."

Ketsueki is confused, yet follows him out, anyway.

Koumei stares after them, curious. He gets up and puts his book away, leaving the room, but they were already gone. He frowns. _What is it with secrets nowadays?_ He walks out of the palace, heading into the imperial gardens. _Not only that, but I've been getting this feeling like I'm being watched, but it feels so familiar, like I know whose presence it is, but when I look around, I never see anyone there. It's nerve-racking._ He sighs and sits on the bench, waiting.

When he feels that presence again, he relaxes his shoulders, slumping against the back of the bench. He glances around the gardens, and then at the edge of the woods. He sees no one, and sighs again, crossing his arms. _Just who could it be?_

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Tsumi stays hidden on the other side of the tree to remain out of the Second Imperial Prince's sight. She sighs silently as the wind blows her white curls into her face. She brushes them behind her ears and closes her eyes. _So, he has noticed me, after all. At least he isn't completely useless in the end._ She peers around the tree to see him walking towards the woods. _He's observant enough. . . ._ She watches as he walks into the woods and looks around.

"I know you're out there," he calls out.

She hums softly to herself. _I wonder what he would do if he knew it was me?_

"Come out, already. There's no use in hiding if I know you're here," he says.

Tsumi appears on the ground, a few yards away from him, holding her staff with her right hand and staring over at him.

Koumei stands there quietly, shocked, to say the least. _Red eyes. . . . ? What are those markings? She looks like. . . . a demon. . . . I knew they've all been keeping secrets from me. . . ._ "Tsumi," he says calmly.

"Hello, Prince Koumei," she says bluntly. _That's odd. . . . I hadn't meant to call him Prince. . . . That human in me is able to twist my tongue now? What a respectful little brat!_

"Tell me what's going on."

Tsumi looks back up at him. _He doesn't know? Figures; Judar wants to keep it all quiet. He thinks he can handle it before it all gets to be too much. The nerve of that man. . . . He really thinks he can beat Lucy, and now Hikari, too? He is truly foolish._ She notices Koumei staring at her expectantly. _Fine. I'll tell him everything, and then I'll kill him. End it once and for all._

"Don't worry about it." _Um. . . . what??_ "It's nothing really important. Judar's got it covered." _No! Those aren't my words! That human part is holding my tongue! I'm speaking her words!_

Koumei purses his lips. "I want to know what's going on. I'm tired of being in the dark all of the time," he says.

"I'm sorry." _No! I'm not! Stop this at once!_ "I'm not allowed to tell you. You understand, right? I'm under orders." _Oh, but the seven sins of Jigoku, quit this madness! Stop protecting him! He will die one way or the other, but in my way you'll at least be there in his final moments! Stop avoiding the inevitable!_

Koumei sighs softly, "Of course, just, at least tell me when you're coming home.".

 _I would die before I'd ever--_ "Soon."

He dips his head and turns around, walking away. As soon as he was gone, she drew a small knife and stabbed herself in the though, sucking in a breath. _How are you able to speak?! You should be dormant! You can't just protect him! He is going to die one of these days! It will happen no matter how much you try to deny it!_ She slumps down to her knees on the ground. Her white curls fall into her face. _Why. . . . ?_

"Because if I love him. . . . so so you. . . ." She mumbles. _Damn the heart. . . ._

The voice behind her startles the human Tsumi back into hiding. "It's time," Lucifer says.

Tsumi turns her head and glances back at the redhead. She stands up. "Then, let's get to work."


	30. Chapter 30

Judar holds sleeping Isuzu against his chest, leaning on the wall. He looks over at the others. "Lucifer is making her move now, as we speak," he says lowly. "Do any of us have a plan?" The room goes silent. He sighs, "So, we're all on the same page, then."

Ava nods slightly. "Only the Tenshis have ever been able to defeat Lucifer and lock her away. I mean, how would we ever come close to that?" She points out.

"If only we could get ahold of a copy of the Lucian Bible," Jafar sighs.

"The last copy was burned back when I was four," Sinbad mutters regretfully, crossing his arms over his chest. "Though, that really would have come in handy. We have a Priest and every--" He looks down at his feet which are suddenly frozen to the ground. He looks to a fuming Judar.

"It's only a title; I'm not an actual damned priest, you moron," Judar hisses. "Too bad, anyway! Like you said, the last copy was burned years ago!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Judar," Sinbad rolls his eyes.

The Black Sun narrows his eyes. "When this is all over, we're enemies again."

"Oh, _for sure_ ," Sinbad agrees at once.

"Good." Judar flinches slightly and looks down at Isuzu as she begins to cry. He begins to rock her gently. "Hey, hey, stop crying," he murmurs, holding her close, "Sh, it's okay, baby. . . . I've got you. . . ."

Ava shifts a bit, crossing her legs. "So. . . . when can I come home?" She murmurs.

Judar looks over at her, thinking. "At any time, I guess. It would just be preferable if you would stay away until all of this is over," he says to her, glancing out the window. "I'll leave now. I have to bring Isuzu to Yunan, and I have official business to handle."

"You mean orders from Gyokuen?" Sinbad sneers.

Judar sends the purplette a short glare. "It's none of your business," he snaps and then vanishes into the thin air.

Sinbad sighs and gets up. He turns to Ava. "You're welcome to stay in Sindria as long as you want, but if you wish to return to the Kou Empire, I'll have a ship prepared for you at once. It's all up to you, Lady Ava," he says.

Ava stands as well. "I'll stay here. I don't want to cause him any inconvenience. It's best if I work on my own, although. . . . can I get a ride to Balaadt?" She inquires.

"Of course, but what's in Balaadt?" He asks.

"Allies, hopefully," Ava murmurs. _Please, Derik. . . ._

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Lucifer watches Tsumi fight a whole band of murderous thieves alone. Her arm wraps around Hikari in Kasai's Vessel, pulling her closer to the side. " _Tsumi_ ," she calls out, "try summoning your familiar now."

Tsumi glances at her for a split-second, then leaps a few feet away from her attackers. She sinks her claws into her wrist and let's the blood drip down to the ground, murmuring an almost silent summoning incantation. A panther with red eyes appears before her. He is a male, maybe two or three years old. He looks up at her, flicking the end of his tail. She takes a deep breath. " _Kill them all_ ," she says lowly. He dips his head and then lunges into action.

Lucifer grins, "He's beautiful, Tsumi! Where did you find such a beast?" She claps her hands.

" _Agrabaad_ ," Tsumi says stoically, watching with her narrowed red eyes as the panther proceeds to maul each and every thief. She glances back at Lucifer. "The jungle is full of large felines. They're strong creatures."

" _Indeed_ ," Lucifer smiles, "A truly magnificent beast."

Tsumi turns back to the panther, watching as he licks the blood from his fur. She closes her eyes, remembering how she claimed him as her familiar:

_I trudged through the thick jungle in the downpour that the dark gray sky wept. I don't know how I had come to be in Agrabaad. It just happened without my noticing. As I stopped under a tree, I heard a vicious snarling from up above me. I looked up. There was a great panther, crouched in a branch above me, his lips curled as he snarled warningly at me. But after I stared blankly at him long enough, he relaxed, even laid down on that branch, stopping his growl._

_"So, I'm not a threat anymore, hm?" I said and he flicked his fail, unafraid of me. I laughed. "I don't even know how this whole familiar-bonding thing is supposed to work," I snorted, and in spite of it all, I hauled myself up into the tree. "Lucy says I'm supposed to offer you something." The panther cocks his head to the side, watching her curiously._

_"But I have nothing to offer you except free-roam," I said slowly, "If you become my familiar you will see places you've never dreamt of before. You can leave this jungle, and I can make you even more powerful."_

_The panther emits a soft purr._

_"So, become my familiar, I guess?" I sighed. He nuzzled his head against my arm. I smiled a bit._

_"That's a yes, right?"_

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

"Are you sure about this?" Judar asks as Judar late Isuzu down in the crib. "Why don't you keep her with you? You are her father; I'm not," he sighs.

" _Precisely_ ," Judar looks over at the blonde Magi. "Gyokuen would take her away because of the fact that she _is_ my daughter. Now is not the time to deal with all of Al Thamen. At least, not until Lucifer had been dealt with. Maybe then I'll be able to become the father Isuzu needs, but if not. . . . Well, anyway, you're her designated guardian until further notice." He walks towards the door.

" _Judar. . . ._ " Yunan mumbles, "All you're doing is breaking your _own_ heart. . . ."

"That may be so, but. . . ." Judar sighs, "It's the right thing to do."

Yunan smiles lightly. "Cordelia really changed you. I've never known such a kind and righteous Judar until now," he chuckles.

Judar turns his back on the other Magi. "Oh, and, Yunan?" He says over his shoulder with a smirk on his face, "If anything ever happens to Isuzu, I give Tsumi _permission_ to kill you."

Yunan shudders and sweatdrops. "Well, I suppose it is true that leopards never change their spots. . . ." He murmurs.

Judar snorts, and then disappears out the door.

Yunan waits a few minutes, until he feels her presence behind himself. He sighs softly, closing his eyes. "Will you ever let him see you?"

"It would only hurt him more," Cordelia whispers ruefully.

"I suppose that if you're here now, you've finally got a plan?" Yunan says hesitantly as he turns around to face her.

"I do," Cordelia dips her head, a small smile on her face, "I've found an answer to everything. I've found how to kill Lucifer."

Yunan blinks several times in surprise. "You. . . . You did. . . . ?" He mutters.

Cordelia grins and pulls a thick book out of the thin air seemingly. It was large, with a black cover and red and silver gems pressed upon it.

Yunan gasps, covering his mouth. "That. . . . _That's. . . ._ How did you get that?" He whispers, amazed and shocked all at the same time.

"I have free access to the _Holy Library_ , but that's besides the point," Cordelia says softly. She sighs. "This is how we rid ourselves of Lucifer. This is how we can kill her. We just need Ava to do it."

"How are we going to get it to her?" Yunan asks wearily, crossing his arms. "She's in Sindria; she's about to go back to Balaadt."

Cordelia smiles. "Leave it all to me."


	31. Chapter 31

Ava walks off of the ship and across the docks, followed by Spartos and Sharrkan. Sinbad didn't want her to go alone in case Tsumi or Lucifer shows up to take her. It was safer this way for her.

"So, where are we going, anyway?" Sharrkan asks, arms behind his head as he follows her into the dirt streets.

"To the woods," she responds.

He purses his lips. "Who are these people we're recruiting?" He inquires.

"The gang, Sundown," Ava replies as they strat off of the dirt path and enter the woods.

Sharrkan and Spartos exchange a weary look. "How do you know this gang?" Spartos asks.

"I used to be one of them," she says.

"Oh. . . ." Spartos murmurs.

Sharrkan smirks a little. _That figures. . . . She certainly doesn't seem all noble. . . ._

"We'll be arriving soon," Ava warns them, "It's best it you two stay outside for now, and once I've settled it, I'll bring them out to you."

Spartos opens his mouth to protest.

Ava turns around to look at him. She smiles reassuringly. "They won't hurt me. I'm their friend," she says. He sighs and dips his head. They soon spot the building up ahead. They stop walking.

"Yell if you need us," Sharrkan smirks.

"Got it." Leaving the other two at the edge of the clearing, Ava walks up. She pauses in front of the door and knocks. The door is opened by Domenico. He is fourteen years old with long silver hair pulled up in a tall ponytail, two thin pieces left out which hang off the sides of his face, reaching his shoulders, and crystal blue eyes. He wears a deep red kimono with black ends, one side split open to reveal his pale left leg. He stares up at her. " _Ava?_ " He furrows his black brows.

"Where's Derik?" She demands.

"He went out with Balto this morning. He won't be back until night fall," the silverette says and peers around her at the two Sindrian Generals. "Who are those morons?" He tsks.

"My escorts from Sindria," she replies.

" _Sindria?_ " He shakes his head clear, "Nevermind that. I don't care. Where is _Piero_?"

Ava makes a guilty face and looks down at her feet. "That's part of the reason that I came here. It's a really long story that I need to tell everyone at once, when Derik and Balto get back," she says softly, her voice hushed and ashamed.

Domenico frowns a bit. "Is he. . . . is he _dead_?" He inquires.

Ava stiffly nods her head, "Yeah, he is. . . . I'm sorry. . . ."

He inhales sharply. "Okay, well, the three or you might as well come in. Giovanni is cooking dinner tonight. There'll be plenty for those two as well. Just make sure they don't cause too much trouble. Adrian is already upset because his grandmother passed away last week," he says and then turns around, entering the house again.

Ava looks over her shoulder at the Sindrians. "Come on, you two," she calls and steps inside. Sharrkan and Spartos are quick to follow her, just as it begins to rain.

"Ava!" Adrian exclaims as he runs up to her and hugs her tightly, "Where have you been?"

Ava smiles and hugs him back, kissing the top of his head. "A lot of places, buddy."

He nods his little head and looks up at the Heliohapt and the Sasan man. "Are they your friends?" He murmurs, "they look rich. . . ." She laughs at this and stands back up. She looks over at the couch to see Filippo and Matteo. Filippo was asleep with his head on Matteo's lap, who was reading a scroll.

Matteo glances up at her. "Hey," he says softly, as not to awaken his brother.

Ava smiles, "Hey."

That's when Iacopo runs in, his short, messy dark brown hair all spiked up, and his brown eyes full of rage. "Somebody took my beef jerky!" He yells angrily.

Matteo gives him a look. "Are you kidding me? Ava's back and all you're worried about is who took your snacks?" He scolds sternly.

The brunette growls at Matteo. He then looks to Ava and flashes a short smile. "It's nice to see you, Ava. I hope you're doing well," the twelve year-old says pleasantly, then turns away again, "Lorenzo, you thief! You took it, didn't you?!"

"We're _all_ thieves, stupid!" Lorenzo shouts from his bedroom.

"That's insignificant!" Iacopo shrieks, "I want to know if you took my beef jerky!?"

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Lorenzo yells back.

"Because you always ask me for some!"

"I didn't take your damned food, Iacopo! Go pester Domenico and leave me the Hell alone!"

Iacopo growls and stomps off into the kitchen. Both Sharrkan and Spartos blink several times in confusion and shock. They look to Ava for answers. The dirty blonde girl sighs exasperatedly.

"It's always like this. We're a big family of idiots almost always at each other's throats," she says calmly.

They slowly nod.

"Anyway, we all might as well relax. Derik and Balto won't be back for a while." Ava plops down in the tiny space beside Matteo and rests her arm around his shoulders. She gestures to the empty sofa across the room with her free hand. "Take a seat, boys." Sharrkan and Spartos sit down on it. Lorenzo soon enters the room, gives the two a look and then sits in between them. He grins.

"Anyone up for some gambling?" He chuckles.

Filippo suddenly sits up, now wide awake. "You're on, fool," he smirks.

Matteo sighs, "I might as well."

"I'm game," Ava smiles. "So is Sharrkan; he doesn't get a choice."

Sharrkan chuckles.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

"Tsumi."

The whitette looks up at the redhead, lowering her staff. "Yes?" She inquires.

Lucifer smiles. "You're training hard, I see. That's good. It's wonderful. You'll be undefeatable in no time." She pats Tsumi's head. "But it's time to attack the Kou Empire now. You must kill those you once called your friends. Are you prepared to do this yet, babe?" She inquires.

Tsumi dips her head. "I am."

"Good. We leave at _dawn_ ," Lucifer says and turns, walking back over to Hikari.

Hikari watches as Tsumi resumes her training. She glances at the demoness. "Are you going yet?" She inquires.

Lucifer smiles and kisses her cheek. "Yes. I'll be off to split the High Priestess in two," she purrs, "I'll be back by dawn, I assure you, just as soon as I've ruined _Saeko_."

Hikari dips her head, and Lucifer vanishes. She looks back over, continuing to watch Tsumi train.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

" _You cheated!_ " Lorenzo exclaims while stuffing a piece of beef jerky into his mouth.

"Nope," Filippo smirks, "I'm playing fair and square."

"It's true for once," Matteo pitches in.

"Ha! See? Even the _lie detector_ defends me!" Filippo cheers. "That's got to prove something!"

Lorenzo sighs. "Then it's between you, Ava, and Sharrkan now," he says in finality.

Ava sets her pieces down. Both Filippo and Sharrkan gape. "You both lost to a girl," Adrian chuckles from his place sitting on Ava's lap.

Sharrkan slumps his shoulders. "Great," he sighs. Spartos pats him on the back.

Giovanni enters the room, smiling. "Dinner is ready," he announces.

Everyone jumps to their feet and files into the dining room. Ava sits between Sharrkan and Spartos, across the table from Adrian. They all serve themselves. Not too long after they began eating, Balto enters, followed by Derik.

Balto smiles, "Ah, Ava, you're back. I trust you are well?" He takes his seat.

"I am," Ava smiles in return.

"That's good," Balto says calmly as he fixes his own plate. He glances over at the redhead, "Derik, aren't you going to sit?"

Derik snaps out of his daze and sits at the head of the table. _I'm surprised. . . . I didn't think Ava would come back here with what had happened between us. . . ._ He fills his plate with meat. He glances around the table. _And she brought two other men? They look like generals of some sort. . . ._ "Ava," he says, "Who are your friends here?"

"Oh, Derik, this is Sharrkan Amun-Ra and Spartos Leoxus," she says, "they're my escorts and generals of Sindria. Guys, this is Derik Sutuo, the leader of Sundown."

Derik dips his head. "So, why are the three of you here?" He inquires.

Ava clears her throat. "Some really urgent matters have come up. There's a lot I have to tell all of you. We'll talk after dinner, though. I don't want to ruin anyone's appetite," she says placidly, and she returns to eating her dinner. Derik stares over at her wearily.

"Is everything alright?"

Ava sighs softly. "I wouldn't say _that_."


	32. Chapter 32

"Absolutely _not_ ," Derik snaps. "If this Tsumi person killed Piero, we won't just let her live, no matter what the situation is."

Ava had just finished giving the whole story and her requests. The rest of Sundown was mostly silent. Then Balto speaks up.

"But it isn't actually the girl who killed Piero, Derik; it was the demon. We can't really blame an innocent."

Derik grinds his teeth."I don't find her so innocent. I don't think anyone else does, either. Right, guys?" He says, looking over at the others for support, but they all look away from him. He gapes. " _What_. . . . ?" He mutters.

"We want to help Ava," Adrian says softly.

Derik stares hard at him. "Even to your death?" He growls. Adrian shrinks down under the intense glare from his elder.

"We all want to help," Matteo says. Filippo nods his head in agreement.

Derik scowls at his younger brothers. "That's only four of us who agree. We can't just--"

"I'll help, too," Iacopo pitches in. Domenico had his arm draped across the younger boy's shoulders. "I go where Iacopo goes."

Giovanni sighs a bit. "I won't abandon Ava."

Everyone's eyes shift to Lorenzo, who crosses his arms and closes his dark green eyes. He then runs a hand stressedly though his long-ish dark brown hair. "Ava is a good friend. I'll help her no matter what kind of trouble she's in. I'm a loyal person; I know where my priorities lay," he says and reopens bus eyes, looking over, "Sorry, Derik."

Derik clenches his fists and looks away from them all. "I can't believe you. . . . _all_ of you. . . ." He murmurs.

Then others proceed to ignore their leader--if they can even call him that anymore--and look to Ava. "When do we leave?" Giovanni asks.

"We leave at dawn. Be ready to go," Ava says, "We need to get to bed now. I'll wake everyone up a couple of hours before the sun rises."

They all stand up and begin heading to their bedroom. Lorenzo shows Sharrkan and Spartos to the guest room, leaving and Derik alone in the room together.

They simply stare at each other for a few minutes. Ava exhales and stands up finally. "You have tonight to change your mind," she says as she walks across the room, "Good night, Derik." She exits. Derik watches her leave, remaining silent. He closes his caramel eyes and sighs slowly.

He leans back against the sofa. _Sorry, Ava. I'm going with my dignity and pride on this. Things might have been different had you not chosen that Prince over me._ He gets up and goes to his room.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Judar sits up in bed. " _Get out_."

The other male snorts and rolls his eyes. "Trust me, I want to. Unfortunately, I've come to warn all of Kou."

Judar narrows his eyes. "Of what?"

"Lucifer will arrive in Kou at dawn with Tsumi and Hikari to attack and destroy the while empire. There is no time to relax between now and then," Kassim says. "But you shouldn't worry, because you have this now, courtesy of your wife." He hands the holy book over to the fallen Magi. Judar's eyes widen.

"The Lucian Bible? Where did this come from?" He asks, surprised.

"You'll find out when you _die_ ," the spirit says bluntly.

Judar scoffs. "I bet you can't wait for that to happen," he mumbles and opens the cover of the book. He stares. A confused expression crosses his face as he flips through several pages. "It's blank!" He exclaims in frustration.

"Well, of course it is. You're fallen, unpure. This book is safeguarded from the tainted. It can only be read and used by the pure and strong of heart. In this time, only Ava can use this book to save this planet from Lucifer and to save Tsumi from herself. As for Hikari, she only needs to be exorcised from Kasai's body," Kassim explains.

"So, that's what happened to the kiddo." Judar sighs, rubbing his tired eyes.

Kassim nods.

"I'm on it, then. You can tell my wife that she won't have anything to worry about on our part." The ravenette crosses his arms, staring over at Kassim. He purses his lips, hesitating. "What about the Tenshis?" He asks wearily, "They want Tsumi dead. What am I to do about them?"

"I'm taking care of them myself," Kassim responds under his breath.

Judar furrows his brows. "You going to kill them?" He asks, genuinely curious.

" _Maybe_. . . ." Kassim mutters before he vanishes.

Judar gets out of bed and exits the room. "Time to sound the alarms. . . ." He murmurs.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Ava lays in bed, staring up at the ceiling silently. She sighs. _Can't sleep for some reason. . . .like something or someone is preventing me from closing my eyes. . . . Is this your will, Cordelia? Is something about to go down? What is it. . . . ?_ She sits up slowly, her long dark blonde falling over her shoulders. She throws her legs over the side of the bed, touching her bare feet against the cold wood floor.

She shivers as a draft brushes past her. She looks over, but the window is closed tightly and so is her door. She tilts her head in confusion. Then she sighs and turns around to face Judar.

"Are you and your group ready to fight?" The black sun demands.

Ava stiffly nods. "We are. What's happening, Judar?" She murmurs.

"Lucifer will be making her attack on Kou at dawn. It's finally time to end this, once and for all," Judar says, holding out the thick, jeweled book to her, "This is the Lucian Bible. You have tonight and the beginning of tomorrow's battle to figure out how to get rid of Lucifer."

Ava reaches out and takes the book from his hands. She looks over its complex design in awe. "Why _me_?" She asks.

Judar shrugs his shoulders. "Who knows why Cordelia chose you," he muses. "You're just special. Be thankful your fate is so fortunate, and do your job, okay? We are all counting on you, Ava. We are all fighting this battle, and you and I both know that not all of us is going to make it back out alive. It's up to you to decide in how many of us will die before this is all over."

The dirty blonde girl shakily looks back down at the book in her hands. _That's. . . .a lot to fall upon one person's shoulders. . . ._ "I understand. . . ." She whispers.

Judar sighs softly. "I know it's a lot to process, Ava. It's a big burden, and if I could, I would certainly help you out, but I cannot. It's up to you, and if all goes well, you'll be a hero."

Ava nods slowly. She gets out of her bed and walks to the door. "We'll all be ready in an hour, maybe less than that. . . . Are you going to inform Sindria?" She asks.

"That's where I'm headed to next," he says. "I'll be back to transport all of you to Kou in an hour." He then teleports away.

Ava exits her room and walks to the center of the house. She cups her hands around her mouth. "Wake up, everyone! It's an emergency; a crisis! You all have an hour to prepare yourselves for the battle of your lives!" She shouts at the top of her lungs.


	33. Chapter 33

"You can kill them, right? Or will you fail us and make me have to kill you as well?"

Tsumi holds her staff in her hands, her red eyes staring over at Lucifer blankly. "I can do it."

Lucifer smiles and walks nearer, patting the Heliohapt girl atop the head. "That's a good girl, Tsumi. You are truly worthy of being the Akuma after all. In the end, I think you'll do fine. You and I are so much alike, don't you think so?" She purrs. Her eyes narrow a bit. "Don't let me down, Tsumi. I believe we will accomplish greatness in this world. Just don't loose track of your purpose."

Hikari walks over and wraps an arm about the redhead's waist. She smiles. "All will go well. Don't betray us, child. You will regret it. If you turn your back on us we will curse your _son_."

"What son?" Tsumi raises her brows.

Hikari laughs amusedly. "Forget it. That's only if you turn on us," she says, leaning against Lucifer. "I'm sure you won't."

Tsumi stiffly nods her head. "I understand. I'm ready to go," she says calmly. She then turns and looks up at the sky. _So close. . . . The sun will soon rise. . . ._

Hikari hangs on Lucifer's arm. "Lucy, are you sure about her?" She murmurs into the demoness's ear, "She seems. . . . _distracted_. . . ." She lightly kisses the elder's ear lobe. "She might not go through with it. . . ."

"Let's not doubt her just yet," Lucifer smiles, caressing the other female's face, "Let's wait until she gives us proof first." She presses her lips to Hikari's--well, her Vessel, Kasai's. Hikari lightly kisses her back, arms wrapped around her neck. She then pulls away and smiles you at the demoness.

"I love you."

Lucifer chuckles. "Yes, I know, _My Yami_ ," she smirks.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Sinbad crosses his arms. "Your plan isn't very smart. You do know that, Judar?" He sighs.

"I don't want to involve anyone who doesn't need to be involved," Judar says coldly as he glares at the purplette. "That's why I've put all royal members under a sleeping spell except for Kougyoku and Kouha," he says.

"Why Kouha?" Sinbad inquires curiously.

Judar sighs exasperatedly. "Because apparently he and Ava are a thing," he explains.

" _Oh_. . . ." The Sindrian King trails off.

"Where is Ava now. The sun is about to rise any minute now," Jafar says sort of anxiously.

"She's getting ready for the fight herself. Don't worry about her and think for yourselves. We need to be ready for anything. There's no telling how Lucifer might have changed Tsumi, and she has Hikari on her side now, too. This will be worse than Sheba, and this time we have less power on our side, less Metal Vessel Users and bandits take their places. The chances don't look good for any of us if Ava fails."

All eight of the generals and Sinbad stare at the dark Magi wearily. "What is she doing?" Sinbad asks softly.

Judar closes his eyes. "She's reading the Lucian Bible."

"But how?" Sinbad says, surprised. "The last copy was burned years ago. Where did you get one?"

"Cordelia was kind enough to provide us with one," Judar replies simply.

They all look out the window as the sun begins to slowly appear at the horizon. They fall into an uneasy silence. "Some of us might die today," Sinbad murmurs. Others nod stiffly in agreement.

"I'm ready for it," Judar mumbles and then exits the palace, the rest following him out.

Nearby, the members of Sundown were gathered together, all except Derik, who refused to come, and Adrian, who is much too young to fight in such an intense battle. "None of us are allowed to die. Is this understood, men?" Balto says lowly. Everyone dips their heads. "We fight together and for each other. We are amici; _no_ , we are much more than that. We are fratelli bonded by _blood_ ; we are a famiglia. Leave no man left behind. We can win this. I believe in all of us. I know we have what it takes," he says bravely. He inhales deeply. "Are we ready to fight?"

They all nod. "For our sister," Iacopo smiles, "We'd do anything."

"Agreed," the other six chime, all grins and laughs, cheers.

Kouha stares over at them silently from across the yard, his arms crossed over his chest as he stands before his platoon. His three maids stand around him. He looks away. _Ava. . . . I know you're here. . . . Please be okay. . . . Please make it through this. . . . I have to see you again. . . . I need to be with you. . . ._ He looks up, watching the sun rise. _Here it comes. . . ._

Kougyoku stands near her brother. She stares at him. She frowns a little. _This will end okay. . . . I don't want to see anyone else's heart become broken because of the death of their lover. I don't want to see anyone die at all. . . ._ She glances up at the sky as well. _After this, I need a vacation. . . . A very, very long one. . . ._

The sun was up. Everyone in the yard stiffens, tense, looking around for the danger. The whole yard was silent, anxious. Then at the edge of the yard a slick, black panther steps into view, fur bristling and lip curled on a snarl. From behind it, three figures appear: Lucifer, followed by Tsumi and Hikari is her sister's body.

" _Look!_ " Lucifer exclaims suddenly, and everyone flinches. She smirks. "We get a welcoming party and everything." She chuckles, "but it's not like they're going to survive any of this." Her eyes glow dangerously.

The soldiers shift uneasily. Kouha lifts his hand, staring over at the enemy. "Hold steady, men. Easy."

"Wait for it. . . ." Kougyoku murmurs.

Judar slowly draws our his wand, his crimson, ringed eyes narrowing. "Lucifer, Tsumi, Hikari, leave now. Give yourselves in. You won't succeed here."

"Ah!" Lucifer exclaims, clapping her hands, "I see now! You have demands, don't you?" She grins, tilting her head off to one side, glancing around at the opposing people. "Well, we might as well play this out civilly and properly, yes? Go ahead. Give your demands. _Amuse me._ "

"They aren't so much demands," Judar smirks, "but what _will_ happen when you lose this fight."

" _If_ ," the redhead purrs, "but don't mind me. Proceed with your 'predictions.'"

"You will die for good." Judar glares over at her, pointing his wand at her. "Tsumi will take back control of her body and I will seal her demonic abilities. Hikari will be exorcised from Kasai's body," he says calmly.

"Oh, I like you. You get straight to the point. That's a good trait to possess, an _excellent_ one, even. So, I'll do the same. I'll be extremely. . . . _blunt._ " The smile drops room the red-haired demoness's face. She licks her lips and raises her arms up. The sky goes dark, and gray clouds move over them, thunder rumbling. She smiles spitefully. " _You will all die here_." The lightning strikes.


	34. Chapter 34

"Watch out!" Kougyoku exclaims.

Kouha whirls around and cuts through the shadow creature that Lucifer had summoned at the beginning of the fight, then immediately after, he throws a cougar off of his back--one of Tsumi's countless feline familiars. He stands there, stiff, panting hard and looking around at the vicious battle raging on all around the yard. He wipes the sweat from his brow and looks over to his sister. She was fighting for her life, and for everyone's else's--all who she loves and cares about, worried unnecessarily for. He grits his teeth and rejoins the battle. _Ava. . . ._

Judar hovers in the air, glaring at Lucifer as she cackles and simply summons more of her limitless familiars. He raises his wand above his head. "Thalg Al-Salos!" He shouts, and thr ice spikes appear above himself, pointed at the red-haired demoness.

She laughs at this. "What? A little bit of ice is going to destroy me? Are you joking?" She smirks.

He growls. _Damn it, Ava. . . . Hurry up. We're dying out here._ He throws his arms down and sends the spikes hurdling her way. She dodges them all too easily and sends flames after him, in which he disappears on the spot, reappearing somewhere else. He leans against a wall, panting heavily. _I'm getting too tired; I need a break, bad, but this. . . . this is never-ending. . . ._

The black sun looks over and throws up a barrier just in time to save Sinbad from over a dozen familiars leaping all at once. Sinbad turns and stares over at him, surprised.

"Judar. . . ." He murmurs.

"Don't expect it to happen ever again. This is a one-time thing only. Pay more attention to your surroundings now, yeah?" Judar says lowly.

Sinbad dips his head and lunges back into the fight as soon as the barrier is dropped.

"Helping _him_ out now, Judar?" Lucifer smirks, appearing right beside him. "That's really low, even for someone of your stature. What ever has become of you, O' Magnificent Magi?" She chuckles. He ducks under her attack and takes off running.

The six Balaadtian males surround her, all with their weapons drawn and ready to attack her. She snorts. "Really? A bunch of kids think they have an actual chance against me?" She rolls her eyes and cracks her knuckles. A sadistic grin appears on her face. "Shall we begin, then?" She purrs.

Domenico smirks in the slightest. "Oh, you're in for Hell, bitch."

She raises her brows. " _Oh?_ "

Elsewhere Kougyoku freezes up as she comes across her next opponent: _Tsumi_. She tenses. "Tsumi," she warns softly, "we don't have to do this, you know that. We can stop this all right now if you just drop the whole bloody mess, if you can come back to us and abandon Lucifer and Hikari. . . ."

Tsumi stares back at the pink-haired Princess with cold red eyes. "And why would I ever do that? Tell me. Why would I ever come back to the place, to the people who remind me so much of my _grief_ , who _pain_ me everyday I am _forced_ to live here? Where is the sense in that? I don't ant to come back. Everyone will suffer just like I have been," she says stoically and tilts her head slightly to the side, flexing her claws. "I think. . . . I'll kill you personally. . . ."

Kougyoku's eyes widen a bit. "You. . . . You wouldn't. . . . Tsumi. . . . ?" She whispers shakily.

Tsumi lunges at her, but Sharrkan leaps in front of her, holding up his sword against his corrupted cousin. His face contorts; he was conflicted. "Leave her alone, Tsumi," he snaps.

Tsumi laughs at the Heliohapt male. "I suppose I'll be killing you as well."

A few yards away, Hikari stands before her enemies, smiling calmly at them all with her arms crossed. "I bet you all think you're so tough. Undefeatable? Immortal? I'll show you just how wrong you humans are," she sneers as she raises her staff to attack them with some dark magic not even of this world.

Judar throws his arms out, wrapping a barrier around them all, barely in some. " _Fuck!_ " He hisses, "Hurry up and move it!"

They scurry to safer positions right away.

He drops his arm and turns his head, scowling at Hikari. "You're only a jealous child. You have no right to speak here," he says.

She smirks. "And neither do you."

"I already know that." Judar points his wand at her. "It's a good thing I'll at least atone for my sins before I join the rukh in my final hour. I can kill you for the last time."

She giggles. "I doubt that. You can kill me again, right now, but I always come back again and again and again, over and over until I've gotten what I want. Purotekutā don't just _die_ , Judar. We ar magic, we are the rukh, we are pure power, energy that can never be erased no matt how much you strive to do so. It just can't happen," she says as she grips her staff tightly in both hands. "But you, you can die, and easily, too. I will gladly have the honor."

Judar chuckles and smiles, unafraid. "You seem to be under the impression that I am scared to die, Hikari."

"Are you _not_?" She furrows her brows, severely confused.

"After everything I have been through? Who would _want_ to be alive at this point?" He continues to smile, calm as can be. "You want to know what I think, though? I think I've figured something out about you."

She stares blankly at him.

"I think you're afraid that I will actually kill you. You're afraid to die again. That's why you continue to spout pointless words and empty threats at me instead of just killing me. If you really thought you could destroy me, I would already be dead," Judar says. "You are but a scared silly child, after all. Who'd have thought?"

" _Shut up!_ " She shouts and raises her staff up into the air. "That's it! I'll kill you!" She shrieks.

They both look up and back at the palace as the doors are thrown open, and Ava steps out. "It seems your little pawn has finally joined the battle to die along with the rest of your game-pieces, Cordelia," Hikari murmurs under her breath.

Judar and Ava exchange a distant glance and she nods her head. She takes off running into the battlefield. Judar turns back to Hikari. "Let's finish this," he says in finality.

"Yes, let's," she grins.


	35. Chapter 35

Ava lunges out of the way, and the panther crashed into another familiar. Ava continues running, panting heavily and wiping the sweat from her face. "Shit. . . ." She mutters. _At this rate, I'll never find Tsumi. It seems all of her familiars are determined to get me out of the picture now. She's cautious of me, I can tell. That's a good thing; she should be._ Ava unwinds her whip, catching a cougar by the paw and slamming it against a tree. She looks up and around the battlefield. _If I can find Tsumi and save her first, all of this will be done with. I can stop this battle before any one of my comrades dies. I can save everyone._

Clenching her fists, the dirty blonde girl takes off running again, fueled by the determination of everyone on that field fighting for their lives. She skids to a stop as she sees Sharrkan lying on the ground, bloody as can be, with Kougyoku kneeled at his side, adding pressure to his deepest wound. The pink-haired Princess slowly looks up, spotting Ava. She lifts a hand and points.

 _Tsumi?_ Ava dips her head with a grave expression on her face, and begins running in that direction. She holds the Lucian Bible securely under one arm. Soon enough she comes across blood splatters. They were like a trail, leading into the woods. She slows her pace, following the blood. _I guess Sharrkan must have gotten her pretty bad, too, huh. Well. . . . He's not called the Master Swordsman for nothing, I suppose._ She slips into the woods, turning to look behind herself. _That's odd. . . . None of the familiars are coming after me. . . ._

She faces forward again, slowly following the splatters deeper and deeper into the hinterland. As she drew nearer, the puddles of blood became larger. Soon enough she could hear the panting of another. She follows with her eyes as the trail goes around to the opposite side of a tree and stops there. It looks like the tree itself is bleeding, but she knows better than that. She sighs softly.

"Tsumi."

The panting ceases. She hears someone shift. She sighs once again. "I know you're there. Come out now and make it easier for the both of us," she says calmly.

Several minutes pass before a very bloody Tsumi steps out from behind the tree, holding her hands over the wound in her side. " _Ava_ ," she says lowly yet weakly, "I suppose they've sent you here to finish me off? You're here to finally kill me, aren't you?"

Ava furrows her brows. "No, Tsumi. You've got it all wrong. I didn't come to kill you. I'm her to save you, to free you," she says softly, dripping her whip on the ground. She pulls the book out from under her arm.

Tsumi's eyes widen a bit. "The Lucian Bible. . . . ?" She whispers shakily. "Of course. . . . I see now, but I am to warn you first."

"Warn me?" Ava repeats.

She dips her head stiffly. "The human part of me, the Tsumi you all know and cherish. . . . she won't come back easily. . . . After all that has happened, after all we've done. . . . She--no-- _we_ \--would prefer death. . . . You must understand the pain we've been through before attempting to coax her back out and into control," she warns quietly, leaning against the tree and carefully sliding down to the ground.

Ava blinks a few times. "Why are you warning me?"

" _Because_ ," Tsumi sighs, "in this body the demon and human may battle, but we are ultimately the _same person_. If she hurts, I hurt. If she is happy, I am happy. If she loves. . . . I also love. . . . I'm tired of this now, Ava, and Lucifer is a liar. She would have killed me off as soon as this battle ended. I just want it to be over. . . ."

Ava stares at her silently, letting all of it sink in. "After this, after I've resurfaced the human Tsumi, Judar will put a seal on you and you will never be able to take control again. You'll be dormant at last," she says.

A small smile crosses the demoness's face. "Good. . . . I'll finally be at peace. . . ." She whispers and closes her eyes. "Go ahead. . . . I'm ready now. . . ."

Ava opens the Lucian Bible, reading over the ancient texts. She inhales deeply and closes her eyes, beginning of recite the holy incantations. A great flash of light nearly blinds her, and she drops the book, her body slumping to the ground.

_I shift a bit, slowly forcing myself to sit up. My teal eyes flutter open. I exhale shakily as I look around. It was darkness, simply pitch black. There is no ground or sky, no in-between. . . . just the dark. I shiver. It's freezing cold. But this. . . . this has to be it. Tsumi's psychi, clouded in nothing but darkness._

_I stand up, looking around. "Tsumi?" I call out, but the only response I get is the ringing echoes of my own voice. I shudder and begin to walk on through it, keeping my eyes peeled for anything and everything._

_I sigh. Tsumi. . . . please let me help you. . . ._

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Kougyoku leaps back into battle just as soon as Sharrkan had been carried off to safety. Her eyes look over the battlefield. _Ava must be with Tsumi. . . . Good luck. . . ._ She looks over to see Kouha fighting mercilessly. She smiles a little. _He really wants Ava back, too. It's been sort of unfair of us to keep him in the dark all this time, but it was necessary. I'm sure he understands that. I only want to see everyone happy again. I can't stand the thought of a lingering depression in this family. . . ._

"Gyoku!"

Kougyoku turns to see Judar a few yards away, dragging an unconscious Hikari in her sister's body. He walks over, dropping Hikari on the ground. "Tie her up for me," he says.

She nods and crouches down, taking the rope from his hand and beginning to bound the Purotekutā. "Are you okay?" She asks as she glances up at the black Magi.

He scoffs and crosses his arms. "I'm alive, aren't I?" He mutters.

She gives him a hard glare.

He takes a small step back. "I'm _fine_ , Kougyoku. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself, okay?" He sighs.

She relaxes a bit and finishes tying Hikari up, standing. "Where's Lucifer?" She inquires.

Judar stares into the raging battle. It was like a spreading fire. He closes his eyes after a moment. "Sundown is fighting her," he says calmly.

"Will they be able to hold her off? Shouldn't you go help them?" Kougyoku says frantically.

He glances at her. "They'll be fine. Their leader has just now unexpectedly shown up," he replies, then looks away again. "You should to find Ava and Tsumi. Tsumi's badly injured and will need help. Ava's job will only have just begun."

Kougyoku nods and continues to stare at him. "Are you sure that you're okay?" She whispers, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I said not to w--"

"You're my friend, Judar. It's only natural for me to worry about you. Now tell me strajght: are you okay? Physically, mentally, _and_ emotionally?" Kougyoku asks with narrowed pink eyes boring into his crimson eyes. He stares right back at her.

"Yes, Gyoku. _I'm fine_."


	36. Chapter 36

_Darkness._

_Darkness here, there. Darkness is everywhere. It plagues the psychi until it has become no more than a simple nothing: a non-existing existence commonly known as the never-ending abyss—a black hole._

The only sounds were of her own footsteps and every breath she takes and each echo that follows shortly.

Ava looks around in the dark. She closes her eyes. _I've never felt so alone before. . . . Is this how Tsumi feels. . . . all the time. . . . ? It's so dreary in here. . . ._ She opens her eyes again and continues walking onward. She brushes her dirty-blonde bangs out of her face, her teal eyes squinted. She cups her hands around her mouth. "Tsumi!" She calls, "Tsumi, where are you?!" Nothing but her own echoes respond to her. She sighs and slumps her shoulders. _How am I supposed to help her if I can't even find her in here? It's impossible! I'm not a magician, so I can't see the rukh to follow them to her. . . . and I'm not Sinbad. . . . I'm not just naturally gifted in this. . . . I'm normal. . . ._

She continues her random path. "Tsumi! Let me help you! I know I can save you from this if you would just let me in! Make me understand your pain! Show me how how horrible your life is! Trust me, I can relate! You're not the only problematic person out there! Stop being so selfish!" Her echoes ring around the abyss. She furrows her brows.

"She's blocking you out, Ava," the tougher voice comes from behind her.

Ava whirls around to face the red-eyed Tsumi. "Oh, um. . . . Demon Tsumi. . . . ?" She says hesitantly.

She snorts. "Just call me Akuna, you weirdo. Anyway, Tsumi is ignoring you, covering her ears. I told you this wasn't going to be easy, especially considering that you are non-magical," she says, crossing her arms.

"So. . . ." Ava trails off. "Why are _you_ here, then?"

"You're being really noisy; it's getting on my last nerves. Unless you want to hear nicer terms, of course, then I am here to _assist_ you in getting to Tsumi. I'll bring you that far, but after that, you're on your own," Akuma says calmly.

Ava slowly nods in understanding. She quickly follows when Akuma begins to walk in the opposite direction. She purses her lips. "So... What are you exactly?" She asks softly out of extreme curiosity.

Akuma glances at the other female for a moment. "One half of Tsumi," she replies nonchantly.

"What do you mean?" She raises her brows.

Akuma sighs exasperatedly. "Okay, listen up, and don't you dare interrupt me. Got that?" She scowls. Ava nods. Akuma continues walking, taking a deep breath. "Tsumi isn't really a _whole_ demon. She is only _half._ I am the demonic half of her. She is the human. I am like a defense mechanism; I take over when it's necessary. In every human that has ever existed, there is always two parts of the soul, sometimes more than that, too. Most humans have a totally light-filled soul, but Tsumi is different, _very_ different. She was borne of a human mother, and a _demon fathe_ r; both halves combined and... Well, I assume you know how genetics work, yes?" Akuma says, facing away from Ava.

"Like split-personalities?" Ava inquires hesitantly.

Akuma nods a bit. "Sort of like that, I guess you could say, just...more spiritual than medical," she explains.

Ava takes this into consideration. "Are there others like Tsumi out there somewhere?" She asks softly, folding her arms over her chest, trying to keep warm. It seemed only to get colder and colder the further they delve into the dark.

"It's uncommon, but it obviously isn't unheard of," Akuma mutters. "I don't know of any at the moment.... And...I do have something to tell you, but it'd be best if you'd keep this between only you and me, okay?" Her red eyes glow darker than before. She flexes her sharp claws. Ava nods.

"What is it?"

"It _isn't_ impossible for demonic genes to continue in the future generation," Akuma says lowly, in a kind of "I'm warning you" tone.

Ava furrows her brows. "What do you mean?" She murmurs.

The demoness sighs and rubs her temple, irritated the mortal hasn't grasped what she meant the first time around. "Here," She says grumpily, "I'll say it yo you in a way that even a toddler could comprehend. If Tsumi has children, there is a possibility that they could possess the genes of a demon, just like her. Do you understand?"

Ava makes a face. "Well, what do you expect me to do? Become her sex guard?" She snorts, rolling her eyes.

Akuma's expression hardens.

" _Wha_ t." Her face falls. "Seriously? I'm not even allowed to tell her and she hardly even likes me, anyway! If I did that she'd probably kill me! She already accuses me of having a crush on Principe Koumei!"

"Well, you _did_ hang around him _a lot..._ " Akuma mumbles.

"That's beside the point!" Ava exclaims frantically, "What am I supposed to do?!"

"I'm not telling you that she--I?--we?--I don't even know what pronoun to use anymore," Akuma sighs, closing her eyes tightly. "I'm not saying that Tsumi shouldn't have kids... I'm just saying that it's a possibility and that if they show signs, they would need to be willingly sealed as well, just like me. I'm saying for you to be weary of this. I leave a lot in your hands, Ava; I'm sorry for that. Do you think that you can handle all of this? You'll be okay?" Akuma turns to fully face the teal-eyed girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. Ava smiles and nods. She laughs quietly. Akuma tilts her head to the side, "What's so funny?"

"Are you sure _you_ aren't the lighter half of the soul?" Ava laughs, smiling. "You're so much more nicer to me than Tsumi is for being a demon."

Akuma facepalms. They stop walking. She lifts her hand up and points in the direction they had been heading. "Just keep walking," She says, "you'll find her soon enough. Just quit yelling like an idiot or I'll come kill you." She smiles creepily.

Ava shivers. "Yeah, okay... I got it..." She mutters and takes a deep breath. She continues walking, but this time she walks alone.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Kougyoku kneels in between the two unconscious bodies of Tsumi and Ava, frowning. She looks over as Ava's body twitches. She pushes the dirty blonde locks out of the younger girl's face. "Be safe," She says softly, a gentle smile lightly pulling on her ruby lips.

A twig snaps and she turns to see Judar approaching. He crouches down next to her. "Ava hasn't woken up yet?" He frowns.

Kougyoku shakes her head. "Should she have by now?" She asks worriedly.

Judar shrugs his shoulders. "It just means she's doing this slowly, at her own pace. It could mean things are either going well or horribly. I have no idea," He says lowly.

She searches his face. "So, we're stuck waiting...?" She murmurs.

"Looks like it..." He sighs.

They both stare at Tsumi and Ava's unmoving forms, silent as mice. Kougyoku chews on her bottom lip, worried as can possibly be. "What will happen when they wake up, Judar?" She whispers shakily.

He stares hard at the side of her face. "I'll seal away the Akuma inside of Tsumi, them she'll be back to normal--well...as normal as in...post-Cordelia..." He says as he stares at the ground, wishing it would just open up and swallow him whole.

Kougyoku sighs under her breath. "I see..."

"What about Ava?" She asks suddenly.

Judar glances at her. "She's Kouha's girlfriend and a mercenary of Kou. There's no reason for us to get rid of her," He says.

"And by 'us' you mean...?"

"Yeah, Al Thamen." He closes his crimson eyes. "And if she choses to leave, that's fine, too. We don't control her for we don't own her. She's free to do whatever she pleases. But if she does so chose to leave, only Kouha has the right to speak. We shouldn't make her stay, though, not after all of th3se personal and horrific events that Cordelia, as well as the rest of us, dragged her into..."

"I know..." Kougyoku whispers, "it was all so unfair of us to do that to her, but it was..."

" _Fate?_ " Judar scoffs. "You don't have to worry about saying it in front of me. I think the exact same thing, and that's why I detest it so much. It is unfair and oftentimes cruel. Amor Fati just isn't my thing like the rest of you."

Kougyoku blinks a few times. "Oh..."

Both of them look down as they hear a soft groan. They lean in a bit, watching silently. "Ava...?" Kougyoku says carefully, lightly touching the girl's arm.

Teal eyes flutter open, and moments later, so do a pair of light green ones. Ava slowly sits up, looking around dizzily and then glances over at Tsumi, who stares right back at her. They seem to exchange a silent, mutual look before Ava stands. "It's okay now," She says simply, "You can seal her, Judar. I'll go and help the others." Without another word, she hurries off and away from the rest of them.

Kougyoku stares after her. _What exactly happened in there...? She seems so...stoked now..._ She looks to Tsumi and smiles a bit. "Hey," She says quietly and leans over, hugging the Heliohapt girl. "I missed you..."

Tsumi loosely hugs her back, eyes closed. "I know... I'm so sorry... I never should have--" Kougyoku cuts her off.

"Don't apologize, Tsumi. It's in the past now," she whispers, hugging the Heliohapt even tighter, "I'm just so glad you're back and you're safe..."

"But it's not over yet, is it?" Tsumi murmurs. Kougyoku lightly shakes her head.

Judar stands up and the two girls separate. "Let's just hurry and get this done. I would rather not leave Ava to fend for herself _alone_ against Lucifer for very long," He says.

Tsumi dips her head. "I'm ready."

Judar sighs. "This might hurt a bit," he warns her and draws his wand.


	37. Chapter 37

All six boys hold Lucifer down to the ground as Ava draws the eight-pointed star on the ground. The demoness writhes about furiously, "You will never kill me! I will always come back! I will destroy you! Your fate will be crueler than ever! I'll kill every single last one of you! You'll never see another day!"

Domenico hits her over the head with a large board of wood, and she goes limp. Everyone looks to him. He shrugs and drops the wood. "I put her out of her misery," He states calmly.

Ava giggles. "You must mean our misery," She smiles and proceeds to draw different symbols along the outskirts of the star as directed by the Lucian Bible. She kneels in the dirt, taking Iacopo's knife and dragging it across the palm of her hand. She sucks in a breath as blood begins to roll down her skin. She sets the knife down and flips her hand over, letting the blood drip along the outer ring of the star. Fighting was still going on all around them; the familiars determined to get to Lucifer.

"Hurry up, Ava!" Judar shouts, fighting off the familiars with Kougyoku and Kouha, most of the army fallen, and at the same time holding up a barrier around Ava and Sundown while they work.

"I'm trying! Don't rush me or I'll get it wrong!" Ava growls, glaring over at him. She flips through the pages of the Lucian Bible. "Drag Lucifer into the star," She says, looking up at the six members of Sundown, her friends. Filippo and Matteo each grab an arm, pulling the demoness into the center of the eight-pointed star. Ava stands up, book in hands. Right as she goes to speak the incantation, Lucifer's eyes shoot open.

Lucifer stares right at her. " _I'll_ _curse_ _you to be damned for all of eternity._ "

Ava softens up as the demonic energy washes over her and makes her dizzy. Her consciousness is forced into a dark vision:

_A_ _few_ _children kneel before a beautiful, most elegant shrine, hands clasped together as_ _they_ _pray. Lucifer steps_ _out_ _of the shrine, a younger_ _version_ _of her._ _She_ _smiles at_ _the_ _children_ _as_ _they_ _gape up at her._

_"Lady Tenshi!" A little_ _girl_ _exclaims, "You_ _actually_ _came_ _to_ _answer_ _our prayers!" She smiles excitedly._

_Lucifer_ _chuckles_ _and_ _crouches_ _down next to four of them. "Well,_ _of_ _course_ _I did, dear children._ _I'm_ _always_ _here to help my people,"_ _She_ _says_ _softly, ruffling the girl's_ _pink_ _hair. "Now, tell me why you seek my aid. Has_ _something_ _happened?" She furrows her brows._

_The three_ _boys_ _jump up to their feet. "_ _It's_ _the Reim Empire, milady!" One says._

_"_ _They've_ _sent a_ _general_ _and_ _militia_ _to conquer our island!" Another cries._

_"You_ _can't_ _let them, Lady Tenshi! This is our home!_ _It's_ _yours, too! Our cultures would be lost forever! What would we do!?"_ _The_ _final boy fusses._

_"Calm down, children. I_ _won't_ _allow Reim to have_ _our_ _island. I promise you that much,"_ _Lucifer_ _says gently, stroking the girl's pink locks. "_ _I'll_ _take_ _care_ _of the general._ _Don't_ _worry_ _about it._ _Nothing_ _will happen."_

_The_ _four_ _children smile_ _up_ _at her. The_ _little_ _girl hugs_ _the_ _redhead's legs. "I love_ _you_ _, My Lady,"_ _She_ _cooes._

_Lucifer_ _smiles. "I love you children with all of my heart. Always remember_ _that_ _I_ _will_ _protect_ _you_ _from all harm. I_ _promise_ _you."_

_The golden-haired boy, the eldest of all of them at maybe ten_ _years_ _old, tugs on her sleeve. She_ _glances_ _down_ _at_ _him. "We can help you, Lady Tenshi. If we take_ _off_ _our seals we can_ _fight_ _with_ _you. I_ _can_ _control Donshoku now," he says certainly._

_Lucifer_ _places her_ _hand_ _atop his head. "Never remove your seals. They_ _keep_ _you safe,"_ _She_ _murmurs_ _warningly._

_"Safe from what?" The little girl,_ _the_ _youngest of all four of them, asks._

_"Prosecution..." Lucifer mumbles. "Anyway, wait inside the shrine._ _I'll_ _be back in a bit._ _And_ _be good; Kuvir and_ _the_ _twins are coming home today." She smiles a bit._

_The_ _next_ _youngest boy blushes. "Mir is_ _coming_ _home?" He squeaks._

_The_ _other_ _three children croon. "Gonna_ _get_ _all kissy-kissy with her, Brother?" The golden-haired boy teases._

_The poor boy blushes even darker. "N-no!"_

_Lucifer_ _chuckles_ _and turns,_ _beginning_ _to walk away. "Now_ _to_ _deal_ _with_ _our 'visitors'..."_

Ava flinches, snapping open her eyes. Domenico and Iacopo kneel on either side of her, worried expressions on their faces. Ava sits up, staring at Lucifer in the eight-pointed star. "What is the point of this...? What are you showing me?" She demands. _I...never_ _thought_ _Lucifer could seem so humble..._

Lucifer's sunken eyes narrow. "Keep watching. Maybe you'll finally understand," She says in a rough, harsh voice. Ava shudders and falls back to the ground, her eyes rolling back.

_"Thank you so much,_ _General_ _Lawrence,"_ _Lucifer_ _smiles._

_The male dips his head. "Again, I apologise on the_ _behalf_ _of my Empire; we were misinformed_ _that_ _this was your sanctuary, Lady Tenshi. We will_ _be_ _leaving_ _at once."_

_"_ _It's_ _not a problem at all._ _Stay_ _a few_ _nights_ _if you need to," Lucir3r_ _says_ _kindly_ _beginning_ _to head back_ _towards_ _the shrine._ _**I wonder if Kuvir** _ _**completed** _ __ _**his** _ _**training out there...** _ _**He's** _ _**such a clever boy...** _ _That's when_ _the_ _strong_ _scent_ _of_ _demon_ _blood hit her. She freezes_ _in_ _her_ _tracks, her_ _chocolate_ _eyes widening._ _**That's...that's** _ _**the** _ _**boys' blood!** _ _Clenching_ _her_ _fists tightly, she takes off running. "Amiro!" She shrieks as she breaks_ _through_ _the trees._

_A blood-curdling shriek spills from her lips as_ _she_ _sees_ _both_ _Amiro,_ _the_ _golden-haired boy, and the other two boys slaughtered across the clearing. She clasps a hand over her mouth. Her_ _breathing_ _becomes ragged_ _as_ _her eyes fill up with tears. "Amiro... Arturo... Kimino..._ _I'm_ _s-o sorry, babies..."_ _She_ _whispers, closing her eyes_ _tightly_ _as the tears roll down her face. Only_ _when_ _she hears the little girl, Sillia, scream, does she move. She stalks towards the shrine, throwing the doors open. There stood Michael and Gabriel, each_ _holding_ _one of Sillia's arms, a knife pressed up_ _against_ _her throat._

_Lucifer_ _trembles_ _and more tears stream over her cheeks. "Brothers...why...why have_ _you_ _done this...?" She croaks._

_They stare_ _hard_ _at her. Michael_ _looks_ _to Sillia, and he_ _mumbles_ _a curse. The seal shatters and Sillia's once gorgeous dark purple eyes flicker red, a s her nails become claws._ _Black_ _markings_ _in Tran appear on various patches of her_ _pale_ _skin. She_ _flashes_ _her now razor-sharp teeth, snarling and writhing about in the male Tenshi's grip._

_"You've been harboring demons on earth, Lucifer," Gabriel_ _says_ _lowly, his voice void of any emotion as if he had_ _not_ _just murdered_ _three_ _young_ _children_ _only minutes ago._

_"_ _They_ _are half human!" Lucifer cries out, falling to her knees and clasping her_ _hands_ _together. "Please, Brothers! Spare her life! She is but a child! It_ _isn't_ _her fault;_ _the_ _sins_ _were_ _committed_ _by_ _her parents! She has done no wrong! Spare her, I beg you! Kill me instead!" Her white rukh flutter about frantically, terrified_ _of_ _the situation_ _and_ _its_ _possible_ _outcomes._

_Both males_ _exchange_ _a glance. "This is her fate," Michael says and grabs_ _Sillia's_ _head in his hands, beginning to twist it._

_"No!"_ _Lucifer_ _shrieks._

_The deafening crack_ _and_ _thump heard as the_ _body_ _hits the_ _ground_ _are enough to_ _silence_ _her cries and pleads. She stares at Sillia's unmoving body with wide, teary eyes. "S-Sillia...my previous..."_ _She_ _whispers, crawling_ _over_ _and pulling_ _the_ _pink-haired_ _child_ _into_ _her arms._ _She_ _sobs. "N-no... This_ _can't_ _be..."_ _She_ _whimpers, burying her face in Sillia's hair._

_Michael_ _and Gabriel_ _silently_ _watch her for a bit. "_ _This_ _was the will_ _of_ _Solomon,_ _our_ _Father. So, why do_ _you_ _cry, Luci?" Gabriel tilts his head to_ _the_ _side, confused._

_Lucifer_ _slowly_ _lifts_ _her head, her eyes burning a_ _dark_ _red. "Solomon is not my Father, and fate is a bunch of bullshit. Get out of here...now..."_ _She_ _growls._

_Gabriel_ _opens his mouth to protest, but_ _Michael_ _places a hand on his_ _shoulder_ _. "Don't._ _There's_ _no use now._ _She's_ _falling_ _into depravity," he says calmly. Both males eye the_ _large_ _masses of_ _black_ _rukh surrounding Lucifer and_ _smothering_ _the_ _white_ _rukh._ _Gabriel_ _clenches his fists._

_"You_ _have_ _betrayed us, Sister! For this, you shall be damned for_ _all_ _eternity!"_

Tears roll down Ava's face as she opens her teal eyes again. _Is...is that what really happened...?_ _It's_ _so cruel..._ _How_ _is that_ _justified_ _in any way...?_

"Ava, are you okay?" Balto inquires.

Ava stiffly nods and forces herself to stand up. She wipes her face clear and looks to Lucifer, holding onto the Lucian Bible tightly. She exhales shakily. _Now...now_ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _how_ _I_ _feel_ _about_ _this... In a way,_ _Solomon_ _is the one_ _who_ _began this all... He is the_ _guilty_ _one in truth...but why would she show only me this...?_ She opens the Lucian Bible again carefully.

Lucifer stares up at her expressionlessly. "Just do it already. Kill me. I deserve it after all, don't I? Don't waste time. Others might think you're betraying them." A small smirk tugs at her thin lips.

Ava inhales sharply. She closes her eyes. _Lucifer...your tale is sad,_ _but_ _your_ _actions_ _afterward simply_ _weren't_ _right..._ She opens her eyes. Lucifer shrieks as the final incantation is spoken.

_"Yogoreta mono o jōka suru."_


	38. Chapter 38

As the flames dissipated, they could see that the whole eight-pointed star had disappeared as well. Now all that remains is the unmoving, lifeless body of Lucifer. Ava slowly walks over, kneeling down and pressing a hand to her throat. All of Sundown stare curiously at her.

"Is she...?" Iacopo murmurs.

"Yeah," Ava sighs. "She's dead and gone now."

"Then why is her body still here?" Domenico asks, nudging Lucifer's arm with his foot.

Ava stands up. "Because she is a holy being. Her soul might have been that of the Dakū Enjeru, but her body will _always_ remain that of a Tenshi," she says softly. She turns. All of Lucifer's familiars had vanished; the bonds forever broken. She smiles a little. _Finally..._ _It's_ _finally over... Peace, at last...._

"We...did it...?" Kougyoku says aloud, slightly surprised.

"Hell yeah, we did!" Judar grins.

Ava smiles at the two of them before her gaze locks with a certain pink-haired prince's. _Kouha..._

Matteo and Filippo each wind an arm around her shoulders. "We will be celebrating, right?" Filippo smirks while Matteo cheers.

Ava giggles and smiles at all of the boys of Sundown just as the sun sets, ironically enough.

"There's no way we _aren't_ celebrating."

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Everyone sat around the gardens, drinks in hands, all smiles, laughs, cheers. It was a real party. They had finally defeated Lucifer and retrieved Tsumi. What more was there to be joyous about? Ava laughs at something Sinbad says and takes another swig from her glass. _I_ _haven't_ _even_ _gotten_ _to speak to_ _Kouha_ _yet... He had_ _to_ _seal_ _with_ _all of the dead soldiers_ _and_ _the_ _paperwork for their insurances because Koumei_ _wasn't_ _included in the whole "situation."_ It was the Second Imperial Prince who usually deals with such trifles. Ava looks around the gardens, not seeing Tsumi anywhere. She hands Filippo her glass and stands up.

"Where are you going?" Baloo asks.

Ava flashes a smile. "Just for a short walk. I won't be long, I promise," She says.

Filippo takes a swig of her drink. "There won't be any of this left when you get back, you know," He grins.

"Yeah, I know," Ava rolls her eyes and then walks off. She enters the woods, brushing her hair behind her ears. She sighs softly. _I_ _understand_ _how_ _Tsumi_ _must feel... It'll be_ _hard_ _for_ _her...to_ _forgive_ _herself, but...she has a shoulder to lean on..._ _I've_ _seen enough, though...to know that_ _I'm_ _not_ _that_ _shoulder... Someone else, someone real will_ _eventually_ _come_ _along_ _and_ _wake_ _her_ _up to reality..._ She walks through the trees and into a flowery meadow. She spots Tsumi laying down in the various-colored flowers, white curly locks all sprawled out. Her green eyes flicker over, staring into the teal pools.

Ava smiles a little and walks over. She sits down next to Tsumi, pulling her legs into her chest. She lays her cheek against her knees. "You doing okay?" She asks.

"Can we talk about something else?" Tsumi closes her eyes.

"Well, yeah..." Ava sighs and glances down at the flowers. "Judar released his spell, so everyone else will be waking up in the morning," She says quietly.

Tsumi nods. "So, what's the cover-up story?"

"You were in your rebellious teen-phase," Ava murmurs.

"Seems fitting," Tsumi whispers.

They sit in silence for a few minutes. "Do you really still hate me, Tsumi?" Ava furrows her brows.

The Heliohapt opens her eyes and stares up at the Baladtian female. "I never hated, Ava, and I don't now. Like you said, I was a rebellious teenager. I was jealous of you, that's all. I'm over it. You obviously aren't interested in Prince Koumei," she says lowly, and she sits up.

" _Obviousl_ y," Ava snorts, "I mean, I've been all over Principe Kouha. I figured you'd get the hint."

Tsumi laughs softly and smiles a bit. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch, okay? Do you forgive me?" She says softly, messing wirh one of her pure white curls.

"Of course," Ava smiles. "I don't hold pointless grudges against friends of mine."

Tsumi nods in agreement and sits up, sticking her hand out. "Truce?"

Ava takes the Heliohapt's hand. "Truce," She beams as they shake on it.

Both girls stand up. "Come on," Ava says, "We should probably drag Principessa Kougyoku back to bed before she does something regrettable. I heard her and Ka Koubun arguing about whether or not she was a ninja when I left earlier."

"Oh, Goddesses," Tsumi laughs, "Really?"

"I swear it on my life," Ava grins.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

It was late into the night, and everyone mostly had retired to their chambers for the night. Ava sat in the grass, staring up at the starless, black sky where the moon hands beautifully, it's dim light stretchint tout as far as it could. She takes another sip from her glass. _This is it, huh? This is what it all lead up to?_ She stares up at the moon unwaveringly. _What_ _am I going to do now, then? Do I...stay here? Do_ _I_ _go_ _back_ _to Balaadt? Derik would never forgive me no matter what_ _I_ _choose, and Kouha..._ _I_ _wish_ _I_ _knew what_ _exactly_ _it is that the two of us share..._ She sighs, slumping her shoulders.

Hearing the crunching sounds of grass as it is stepped on, Ava turns her head to see Kouha approaching. She smiles a bit and pats the spot next to her.

He sits down right beside her and winds an arm about her shoulders. She leans her head against his right shoulder.

"So..." He mumbles. "It's over now."

"Yeah..." She murmurs.

"What do we do now?" He asks, glancing at her.

"I don't know; I haven't figured that much out yet," she says quietly and looks up at him. "Can't we just...relax for a while? Have some fun? Be together...?"

Kouha smiles. "Of course we can," He chimes, "for as long as you want to. We can do whatever you want."

Ava smiles more and sits up lightly, kissing his cheek. "Thanks."

He continues to smile and begins to caress her face in his hands. "Ava, I love you, a lot..." He whispers. He leans in and connects their lips, kissing her gently yet also very passionately.

She wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him back, entangling her fingers in his pink locks. Her teal eyes flutter closed as she moans softly when he draws her in closer. She gasps when he stands and picks her up, all without breaking the kiss at all. She wraps her legs around his waist and smiles against his lips as he begins to carry her into the palace.

She parts the kiss, cupping his face. " _Ti amo, Principe Kouha,_ " she whispers.


	39. Chapter 39

Ava watches silently as Ai and Chojo pace around the hallways; she leans against the wall. She sighs softly. _It's_ _been about nine_ _months_ _since_ _we_ _defeated_ _and killed Lucifer, as well_ _as_ _exercised_ _Hikari from Kasai's body. Ketsueki went_ _into_ _labor_ _dawn of this morning,_ _and_ _now_ _it's_ _almost_ _after_ _noon._ _It_ _could happen at any_ _time_ _now. Ai_ _and_ _Chojo are_ _worried_ _as Hell and_ _on_ _stuck with nothing else to do but loiter about the palace, bored out of my mind, for_ _Kouha_ _left_ _about a month ago on some special mission in Agrabaad._

"Ugh," Chojo groans, "Why is it taking so long?"

"It's labor, of course it's going to take a while," Ai rolls his eyes. He crosses his arms. "It should be over soon."

"Hm... I wonder what labor is like..." Chojo mumblee. Both boys look to Ava, as if she would magically have all the answers they were seeking.

Ava shrugs. "Um...painful...?" She says hesitantly. They raise their brows. "Well, I've never been pregnant before, so how would I know that?" She sighs, rubbing her temple irritatedly.

Chojo smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, yeah, I guess not..." He mumbles.

The infirmary doors open and a nurse steps out into the hallway. She smiles. "It's over now. Lady Ketsueki is resting. She's had a healthy baby girl," She informs them all.

Ai and Chojo rush past the nurse and into the infirmary. Ava slowly follows them inside. The doctor smiles and hands to Ai a black-haired infant wrapped up in a blanket. "Lady Ketsueki has appointed you as the baby's guardian from here on out," She tells him as he holds the infant carefully, smiling a bit. "What shall you name her?"

Ai looks over the baby's sleeping face. " _Osor_ e," he decides aloud.

"An odd yet fitting choice. Congratulations," she smiles and then turns to check on the unconscious Ketsueki.

Chojo looks over Ai's shoulder at the baby. "She's kinda cute, though. You gonna be able to handle her?" He grins teasingly.

Ai rolls his eyes. "Stop being an idiot."

Ava smiles as she looks at the baby as well. "If you ever need any help with her, let me know," She says softly, and he nods, kindly thanking her. "I'm gonna go get some work done," Ava finally says, "I'll see you guys later."

They nod, and she leaves. She goes to the library, spotting Tsumi on the sofa reading. She walks over. "Hey," She smiles.

Tsumi looks up from the scroll. "Ketsueki's good?"

"Yeah," Ava says, sitting next to the Heliohapt girl, "She had a little girl. Ai named her Osore."

Tsumi snorts. "Oh, wow. How very original of him." She rolls up the scroll. "You bored, too?" She sighs.

"Yep," Ava sighs as well.

"Want to go get super drunk somewhere?" Tsumi grins, standing up. Ava stands as well, giggling.

"Let's do it."

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

" _Judar?_ "

The crimson-eyed Magi looks down at Kougyoku from his place up high in the peach tree. He sits up on the branch and stretches. "What is it, Gyoku?" He says.

The pink-haired princess fidgets a bit. "Can you, um...take me to visit Cordelia's grave? You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to..." She mumbles, staring down at her feet.

Judar closes his eyes. "I need to visit her grave, too. It's way overdue," he says quietly. He jumps out of the tree and stands up straight. "Kouha gets back home tonight, you know," He says and places his hand on her shoulder.

Kougyoku smiles. "Yeah," She says softly, "I know."

He dips his head, and they both vanish.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Ketsueki shifts on the bed, groaning under her breath. Her eyes slowly come open. She looks around the room a bit. Chojo smiles at her. "You're finally awake, Chief!"

She nods and rubs her eyes. "How long was I out?" She mutters, glancing over at him.

He shrugs. "Maybe like two hours or so. Ai left half an hour ago with Osore."

"Osore? That's what he named her?"

Chojo nods. "Yeah. It's sort of ironic, and you know how Ai is, so why not?" He says.

"Where's he going with her?" She asks.

"I think he said he has this place somewhere in town he bought. He said eventually he wants to move back to Parthevia, though," Chojo responds, crossing his arms. "So, how do you feel, Chief?"

"Like I was run over by a stampeding herd of cattle," She grumbles, closing her eyes again. "Where's Ava?"

"Dunno," Chojo mutters, "She and Tsumi left earlier smirking like dumbasses."

"The tavern, then," Ketsueki concludes.

"Most likely," Chojo chuckles. "I'll leave you to rest now, Chief. I should go and see if Dellalani is awake yet, anyway."

Ketsueki nods. "Give Ai my thanks," She says softly before dosing off again.

Chojo sighs and exits the infirmary. He walks across the palace to her room, entering and going over to the crib in the dark corner. Dellalani lays there awake, sucking on her thumb. She grins when she sees him and reaches out her arms, wanting to be picked up. Chojo takes her into his arms.

"Come on, Lani. Let's to play outside."

The toddler coos in response.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

"You _stole_ his kimono?" Ava gasps, her words slurred. She nearly slumps down and out of her chair.

" _Yu_ p," Tsumi hiccups, taking another swig from the bottle.

"So, what, you just stalk Principe Koumei when he's not looking? Like all the time?" Ava mumbles, snatching the bottle away from the Heliohapt and downing the liquor.

"B-asically," Tsumi grins.

"Woah... That's creepy," Ava giggles.

"What about you and Prince Kouha? You two seem really close," Tsumi says in a drunken accent, propping her head up with her fist. She smirks. "You think you might marry him one day?"

Ava snorts and takes another swig. "Yeah, I wish," She sighs, brushing her dirty blonde locks out of her face. "You gonna ever tell Principe Koumei?" She hums.

"Doubt it," Tsumi murmurs, "I'm basically a servant in the palace. It would never work out between us. Plus, he's him, and I'm...me..."

"That's dumb," Ava sighs.

" _What's_ _dumb?_ " Asks the voice from behind them. The two girls slowly turn around to see Kouha grinning at them. "Wow," He chuckles, "You two are totally wasted."

"And you're totally sover. You're lame," Tsumi rambles with furrowed brows.

Ava giggles at this.

Kouha smirks and sits down in between them, taking the bottle from Ava's hands. "Not for long, I'm not," He says, then he takes a long swig of the liquor.

Ava smiles and hangs on his arm. "How long have you been back?" She says, looking up at him dizzily.

"Not long," He says with a small smile, wrapping an arm about her waist. "What have you been doing while I was gone?" He asks, kissing her forehead.

She beams. "Torturing Ka Koubun with Tsumi."

He snorts. "Poor him." He takes another long swig. "Did you miss me?"

She nods vigorously. They both look over when Tsumi passes out and hits the floor. They stare at her for a few moments. Kouha sighs quietly. "Guess we've gotta take her back to the palace," he mumbles, getting up. He glances at the bartender. "I'm taking this with me," he says, holding up the bottle.

The bartender nods. "Of course, My Prince."

Kouha scoops up Tsumi over his shoulder and takes Ava's hand. Ava eyes the bottle. "Why are ya' taking that?" She hiccups. Kouha smirks at her.

"So we can have some _fun_ tonight."


	40. Chapter 40

A quiet groan escapes Ava's lips as she rolls over onto her side. Kouha's arms wrap around her waist from her backside. "You okay?" He murmurs, his lips pressed against the nape of her neck.

"Considering both my hips and head hurt, no, not really," She mumbles, turning around to face him.

He smiles sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," she smiles a bit, reaching her hand up to gently caress his face. "I love you, Kouha."

He beams, "And I love you, Ava, but we still have to get up and so our work today." She groans, and he chuckles. He sits up, stretching out his arms above his head, shirtless. He then slips out of bed and walks over to his closet.

Ava grumbles again, slowly sitting up. "This is so not cool," She sighs, grabbing all her clothes from off of the floor and getting dressed.

"It is what it is," He reminds her as he dresses himself, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, well I wish it wasn't," Ava utters, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She slips her feet into those tan gladiator-style sandals of hers and stands up. "Guess I'll see you later, then?" She sighs.

He smiles and pecks her lips. "I'll see you at dinner," He says sweetly.

She sighs once more and turns, walking out the door. She walks down the hallways and soon enters Kouen's office. "Good morning," She greets, closing the door behind her and walking up to his desk.

The First Imperial Prince glances up at her. He dips his head and then looks back to his scroll. He pulls out a letter from inside of his desk. "This came for you last night," He says simply.

Ava picks it up, looking it over. Surely enough, it was addresses to her, and with Sundown's seal-- _obviously_ of a sunset--on it. She opens and unfolds it, beginning to read over it.

_Dear Ava,_

_It's_ _been a_ _while_ _since our last battle together,_ _and_ _I_ _know_ _that you said_ _you_ _has no intention of rejoining Sundown. But, I_ _found_ _Derik dead_ _the_ _other day. He hung_ _himself_ _in his bedroom. Sundown is a mess,_ _especially_ _since Balto has_ _recently_ _left us to rule as a_ _Lord_ _in_ _another_ _part_ _of_ _the country without forewarning us. Ava,_ _we_ _don't_ _know what to so, and_ _the_ _kids are scared. Lord Trutö wants to end us while we are weak,_ _because_ _he_ _isn't_ _afraid of us_ _right_ _now. We_ _need_ _a new leader; someone strong and fit to lead us. And, we_ _want_ _it to be you, Ava. Please, help us. You are our sorella. You are our famiglia._ _You're_ _the only hope for us left._

_-Filippo_ _Sutuo_   
_Temp._ _Speaker_ _of Sundown_

Ava sighs quietly, closing her eyes. _Derik..._

"Is everything alright?" Kouen inquires, raising his brows.

She reopens her eyes. "I'll be resigning from Kou tomorrow and moving back to Balaadt. I've been promoted to leader of Sundown," She informs him.

"I understand, but you know Kouha won't be happy about this," he says, pulling some papers out. "I'll have a ship prepared to take you by noon tomorrow. You should talk to him today. I don't want him to get all mad and depressed."

She nods. "I know. I'll talk to him when I get the chance to," She promises.

"Good," He sighs, "For today, I only have a few things for you to do. I need you to go out into the bazaar and follow this woman around. If she proves to be the one we're after, she'll be disposed of." He hands her a piece of parchment, letting her look over it.

_Wanted_   
_Saratoki Chínn_   
_31 Years Old_   
_Black-haired, green-eyed, fair-skinned_   
_5'10"_   
_Wanted_ _for supposed leadership_ _in_ _human trafficking affairs._

Ava hums. "Human trafficking? A woman?"

"Doesn't matter the gender. People will do bad, horrible things if they are raised that way," Kouen says with a slight shrug. "We suspect she's the one behind it all. Our sources all point to her."

Ava nods, "Alright; I got it. I'll be on my way. Can I bring Chojo with me, then?" She asks.

"Go ahead, if you need to," he says calmly and then looks back to his scroll. She turns around and walks out of his office.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Tsumi looks up as Judar stands in front of her. She lays in the grass and flowers, her white curls sprawled out underneath herself. "What do you want, Judar?" She sighs quietly.

He purses his lips. "Why do you have to be so rude to me, Tsumi?" He huffs, feigning sadness.

"Because you are the Bearer of Bad News. You never have anything neutral or good to say. It's always something bad if _you_ have to come and tell me," the Heliohapt girl utters as she sits up, dusting herself off.

"Oh, come on. I don't _always_ bring bad news," He insists.

She raises a brow, "Oh yeah? Then what have you come to tell me now?" She muses.

He fidgets a bit. "Well, Kouen just informed me that Ava is resigning tomorrow and returning to Balaadt. I thought you would want to know," He says slowly.

Tsumi closes her eyes. "See? What did I say? You never have anything good to tell me," She mumbles, then looks back up at the crimson-eyed Magi, "but thank you, anyway. I appreciate it."

Judar nods, "And maybe you should go about appreciating Kougyoku, too. She does a lot for you, and you know it."

"I know..." Tsumi mumbles.

He sighs. "You might think that you're the only one still hurting, Tsumi, but you're not. I miss her. Kougyoku misses her. We all miss her, okay? We all understand how you feel, because we feel that way, too. So, don't just hide out. Kougyoku is there for you to talk to if you need to. Remember that next time you think that you're alone in this. Trust me, you, of all people, as a blessing and a curse, will never be alone." He turns and walks away from her.

Tsumi forces herself up to her feet. _Now, for Ava..._ _I_ _should_ _probably go talk to her, then._ _She'll_ _be_ _nervous_ _about_ _telling_ _Kouha..._ She begins heading into the palace.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Kasai sighs, leaning against a tree. The rukh flutters around her, annoyed and impatient. "Yeah; I know," She says, "I know..." _I_ _need to find my queen..._ _I_ _thought_ _it_ _would_ _he Ava, but it isn't... So, who...?_

She glances up at the blue-gray sky, holding her staff carefully in hand. _And_ _where_ _is that new Purotekutā? She should be here by now, right? As Ākuenjeru, there is_ _only_ _so much_ _I_ _can do for this world. I_ _can't_ _protect_ _them_ _all by myself._ _It's_ _close to impossible._ _The_ _Magis_ _don't_ _all_ _get_ _along, so_ _Earth_ _will never be left in peace. We need help_ _down_ _here._

Kasai closes her eyes. "Solomon, are you receiving?" She mumbles under her breath.


	41. Chapter 41

_"So,_ _you're_ _really_ _going to leave?" Kouha mumbled._

_I swallowed hard, staring_ _over_ _at him as I hesitate. "Yeah, I am..." I_ _whispered_ _and_ _looked_ _down_ _at my feet, shuffling them._

_"Oh... And you_ _leave_ _tomorrow?" He asked._

_I nodded slowly. "Are...are you mad at me?"_

_He shook his head and walked up,_ _engulfing_ _me in his arms. "No,_ _I'm_ _not mad. I_ _could_ _never be mad at you, Ava,"_ _He_ _said_ _and_ _then gently kissed me._

Ava opens her eyes as sunlight beams in on her from the uncovered window. She rolls over to see Kouha already gone. _Guess_ _I_ _must have slept in for too long..._ She sits up, brushing her long, messy locks over one shoulder. She smiles as she sees a single red rose resting on the bedside table. "Kouha..." She murmurs and picks it up.

Someone knocks. She looks over at the door, "Come in."

Rei Rei comes inside the room with a bright, brilliant smile, closing the door behind herself. "Good morning, Lady Ava," she beams, "I'm going to help you dress today!"

"Oh, geez, what has Kouha schemed for today?" Ava laughs softly, getting out of the bed.

"It's nothing _too_ dramatic. I promise," Rei Rei giggles and walks over to the closet, digging through it. She soon pulls out a pink, white, and gold yukata that ends at the knees. "Perfect," She coos.

"I didn't even know I owned something like that," Ava sweatdrops.

"When was the last time you even glanced at your closet?" Rei Rei rolls her eyes, "Besides, you need to wear something nice and elegant, as well as sexy at the same time. This will be the last time you see Prince Kouha for a while, so you have to make the most of it. It must be special."

"And I'll make it special by dressing like a concubine? I'm his girlfriend, not his mistress," Ava sighs as she pulls off her nightgown and allows Rei Rei to dress her in the short yukata. She looks down at herself and groans. "The neck-line is way too low," She protests bitterly.

"Cleavage is always good," Rei Rei dismisses, patting Ava's shoulder and forcing her to sit back down at the edge of the bed. "And on to your hair now."

She begins to braid the dirty blonde locks in a most beautifully intricate way down Ava's back, then tucks the formless rose behind Ava's ear. "Oh, you're so pretty, Lady Ava. I wish you could stay. You'd be a wonderful wife to our Prince," She grins, then sighs softly, "I hate to see you go myself. You really are a great friend to have. I'd really look forward to the day I'd get to call you our Princess." Small tears well up in her eyes.

Ava smiles a bit. "Aw, don't cry, Rei Rei. It's not that sad, is it?"

"But it _i_ s," Rei Rei sniffles.

Ava hugs the maid, smiling more. "It's okay," She promises, "I'll come and visit every once in a while. And when I do, I'll spend a whole day with just you, Jin Jin, and Jun Jun, okay? You don't have to cry about this. I'm not going to be gone forever."

Rei Rei nods her head reluctantly and wipes her eyes. "I'm sorry..." She smiles.

"It's okay," Ava assures her, "Now, on to more pressing matters. What has Kouha conspired for today?"

Rei Rei suddenly giggles, her breakdown completely forgotten. "You'll see soon!"

Ava groans as she is pushed out of the room and then dragged through the halls. She smiles a little when she sees the excited look on Rei Rei's face, though. _I guess_ _I'll_ _just go along with it for now..._ She sighs. _The things I do for society..._

Rei Rei drags Ava to a horse-drawn carriage waiting in front of the palace. Ava's face instantly drops. " _N_ o," she refuses, " _No wa_ y."

"Aw, come on. Let's allow our Prince to have his fun. He rarely gets to," Rei Rei pleads, lightly gripping the blonde's arm. "I swear it will all be worth it. Give him his few hours left with you without protest. He really does love you, even if all of this is a _bit_ cliche."

Ava gives her a look.

"Okay... It's a lot cliche, but still, the point stands," she mumbles.

Ava sighs exasperatedly. "Fine, but word of this better not get back to Sundown." _I_ _would_ _never_ _live this down..._

Rei Rei dips her head and watches as the driver helps Ava into the carriage, and then begins to move away. She beams happily. "All in a day's work!" She chimes before heading back into the palace.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Ava steps out of the carriage and looks up at the diner. _It looks like a pretty fancy place, huh...and I look like a hooker..._ Kouha steps out of the diner. Their gazes meet--pink on teal--and he smiles amusedly. He walks up to her, offering her his white cloak, "Seems Rei Rei went a little overboard as a fashionista. Sorry." He grins, helping her pull the cloak on. "You do look nice in it, though."

Ava blushes and pouts. "What's all of this stuff about? I feel as though I've been kidnapped."

"Technically, I did kidnap you," He hums and lightly pecks her lips, "but only for a few hours. I wanted to spend some time with you alone before you have to leave later."

She smiled and hugs him. "Okay, but no more cliche shit or I'll stab you."

"Oh, _so_ scary," He chuckles.

Ava scoffs. "You and I both know that you are way scarier than I could _ever_ be, especially when you are jealous," She rolls her eyes.

"I guess that's true," Kouha says and takes her hand. "And I promise there's nothing else too cliche. Let's just go have lunch now, and let's hang out," He smiles, leading her into the diner and to a private table in the back. He pulls out the chair for her and pushes it in when she sits down. He sits across from her. The maiden places a glass of wine in front of each of them.

"I ordered fried squid for us as an appetizer. Hope you don't mind," he says, taking a sip of wine.

"That's fine," Ava assures him.

"After we eat, we can go mess around in the woods," He says, watching her take a drink and then set her glass carefully back down on the table.

She smiles at him. "I'd like that."

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Tsumi rolls over onto her side, staring at the wall from her bed. She closes her eyes slowly. Then, as if on exact cue, someone knocks on the door. She sighs quietly and gets out of bed, walking across the room. She pulls open the door.

Koumei smiles kindly. "Hello, Tsumi."

"Is there something I can help you with, Prince Koumei?" Tsumi inquires, crossing her arms ad she stares up at him. _Why does_ _he_ _always_ _have to_ _show_ _up when_ _I_ _let my guard down...?_

"Actually, yes; there is," Koumei says, "I need some help looking over some scrolls, and there's a few documents that need to be proofed. Would you be willing to assist me?"

Tsumi blinks a couple of times. "Of course. I'll be there in a few minutes," She utters.

He dips his head respectively and leaves, going back to his office.

Tsumi closes the door and goes over to her closet, leaning against against the wall. She covers her face with her hands. _Oh Goddesses... I'm doomed,_ _aren't_ _I?_


	42. Chapter 42

Kougyoku hugs Ava tightly, almost as if refusing to let her go. Ava smiles a bit, lightly hugging her back.

"You better visit me," the pink-haired princess mumbles.

"I promise I will," Ava says and pulls away from the other female, smoothing down her clothes. "Can you keep an eye on Principe Kouha for me? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?" She smiles.

Kougyoku dips her head. "I've got his back. You don't have anything to worry about."

Ava sighs in relief and looks over as the captain calls for her. "Thank you for all you've done, Principessa Kougyoku," She says and then turns. She walks back over to Kouha.

He hugs her close and gently kisses her lips. "Be careful, write to me, be the best damned gang leader ever," he says as he caresses his face with his hand, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Ava nearly laughs, but nods instead.

Kouha sighs under his breath, and he kisses her once more. "I love you," he says with a small smile.

"I love you, too," she reminds him before hearing the captain yelling for her to hurry up. She frowns a little, hugging Kouha again. "I'll be back in a few months or so. It won't be that long. I'll write to you every other week."

"Do you promise?" He asks childishly.

Ava scoffs and an amused smile plays on her lips. "I do. I swear on my life."

He finally releases her. "Bye..." He mumbles sadly.

"'Bye..." She whispers in return. She takes a deep breath and then heads up onto the ship. She casts one last glances over her shoulder as the ship begins to pull away. She smiles. _I'll_ _be back soon enough..._

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Ketsueki watches the ship disappear on the sea, holding a sleeping Dellalani in her arms. She watches as Kouha continue to stare at the horizon. She looks over as Chojo makes his way up to her. "Want me to take Lani for you?" He asks. She nods and hands her daughter over to him. She watches as he behins heading back to the imperial palace.

When she turns around, Kouha is gone. She sighs, glancing up at the gray sky. _It'll rain soon... Guess_ _I'll_ _go_ _see Ai before then..._ She starts to walk through the streets, going down a long gravel road packed on each side with common-people houses. She stops at the very end of the road in front of a little wooden hut, hesitating. _I'll_ _see to her once_ _before_ _he takes her away from here..._ She exhales deeply and walls up to the hut, knocking on the door. Only a few seconds later, Ai pulls the door open, a little surprised to see Ketsueki there, especially since he had left the assassin-life behind.

"Lady Ketsueki..." He murmurs.

She stares at him in silence for a few seconds. "Well..." She mutters, "are you going to let me in or not?"

He flushes and steps out of the way, opening the door wider. "Sorry... Come on in," He says softly. She follows him inside, closing the door behind herself.

"Where's Osore?" Ketsueki asks.

"In her crib. I, um, I can go get her for you if you want," Ai says nervously. He hurries off into another room when she nods.

Ketsueki looks around, sitting down on the small, torn-up sofa. The hut was a small one with only three rooms: a living/kitchen area, a bathroom, and a bedroom. The floors were wooden, a dark brown, and the walls were painted a pale blue. It was quite comforting to be in, though she wouldn't know that. She simply thought of it as a mouse's hovel. A shed.

Ai soon reenters the room carrying a black-haired infant. Osore was wide awake, looking around with big, curious eyes as Ai carries her. She looks at Ketsueki, making cute faces and adorable noises. Ai walks over and places the infant in the assassin's arms. Ketsueki stares at the child suspiciously, examining her small body completely. She runs her hand over the baby's short black locks, pursing her lips. "What is she like...?" She murmurs shakily.

Ai smiles a bit. "She's really sweet. She likes to play around and thinks her hands are the most interesting things ever," He tells the black-haired woman.

Ketsueki ponders that, trying to figure out how the hell the child of an assassin and a rapist could possibly be _swee_ t. It just shouldn't be in the genes. She looks up at Ai. "What do you plan to do?" She inquires.

"Next month Osore and I will be moving to Parthevia. I plan on staying there, maybe finding an official job," Ai says.

"Like what?" She asks as Osore yawns, resting her little head against the woman's chest.

"I was thinking about joining the army and making my way up to general," Ai says with a small smile. He scoops Osore back up into his own arms, gently cradling her. Ketsueki silently watches the ex-assassin boy interact with the sleeping infant. She sighs.

"Do you _love_ her?"

Ai blinks a few times, looking up at Ketsueki. "I... I do..." He admits.

" _Good._ So, stop hesitating about taking her away from the Kou Empire. She's your daughter mow, and you are her father. Do what you think is best for her in the longrun," She responds. She stands up and walks to the door.

Ai stares after her in disbelief. "Chief, are you sure you're okay?" He murmurs.

Ketsueki almost laughs and almost kills him then. She rolls her eyes, pulling the door open. "Just fine. Enjoy your life, Ai, Osore." And she vanished outside the door. He shuts the door slowly, walking into the bedroom where he then lays Osore down in her crib. He sits on the edge of his bed and covers his face.

"Here I go again... Betraying yet _another_ family of mine..." He mumbles.

He sighs, laying down and staring across the room at the crib. "You'll be okay, though... I promise you that much. I won't let anything bad ever happen to you."


	43. Chapter 43

"You say your are kind, generous, on the side of the people of Balaadt, may they be rich or may they be the poorest of the poor. You, sir, have belled to the whole country that _you_ make the wide decisions, that you keep us fed and safe, that you do what is best for us people. You induce us into supporting you and into paying _ridiculous_ amounts of taxes. You force our hand to sign the contract which possesses and sells _our_ souls. You think yourself to be almightily potent, yet you are a coward when reality knocks on the door. You flee and tremble in the dark corridors of your large manor, hiding from the one force which has the balls to question, to antagonize-- _Hell_ \--to rip away your authority and give purpose back to the common-people. On this day, at this moment, I will make sure you never eschew reality again. Not one citizen here today will be obligated to advocate you any longer." Ava draws her sword, staring down at the trembling man as Balto forces him down on his knees. The crowd of spectator citizens goes wild, clapping, cheering, chanting, and whatnot.

"This is the day that will be forever remembered in history. This is the day that Avangelinne Sudowski, leader of Sundown, killed Lord Trutö. This is the day your reign ends." She brings the sword down and hard. Blood splatters on both her and Balto. She slowly sheathes her sword as the crowd whoops for joy and chants her name in worship. She wipes the blood off of her cheek with a solid expression and turns around to face the crowd.

"I declare and designate Baloo as our new Lord of the province," She says simply and begins to walk away, Domenico and Iacopo soon flanking her on both sides.

"That was a pretty awesome speech there, Ava," Iacopo grins, lightly nudging her in the side with his elbow.

"It was damn legit," Domenico agrees.

Ava smiles a little at the two of them. "I was just making a show out of it to impress the people and show off to Balto. I came up with it on the spot," She says with a soft laugh.

"Though, you're the _only_ one of us who has ever had the balls to do this, Ava," Iacopo snorts. "It won't be long before the other lords of the other provinces find out about today. I'm sure they'll warrant for your federal arrest."

Ava snorts. "As if. They could care less about what happens to or in this province. It's a burden on the economy, anyway," She says amusedly.

"Maybe Balto will change that," Domenico hums.

"That's _Lord_ Balto now," Iacopo laughs hysterically, "but, whatever. Let the pieces fall where they may, as I always say. We'll see you around later, Ava. Domenico and I are going out tonight."

"Have fun, you two," Ava smiles and watches them go off towards the bazaar. She sighs quietly and makes her way back to Sundown's den. She slumps down into the couch, crossing her arms over her chest. The blood adorning her skin and clothes didn't even bother her at that point. She was far too lost in her own thoughts. She hardly even noticed that Adrian had entered the room until he slowly waves his hand in front of her face. She blinks out of it, looking up at him.

"What's up?" She forces herself to say, as well as she forces her arms to rest at her sides, giving her a less intimidating look.

He tilts his head slightly to the side. "Are you thinking about that Prince from Koi again?" He asks, genuinely curious about her crazed and unorganized thoughts. It was oftentimes he was the one who found her like this. It had been six months since she had moved to Balaadt, taking charge of the boys of Sundown. She sometimes falls into a daze, thinking about her boyfriend from Kou or her foreign friends. She simply becomes... _lost_...lost within her own mind...

"His name is Kouha," Ava reminds him with a short sigh, closing her eyes, "but, _ye_ s. I'm thinking about him again. Sorry. I don't mean to worry you like this."

He shakes his head. "I'm not worried about you. I'm just wondering about it. Why don't you go visit him?" He suggests as he plops down onto the couch next to her. "It's been long enough, hasn't it?"

"It's not that easy, Adrian," Ava mumbles, laying her head back. "I so wish it was."

"How come?" Adrian asks with furrowed brows.

"It's complicated, little one. I really don't feel like explaining it right now. Just know that it would be difficult making that happen, especially after today's execution. It would just all be too much at once. I'll visit, but I won't for now--not any time soon, at least," Ava mutters. She glances at the boy as he scowls at her. "What's that face for?" She raises her brows.

Adrian huffs. "That's not fair! I want to meet him and you should be able to visit him whenever you like!" He protests.

Ava laughs a bit. "Yeah... I know, bambino... For now, how about you and I go and dig through Lorenzo's stuff?" She says lowly on mischief.

He beams excitedly and wickedly.

She smiles a bit and stands up. "Alright. You go on ahead and break into his room. I'll be there in a minute after I check for any mail," She says. He nods and runs off deeper into the den, cheering. They were the only two in the building, after all. Ava rolls her eyes at the child's cheeky enthusiasm and goes into her office. She snatched the letter out of the basket on her desk, looking over it. The Kou seal was placed on it, addressed to her. She opens it up:

_Dear Ava,_   
_I love you. Anyway, I hope_ _you're_ _doing well._ _I've_ _heard Sundown has become quite the predicament for Balaadt. Good job. I really am proud of you. I hope to_ _see_ _you soon._ _I've_ _spoken with_ _Kouen_ _about_ _it, and he said whenever it is convenient for you to come, h3 will have a ship_ _specially_ _sent to bring you here, and the_ _other_ _members, too, "if you so desire." Please come soon. I can barely stand not seeing you._ _It's_ _driving me crazy...crazier...? I_ _don't_ _know..._ _There's_ _just so much to tell you that_ _can't_ _be expressed on paper, and I would kill to kiss you. So, let us know of your plans_ _as_ _they're_ _made. Hell, Judar_ _would_ _even_ _bring_ _you_ _here himself if you want. We all really miss you here, including Tsumi, and especially Kougyoku._ _Don't_ _keep_ _us waiting for too long. (If you do,_ _I'll_ _send_ _Judar to kidnap you one night!) Keep up the good_ _work_ _and_ _stay_ _safe._ _Show_ _those dumbass noblemen who's_ _boss_ _of_ _that_ _place!_ _Set_ _them_ _straight_ _and teach them how_ _it's_ _done._ _You're_ _truly my idol. My one and only, and you_ _own_ _my heart forever._

_Yours Truly,_   
_Third Imperial_ _Prince_ _of Kou_   
_Ren Kouha_

Ava smiles more, leaning against the wall, holding the letter against her chest. "Yeah..." She murmurs, "I got it..."

"Ava!" Adrian calls from upstairs, "Are you coming??"

She sets the letter back down on the desk and exits the room. "I'm coming!" She exclaims, exasperated beyond comprehension. She smiles to herself. _I love you, too, Kouha..._


	44. Chapter 44

_There_ _was only_ _darkness_ _here. In that_ _darkness_ _a small child sat, hugging_ _her_ _legs against her_ _chest_ _as she rocks herself_ _back_ _and forth. Her white curls_ _fall_ _into her face. She sings a_ _morbid_ _song_ _quietly_ _and shakily to herself. It takes me a few_ _moments_ _to realize that this_ _child_ _is me. I reluctantly_ _step_ _forward._

_"Tsumi..."_ _I_ _whisper._

_She slowly lifts her head, looking up at me. Her eyes were red. Her lips were_ _smeared_ _with blood. I stiffen,_ _my_ _breath hitching in my throat._

_"I_ _didn't_ _mean to..." She murmurs,_ _her_ _demonic_ _eyes_ _dark_ _and sharp, menacing._

_I cover_ _my_ _mouth, shivering. The temperature drops drastically. "What... What_ _did_ _you_ _do...? Tell me..." I plead. She continues to stare up at me, unwavering_ _with_ _her gaze. She lifts her bloody hands._

_"I_ _did_ _it... I killed Mommy and Daddy..." She utters._

_My eyes widen._

Tsumi bolts upright in a cold sweat, panting and trembling. She raises her hands quickly, looking them over. They were clawless and clean. She exhales harshly and lets her hands drop back at her sides, closing her eyes tightly. _Did I_ _really_ _kill_ _my own_ _parents_ _without_ _being aware of it...?_ She sighs and forces herself to get out of bed.

She walks over to her closet just as she hears the lock click. She rummages for clothes as Kougyoku strolls casually into the room, closing and relocking the door behind herself.

"We're going out to the bazaar today," Kougyoku announces. She smiles, adding, "Without Ka Koubun this time. Just you and me."

Tsumi nods and pulls a dark purple dress out of her closet, simply staring at it. "Where did this come from?" She inquires suspiciously. _I've_ _seen_ _this before somewhere...a long time ago...but where exactly...? When...?_

"Oh, that." Kougyoku leans against the white wall. "Sphintus sent that in. He had just found it. He said it was your mother's favorite dress. He thought it might fit you and didn't want to get rid of it," She says, glancing around the virtually spotless room, "It's a pretty dress, isn't it?"

" _I guess._ " Tsumi pulls off her white nightgown, then dresses in the purple dress, slipping her feet into a black pair of flats. She pulls her hair back into a ponytail, rubbing her eyes clear. She looks over at the pink-haired princess when she finishes.

Kougyoku purses her lips. "Are you alright, Tsumi? You seem really on edge today," She notes.

"Aren't I always on edge?" The Heliohapt girl retorts as she follows Kougyoku out of her bedroom chambers. She fidgets with her hands, staring at the floor.

Kougyoku rolls her eyes, "You're unbelievable. Let's just go out and have a little fun, okay? Afterwards, you can go back to your room and brood all day. I just have things to talk to you about today."

"Like what?" Tsumi raises a brow, staring at the Imperial Princess questioningly.

"Ah, well. We'll get to that later, after we eat breakfast. I don't want to stress you out too much _ye_ t," Kougyoku says with a sheepish smile, looking away from the younger female.

"Is there something wrong?" Tsumi asks.

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that, I promise. There's nothing wrong," Kougyoku assures her as they exit the palace together.

Tsumi hums, glancing around. _Blue skies, sun shines, birds sing._ _It's_ _a beautiful day._ She rolls her eyes in amusement with herself. She follows Kougyoku towards town, watching passerbys suspiciously. _It's_ _been_ _about_ _seven_ _months_ _now_ _since_ _Ava returned to Balaadt. Two_ _months_ _ago Ai took Osore and moved to Parthevia. I_ _haven't_ _seen Ketsueki, Chojo, nor Delilah_ _since_ _then._


	45. Chapter 45

" _...What?_ "

Kougyoku sighs. "I know, I know," she mumbles, rubbing her temple stressedly, "but you have to understand, Tsumi. I badly need a break from all of this madness, from the country and my family. I've remained diligent this whole time, but it's finally starting to get to me. Besides, I want to see the world, explore, meet new people..."

Tsumi's face had become sullen and hard. The Heliohapt crosses her arms and looks away from the Imperial Princess. " _Oh_..." She utters.

Kougyoku nearly whimpers. "None of this is about you, I swear. These are my decisions, caused by no one nor nothing in particular. Please understand me, Tsumi," she says pleadingly, reaching across the table and grasping Tsumi's hands in her own pale ones. Tsumi stares at their hands for a few minutes in silence.

She exhales exasperated and closes her eyes. "When are you leaving and when are you returning?" She inquires quietly.

A small smile forms on the pink-haired girl's face. "I'm leaving for Artemyra the day after tomorrow, and will stay for three months," she informs the other.

" _Artemyra?_ You were approved to go there?" Tsumi says, slightly surprised.

"With a little help from King Sinbad, yes," Kougyoku beams. "The Queen was totally on board with it when I sent his letter of recommendation."

Tsumi hums and stands as Kougyoku drops a few sheets of Kou's paper money on the table. They exit the diner together, heading to the local park and walking around it. "Are you going to be okay without me?" Kougyoku asks, glancing sideways at the Heliohapt girl.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tsumi faces forward, staring at the trail ahead of them. "I am old enough to take care of myself, you know."

"Well, yeah, I know that. I just don't want you to get all...lonely with my absence. I feel kinda bad for just upping-and-leaving you like this all of a sudden," Kougyoku says in a softer, hushed tone as she fiddles with the ends of her sleeves, burying her hands within them to stop herself.

"Don't feel bad. I don't get lonely," Tsumi rolls her eyes, smirking a bit.

"If you do, though...if you need any help at all, can you promise me that you'll talk to someone. You'll _actually_ ask for help from someone?" Kougyoku begs.

Tsumi sighs a little. "If need-be, _only_ if need-be, talk to Judar. Is that okay?" She says, finally turning her head to face Kougyoku. "I promise, that's my word."

Kougyoku smiles thankfully and suddenly engulfs the younger girl in a hug. "That's just perfect. I'm so glad this all works out. I'll even bring you back a dress or two from Artemyra. I'll even take you on one of my trips someday," she grins widely. Tsumi smiles at her in return.

"Sounds like a plan," Tsumi chimes.

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Tsumi waves as the ship begins to disappear off into the distance. She then lets her hand drop back down at her side, turning away. Someone catches her by the arm. She looks over to see Kouha there. "Yes?"

"Ava's ship will be arriving next week," Kouha informs her with a small smile, releasing her arm, "I just wanted to let you know. She'll be staying for a month."

" _Cool_ ," Tsumi responds, simply staring at him, "I'm sure you're very excited about it."

"I am," he replies.

Tsumi sighs. "I'll see you around later, Prince Kouha. I have things to do today," she says, then turns and walks away from him. _Nothing has changed... Nothing will change between any of us... I don't feel any better... It's still the same. It always will be._

Kouha watches her go, left dumbfounded. _These three months without Kougyoku is going to be hectic, I can tell already..._

"Kouha," Koumei calls for him.

He looks over to see Koumei approaching him. "What?" He asks.

"Want to go out drinking?" The elder brother asks of the younger. He smiles a little.

" _Woah._ " Kouha blinks and circles around Koumei, a suspicious expression on his face. "Are you some sorta clone of Mei or something?" He smirks, poking the elder's arm. "What have you done with the _real_ Koumei?"

The Second Prince chuckles. "Is that a yes, then?" He inquires amusedly.

"No." Kouha crosses his arms and grins. "That's a Hell yes."

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

Ketsueki sits up in a tree in the middle of the woods, leaning against the trunk as she stares down at Judar and Gyokuen. She crosses her arms underneath her breasts and narrows her eyes as she sees Falan appear next to Gyokuen. Her body stiffens a little. _That wench... Why can't she just perish already...?_

Gyokuen seems to smirk at something the other witch says and lifts her head. She looks up at the tree. "Ketsueki, I've got a job for you," she purrs.

Ketsueki stands on the limb and jumps down out of the tree. She lands swiftly on her feet directly beside the "Black Sun." They exchange a glance before she turns to face the dowager Empress. "...Yes, m'lady?" She murmurs lowly, clasping her hands together. "Sham Lash is at your service."

Gyokuen beams. "Excellent. There is someone I need you to kill for me."

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

They all stare at each other then. All three of them, except for one laying dead on the ground. The two males clench their fists.

"You killed our brother," Ezekiel whispers, staring down at the unmoving body of Michael. Gabriel drops down to his knees, pulling the deceased eldest brother close.

Kasai furrows her brows. "Your brother banished the High Priestess from the Holy Library," she growls.

"She is no longer suitable for the position! She was spit into _two_! There is no longer a _stable_ triforce able to protect the Library!" Ezekiel exclaims in protest.

"It's all due to Lucifer! You can't simply do that!" Kasai hisses.

"What's done is done..." Gabriel mutters.

"Yes," both Kasai and Ezekiel say simultaneously.

Gabriel pushes himself up onto his feet slowly. "You do not deserve to be the Akuenjeru," he says in a sort of growl. "You're a cheater, a liar, and you're a murderer. Worst of all...you've become a traitor to Solomon."

Kasai's dull blue gaze is unwavering. "I know that," she admits.

Both Tenshis stare hard at her.

"I have abandoned Solomon along with Alma Torran. It's all in the past now." Kasai grips her staff tightly. "I now work under the will of the Megami, Cordelia."

"Then she is a murderer as well," Ezekiel concludes.

"Perhaps, but at least humans believe in her. They know who she is and they will never forget." Then Kasai vanishes right before their eyes, leaving pure white rukh fluttering about. The two Tenshi look to each other.

"I'm going back to sleep for another millennia," Ezekiel decides for himself. Gabriel sighs in agreement.

"Might as well."

\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/

"Has anyone seen Cordelia?" Ugo suddenlt asks out of the blue.

Both Mystras and Kassim glance at each other, looking to see if the other had the answer. "I haven't seen her in quite a few days, actually," Mystras says quietly.

"She didn't say anything to me," Kassim adds in.

"She just disappeared?" Rurumu says, surprised.

"Looks like it," Kassim sighs exasperatedly.

"That's not true," Cosette says, walking in without her sister for once. "Mia left with Cordelia a couple of weeks ago. Cordelia said she wouldn't be back for a while, but not to worry. I figured it must be really important."

" _Apparently_ ," Kassim rolls his eyes, crossing his arms in frustration.

The room falls into silence, awkward yet thoughtful. Everyone suddenly looks to Ugo. "So," Mystras begins, exchanging a glance with Kassim.

"Who's in charge?" Kassim inquires finally.

Ugo sweatdrops. "Oh... Well, um..."

The doors open and every spirit looks to them. Mia steps inside of the room. She looks around nervously as everyone seems to bore into her soul. "Eh...am I interrupting something?" She squeaks out.

"Not at all," Ugo smiles sheepishly. "Just a showdown of idiots."

"Who are _you_ calling a--?!" Kassim goes to exclaim, but Mystras slaps a hand over his mouth 

"It's best to remain silent at times like this," Mystras smiles. Kassim grumbles in protest.

They all look up again as Cordelia now enters the room. She smiles at them all. "Hi, guys," she beams, pleasant and calm as ever she is.

"Welcome home, Lady Cordelia," Ugo says softly.

Only then does Kassim notice Cordelia's hand behind her back, as well as a small figure hiding behind her. He purses his lips and furrows his brows. "Who's that?" He inquires.

Cordelia smiles a little more. "Everyone, I would like you to meet one of Earth's new Purotekuta." She pulls a small, fragile girl out from behind herself. What really struck them was the brilliant magenta hair adorning her pale skin.

" _Meet Saeko._ "


	46. Chapter 46

**Epilogue**

_Two years. Two years have passed since the end of the apocalypse. I've seized control of all of Brigade and managed to save those neglected people. I haven't been back to Kou in about a year, but here I am now._

Ava steps off of the ship, holding Adrian's hand with Domenico and Iacopo following behind them. She smiles as she sees Kouha waiting for her. She drops Adrian's hand and runs over, hugging him tightly. He hugs her back, kissing her lips gently.

He grins. "You finally made it," he says, sounding very relieved, "I thought you'd never get here."

"I'm here now," Ava smiles in reassurance, kissing his cheek. She turns to her comrades. "You've met Adrian already. Kouha, this is Domenico and Iacopo," she introduces them.

Kouha glances over the two teen boys. Domenico leans against Iacopo in his red and black feminine-type kimono, wearing his usual _keep-your-distance_ expression. Iacopo simply smiles at the pink-haired Prince.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Principe Kouha. Ava talks a lot about you."

Kouha hums, "You, too."

Ava smiles and hangs off of Kouha's arm. "Let's get to the palace. I want to see everyone." She looks up at her lover pleadingly. He chuckles in response and nods. They all begin walking through the streets, heading towards the palace. Ava looks around the distantly familiar city of Rakushou, smiling in content. _I've missed it here. It's different in Balaadt. There I'm Avangelinne Sudowski, gang leader and most powerful woman in the country, but here is different... Here, I'm just Ava. I love it here. Truly._

"How are things in Brigade?" Kouha suddenly asks, tucking a lock of Ava's dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"Eh." Ava sighs, slumping her shoulders a bit as they continue to walk. "It's fine, I guess. I've had to attend a bunch of political and economic meetings lately, nonstop. They're all so boring," she groans, "I'm not going to do shit while I'm here; sorry in advance."

"Alright," Kouha chuckles, kissing her hand. "That's fine by me. Rei Rei has been _dying_ to hang out with you, anyway, and I'm sure Tsumi would like to see you again, too."

Ava smiles brightly. "How has Tsumi been all this time? I heard she has a new friend," she says happily.

"More or less," Kouha says. "She's become an advisor again. Her and her mistress have a very odd relationship as of now," he say sin an amused tone, grinning again at her. "I think you'll like Zeher. Too bad she and Tsumi left with Kougyoku yesterday to Reim. Kougyoku will be sad to have missed you."

Ava sighs softly. "What a pity," she mumbles, "but there's always next time for that. You and me need to catch up."

Kouha smirks. "Yep, there's always next time. This time is _just_ for us," he purrs, wrapping an arm around her waist. He draws her closer. "What do you want to do first?" He asks her gently.

"How about we break into Tsumi's room and read her diary?" Ava smirks brightly with mischief.

Kouha gapes. "Wait... _Tsumi_ has a _diary_...??" He exclaims, shocked by the very fact.

Ava scoffs. "Oh, Kouha, you silly boy. Of course she does. All girls do, even if they say they don't. Hers is most likely hidden under her bed," she deducts. _Along with Koumei's old kimono. Hm. I'll wait to say these things after they're married first. That'll be the perfect time to embarrass the absolute fuck out of her!_

"Does that mean...you have a diary, too?" Kouha asks suspiciously, poking her cheek.

"You'll never even find it in your dreams, my dear," Ava snickers in response, beaming with pride. "I'm a master at keeping secrets." She entwines her hand within his, swinging their arms back and forth. "Besides, you already know everything that's in it."

Kouha huffs. "This sounds like a cheesy pick-up line already."

"Because..." Ava grins.

"Don't do it, please," Kouha says in fake horror.

" _You_ are my diary," she finished.

Kouha groans, still smiling. "That's so not cool, Ava," he snorts, nudging her in the side with his elbow.

"You know you loved it," Ava giggles, hugging his arm tightly, "Don't deny the truth. You're all about sappy fairy-tale love stories and you know it." She grins accusingly up at him.

He rolls his eyes again and presses another kiss, but to her forehead. "Yeah, yeah; I know."

A crack of thunder rumbles loudly. They simultaneously glance up at the dark and cloudy sky. It lightly begins to drizzle on them. "Uh oh," Kouha utters. Ava turns her head to tell the boys that they all had better hurry up and get to the palace before it starts to pour down, but the three other boys had already left them behind.

"How rude," Kouha mumbles. Ava shrugs, and the rain begins to pour down on the two of them. Ava groans and Kouha laughs. "It's not that bad," he says optimistically.

"We're both going to have colds by the time we get there," she protests.

Kouha chuckles again. "Then we'll get to spend all day together in bed. Does that sound so bad to you?" He says.

Ava sighs for a final time. "No..."

"Good." He begins to pull her along by the hand, "So, let's get home."

She struggles to keep up with his pace and not trip over her own feet, yet she still smiles widely as she follows after him through the rainy streets of Kou. _Yeah, I know. I'm not afraid of anything anymore. This place is my home now, and these people are all part of my family._

_I love these people, this place. So, what is there even left to fear?_


End file.
